The Journey to Peace
by bbflabradors
Summary: Jack & Elizabeth both felt their lives were set until tragedy struck one & emotional heartbreak found the other. Neither has plans to settle into another relationship. They say that time heals all wounds, so, if it is meant to be, it will be. If their dogs (Goose and Olive)have anything to say about it, they will be what each one needs to move on and find happiness again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 **Note- Thank you very much, Patricia Myers, who suggested that I write a military themed story. Here you go, and I hope you like the way it's starting out.**

 _ **Chapter 1- Trying to Move On**_

 _ **Norfolk, Virginia- December 2016**_

It was December 23rd, Elizabeth had waited until the last minute to purchase her Christmas tree, hoping beyond hope that her fiancé, Shane, a Navy fighter pilot, would be home early. The Ombudsman had given the wives, fiancés and girlfriends hope that their loved ones would make it home before the holidays, and she wanted to pick out their first Christmas tree as an engaged couple together. However, as the days edged closer toward Christmas the possibility of many happy reunions became less and less likely.

Elizabeth struggled with the perfect Colorado Blue Spruce pine tree that she'd found at the local Christmas tree lot down the street. It was apparent that everyone in her apartment complex had already left for the holidays, and she was left alone to drag the tree up to her third floor apartment.

Once inside, she set up the tree by her window which overlooked the Willoughby Bay. She sat down with a cup of coffee, doing her best to stave off the chill of the windy December evening.

She turned on the TV, generally choosing to stay away from news channels, as the information regarding military operations tended to upset her.

She walked into the kitchen to refill her cup, but on her way back into the den, she was unable to turn the channel before the image of a bombing in Kandahar, Afghanistan stopped her in her tracks.

Her heart pounded and the lump in her throat made it almost impossible for her to breathe. She made her way back to the sofa before her knees buckled, collapsing on the middle cushion as her coffee cup fell to the floor.

Her right hand covered her left as she began to spin the engagement ring that sat prominently on her finger. The only saving grace appeared to be the fact that the bombing had occurred two days ago. _**Wouldn't she have been notified by now if…?**_

Tears fell, although she wasn't certain why. She had been through scares like this before, but really, Shane was a fighter pilot, what were the chances that he would find himself in the exact spot of the explosion? "Slim," she told herself.

She busied herself with schoolwork hoping to take her mind off of the troubles in the Middle East. Finding that to be an impossible task, she grabbed her brown leather bound journal, opened it to its very first entry, her first argument with Shane, and she read…

" _ **Love is an allowable four- letter word. It is extremely easy to spell, much more difficult to define, but truly impossible to live without. We want it to be perfect, but when dealing with people and their emotions, expectations, and fears, we quickly realize that it isn't a fairytale. It is work; it is hard, and it means fighting with and for each other to overcome challenges and obstacles, but knowing in the end that it was perfect for you because you did it together."**_

She flipped through several more entries, but as the tears flowed, seeing the words became increasingly difficult. She closed her journal, walked back to her bedroom, changed into pajamas and slipped into bed.

She closed her eyes and prayed, _**"Heavenly Father, I pray for Shane's safety. Please watch over him, allowing him the ability to help those in need while still protecting him from all harm and returning him safely to me. Amen."**_

She found herself tossing and turning all night unable to rest. Friday night did not pass quickly and as Saturday morning slowly rolled around, she dragged herself out of bed and headed for the kitchen and its promise of a pot of perfectly brewed coffee.

She pulled a cup from the cabinet and filled it with black coffee, adding the necessary sweetener and creamer to taste. She walked out into the den and began to string the lights on her tree.

A knock on the door drew her from her solitude; the two men in military uniforms standing in her hallway took her breath away, and the news they provided dropped her to her knees.

They sat with her and prayed, explaining after much prodding that his plane had gone down during a mission to remove several Isis cells, and there were no survivors. They told her how he had strategically flown the plane away from a school occupied by hundreds of children, and she should be proud of his heroism.

They provided her with the last of Shane's personal effects and apprehensively left when she asked to be alone.

As she opened the small box which contained his life, or what was left of it, she found special pictures of her and them together. She held his "worry beads" realizing that they did very little to relieve the sadness and total loss she was now feeling. At the bottom of the box was an envelope with her name on it.

Her hand shook as she pulled the envelope from the box; darkness overtook her as she contemplated not reading the letter. Realizing that she would never forgive herself if she didn't read his last words to her, she opened the envelope and removed the letter.

It was short and sweet but certainly not something that she ever thought she'd have to read without him near.

 _ **Elizabeth, I can only assume that since you are now reading this it means that I am unfortunately not coming home. My sweetheart, I always wanted to be the one lying beside you when you woke early in the morning, whispering for you to go back to sleep. I would kiss your soft lips, and hold you a bit tighter, keeping you safe and warm, knowing all the while that you were all I would ever need or want.**_

 _ **I know I promised that I would always be there for you, and believe me, I still am. I will be watching over you for the rest of your days. But Elizabeth, please know that I only want you to be happy. You are a beautiful woman with such a kind and pure heart. You will find someone special again, and I pray that you will have the courage to open up and give love another chance. You deserve the world; I'm just sorry that I won't be the one to give it to you.**_

 _ **My love forever,**_

 _ **Shane**_

She watched as the letter fell from her hand. It seemed as though life was running in slow motion as it took forever for it to hit the floor. She screamed out, feeling pain that she had never experienced before.

She attempted to catch her breath as she wrapped her arms around the last gift Shane had given her before he left on his second and final tour of duty. Olive, a yellow Labrador retriever was only 8 weeks old when Shane flew with his squadron out of Oceana Naval Air Station. That was a year ago; Olive had become her best friend and most cherished confidant and thankfully a wonderful remembrance of Shane.

 _ **Kabul, Afghanistan- February 2017**_

"Hey Jack," Lieutenant Commander Coulter called out from the passenger side of the Humvee, "We're going to the Mess Hall, come on jump in."

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going back to my bunk," he replied.

Lee Coulter, a close friend of Jack's from high school climbed out of his military transport vehicle and trotted over to the tent, catching Jack before he disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" Lee asked.

"I hope not," Jack stated as he glanced down at a letter that he held gently in his left hand.

"Is it…" Lee began.

Jack shook his head up and down, "Yes. I haven't heard from her in almost three weeks; I'm a little nervous to open it."

"Do you want me to open it for you?" Lee asked.

"No, but I think I need to be alone. Goose and I will just head back to my bunk, but I'll talk with you later," Jack advised. He turned and instructed his partner, a black Labrador Retriever trained to sniff out explosives, to follow as they walked across the barren and dusty street toward the unusual peace and unexpected privacy of his bunk.

Goose lay at Jack's feet while he carefully and hesitantly opened the letter. He felt his heart pounding and his lung deflating as he unfolded the single page letter.

 _ **Dear Jack,**_

 _ **I don't know what to say. I never thought that our relationship would be reduced to this, words on a page, but yet here I am trying to express how I feel. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. When you proposed to me at Hilton Head as the sun was setting on the water, I just knew that I was in heaven.**_

 _ **But before I knew it, you were gone; deployed in a war zone with only promises that you'd return. Jack, you've been gone for over a year, and still no date for when you'll return.**_

 _ **I know that we had plans for the future, but Jack, being away from you for the past year has made me realize that relationships are not always meant to survive. I still love you, Jack, and I wish you well, but I cannot continue in this dark hole of not knowing.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for having to give you this information in this way, but I'm eaten up with anxiety and I need this break so that I can move on. Please don't hate me, because to be honest, I hate myself enough for the both of us.**_

 _ **Please take care of yourself, Jack. I hope you find the woman of your dreams…"**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Rachael**_

The letter fell from his hand, dropping to the dirt floor, "I thought I had found her," he whispered as several tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jack picked up the envelope, catching a glimpse of something that fell, bouncing off of his combat boot and falling flat onto the floor. He picked it up, and dusted it off before realizing that it was the engagement ring he'd given to Rachael sixteen months ago.

Jack slipped it on as he spun it around the first joint of his finger. He thought back to the excitement they felt over the plans they made for their future. He knew that this time apart had been difficult for Rachael, as she had mentioned it several times in her letters to him.

As heartbroken as he felt, he wasn't completely surprised by this chain of events. Rachael's letters, initially received several times a week, had become few and far between in recent months. The information contained in each letter was simple, factual content, and contained nothing that seemed to be from her heart.

"Jack, are you okay?" Lee asked as he walked into the tent and found Jack sitting on his bunk with his head resting in his hands.

Without raising his head Jack responded, "It's over." Jack lifted his head, "I always thought that the women who sent those letters were so cruel; to rip someone's heart out they had to be so callous. I'm angry, but I still love her."

"Jack some women are simply not made out for our kind of life; they aren't comfortable being alone, and the waiting seems to eat away at them," Lee stated as he sat down on the bunk beside Jack.

"I'm done," Jack stated as he took the letter and envelope and tore it multiple times, scattering the pieces on the floor.

"Jack, don't say that. Just because Rachael couldn't handle your military life doesn't mean someone else can't," Lee stated, sympathizing with his situation. "Most of us have had to deal with what you're going through right now."

"Have you?" Jack asked knowing full well that the answer was "No."

"Well, no. I guess I was lucky when I landed Rosie. When we get out of here, we'll find you the perfect woman."

Jack half heartedly smiled, "No one's perfect."

"Maybe not, but we'll find someone who's perfect for you," Lee replied.

"I don't even want to think about it right now. Let's go get a beer," Jack stated as he headed for tent on the base that held the often much sought after alcoholic beverages.

As he reached the opening of his tent, he turned back and called Goose, who as his partner accompanied him everywhere.

 _ **Norfolk, Virginia- June 2017**_

Elizabeth placed the last item in the box and closed the lid, taping it for security. She looked around at the otherwise empty apartment realizing that she desperately needed a fresh start.

Although she and Shane had never lived together, she felt his presence throughout the apartment and realized the need to move on. Not that she was looking for anyone to take his place, because she certainly wasn't, but she was tired of being depressed and felt that a new home would be just the push she needed to help her move on.

Not only was she moving on from her apartment, but she also transferred from one school district to another. Thankful for her Master's Degree in Education, she was thrilled with her new position as Assistant Principal at Louise Luxford Elementary School in Virginia Beach. She felt that this was just what she needed to get her mind off of what she'd lost and hopefully begin to look toward the future.

It was Friday afternoon, everyone was gone and she used her key to enter the school, carrying some of her belongings into her new office. She sat behind her desk as she went through the boxes of items that came from her previous employment as a 2nd grade teacher.

She sat the pen holder, lamp, rolodex, and stapler on her desk, before reaching down into the box one final time where she retrieved Shane's picture. She initially sat it on the side of her desk before taking hold of it, kissing the glass and placing it upside down in the top drawer.

She spent that night in a hotel with plans to meet the movers early the next morning to unload her life from their truck. She sat on the bed with Olive by her side and she closed her eyes.

She was excited about the prospects of her new job, but her joy was broken by the loss she still felt. Shane should have been with her on this journey of a new jog, and their new life as man and wife.

She felt her heart pounding, and no matter how much water she drank, the lump in her throat refused to go away.

Elizabeth reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She was afraid to read any of the previous entries as many of them were quite dark, and certainly not the direction in which she had ever seen her life travelling.

She quickly flipped to the first blank page, clicked her pen open, and did her best to cleanse herself of the anger, loss and sadness that she felt…

" _ **Anticipation of things to come…the sadness of yesterday's loss unfortunately impacts the promise of today and the dreams of tomorrow. Still our hearts pound and our palms sweat as our thoughts drift to the new beginnings ahead. Will I ever be prepared? Will I ever be able to let go? And if I do, will I be able to do so without feeling guilty?**_

 _ **Loving someone may also mean letting them go. Both in life and death the emotions can remain just as strong as we fight internally, trying to hold on to what we want, but realizing that it was not meant to be. At some point there will come a time where we will no longer think, wonder, or dream of what might have been, and will realize that we experienced the first day without tears. Can I handle that?**_

 _ **Memories, both joyful and sad cause us to reflect on experiences and the relationships of our past. For every person we meet and each experience we pursue will serve a useful purpose in our lives. Our worst relationships will teach us valuable life lessons. However, our best relationships, those heart stopping ones; those just the mention of your name brightens my day relationships, and those relationships that made you a better person just by knowing them will bring about the most vivid, breathtaking memories of our lives.**_

 _ **When all is said and done, relax, take a deep breath and no matter what, we must believe that somewhere, somehow, the best days of your life are still yet to come."**_

The moving truck unloaded the last of her furniture, carefully carrying each piece and distributing it in its designated room. She supervised the move, but one they left, she realized that she still had plenty to do to unload the U-Haul truck she'd rented.

She placed Olive in the fenced in back yard of the home she purchased in a quiet neighborhood near the school as she proceeded to empty the rental truck.

Box after box made its way into her new 3 bedroom brick ranch, located on a corner lot in a quiet, well established neighborhood.

As she sat a box down on the kitchen table on her third trip into the house, she was startled by a woman's voice…

"Hello, are you in here?"

Elizabeth walked back to the front door to find an attractive blond haired woman, approximately her age standing in the doorway. "Hi."

"Hello, my name is Rosemary Coulter; well you can call me Rosie."

Still somewhat surprised Elizabeth responded "O-K, Rosie. May I help you with something?"

"Well actually, I stepped over to help you. We're neighbors," Rosie stated as she back up onto the porch and pointed to the house next door.

"Oh, I'm very happy to meet you," Elizabeth stated as she wiped the dirt from her hands before extending her arm to shake Rosie's hand.

"What can I do to help?" Rosie asked.

"I don't want to intrude. I'm sure you have work of your own to take care of," Elizabeth stated. She was actually thankful for the company, but didn't want to impose.

"Nope, my husband is on leave but is out on a deep sea fishing trip with his best friend. Are you married?" Rosie asked.

Seeing Elizabeth's expression change from smiling to tear filled eyes she took her by the hand as they sat on the front porch steps.

"Oh my word, what's wrong," she stated as she felt Elizabeth's engagement ring press into her hand. "You're engaged? This should be a happy time."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, "It should be, but my fiancé was killed in a bombing mission in Afghanistan just before Christmas, and…" she stopped.

Rosie rubbed her back, trying her best to comfort her, "And what?"

"My wedding day was supposed to be this Saturday. When I stop and allow myself to think about it, I don't feel like I can even breathe," Elizabeth rested her head in her hands. "I'm sorry; you didn't come over here to deal with this."

"Maybe not, but my husband, Lee is a Lieutenant Commander, and most of our friends are military, so I know what you're dealing with."

"Do you? Do you really? Was your life tossed around like twigs in a hurricane?" Elizabeth responded before realizing the anger that was passing through her lips.

"I'm sorry," Rosie quickly interjected. "I don't mean that I know exactly how you feel. I just have friends who are in your situation. I'm not a stranger to the loss that we all feel when someone close to us is taken away."

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take this out on you. It's just everyone close to me, especially my family, tells me that I need to move on."

"And you aren't ready," Rosie stated in a whispered voice.

Elizabeth looked over as her, "Exactly. Even Shane told me in a letter that he wanted me to move on, but I just can't. I'll never find what I had with him; I don't want to find it with anyone else. It would feel wrong, somehow like I'm cheating on what we had."

"Elizabeth, only you will know when the time is right for you to move on. Apparently you are moving on in some areas. I mean you're here, aren't you?" Rosie mentioned as she reached over, took Elizabeth's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm trying, and I know that I need to take off this ring, but it's the only tie I still have to him," she stated as the tears began to flow.

"Shh, it'll be okay. Hey, you have friends here, and we'll get you through this. Life is wonderful, and it will be that way for you again. You may not think so now, but I promise you it will," Rosie stated as she gave her a friendly hug.

Elizabeth held out her left hand as they both stared at her engagement ring.

"It's beautiful," Rosie commented.

"Rosie, I'm afraid to take it off because when I do it will be so final. I mean, at that point he will truly be gone; there's no chance of his plane landing at Oceana and me meeting him like we did so many other times before," Elizabeth stated as she spun the ring multiple times around her finger."

"Elizabeth, you take it off when you are ready. But when you are ready…"

"When I'm ready, what?"

"When you're ready to move on…"

"I am moving on in some areas. I'm just not ready to say goodbye to Shane," Elizabeth stated as she stood up, wiped her eyes and headed toward the front door.

"Here, let me help you," Rosie offered.

"Rosie, I appreciate the offer, but if you don't mind, I think I need to be alone," Elizabeth stated as she stepped inside and turned around to stand in the doorway.

"Would you like to come over for dinner? With any luck we'll be having a fish fry," Rosie offered.

"Thanks, but I have so much to do here, and I start back to work on Monday, so maybe I'd better stay here," she replied.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm an Assistant Principal at the local elementary school."

"Louise Luxford?"

"Yes; do you have any children there?"

"Yes, we have a first grader and a third grader, a boy and a girl, Aiden and Spencer."

"Well, I look forward to meeting them," Elizabeth stated as they said their goodbyes and each went in their own direction.

 _ **Chesapeake Bay- Rudee Angler Fishing Boat**_

"I can't believe how great the fishing is this time," Lee stated as he reeled in his second large tuna.

"Well, the fish must love your bait, because I haven't caught anything but that small Grouper that I threw back," Jack replied.

They both cast their lines, grabbed their beers and took their seats.

"So, how are things going with you?" Lee asked.

"What you want to know is if I'm seeing anyone, right?" Jack replied.

"Well, that would be a start."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. Apparently the military life just isn't right for everyone, and I'm better off just staying unattached."

"Jack, you know that's not going to work but for so long. All your friends are married, and most have kids or ones on the way. You can't let what Rachael did turn you against relationships completely."

"I'm just not interested in getting involved with anyone right now, Lee. I'm no longer angry at Rachael, and I wish her well, I just wish that she could have told me in a way other than a Dear John letter," Jack replied. "That's one piece of correspondence that I never really thought I'd receive."

"Well you're a nicer guy than I am, because I'm still mad at her and she didn't break up with me."

 _ **Virginia Beach, Virginia**_

Several hours later they returned to Rudee Inlet, docked the boat, grabbed their haul and headed for home.

"Hey, looks like someone bought the house beside you," Jack mentioned as they pulled up in the driveway.

"Yea, hopefully it's a nice family. Our neighborhood is pretty quiet and I just want someone who will keep up their yard and not have wild parties all the time."

They walked in through the garage and found Rosie sitting at the kitchen table flipping through the church directory.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Just trying to find a nice Christian man for someone I know," she replied.

Lee glanced over at Jack, "You don't need to look any farther."

"Stop, I'm not interested," Jack blurted out.

"I'm just kidding. We guys have to stick together," Lee replied.

Lee walked to the refrigerator, "Hey Jack, you want a beer?"

"Sure," he replied as Lee grabbed two beers and they both headed for the back yard.

Goose followed Jack outside as the two men took seats on the deck and began discussing the baseball season. Jack, an Atlanta Braves fan, argued playfully with Lee, a Mets fan, over who would win the pennant this year.

"Goose," Jack called out, having lost his partner and close friend.

"There he is," Lee pointed over where Goose was leaning up against the far side of the fence trying to get closer to the beautiful yellow Lab next door.

"Well, looks like Goose is moving on. Maybe you can take a cue from him," Lee suggested.

"I told you I'm not interested in dating right now," Jack stated adamantly.

"Olive…O-live," Elizabeth called out from the back door. "Oh no; where did you go?" She mumbled as she stepped out onto her back porch and perused the yard for her faithful friend.

"There you are," she stated as she found her making friends with the handsome black Labrador Retriever next door.

As she made her way to the fence, Lee smiled as he observed a spark in Jack's eyes, "Now, are you ready now?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2- Love, Guilt and Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 2- Love, Guilt and Goodbye  
**_

 _ **From Chapter 1…**_

 _ **Chesapeake Bay- Rudee Angler Fishing Boat**_

"I can't believe how great the fishing is this time," Lee stated as he reeled in his second large tuna.

"Well, the fish must love your bait, because I haven't caught anything but that small Grouper that I threw back," Jack replied.

They cast their lines, grabbed their beers and took their seats.

"So, how are things going with you?" Lee asked.

"What you want to know is if I'm seeing anyone, right?" Jack replied.

"Well, that would be a start."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. Apparently the military life just isn't right for everyone, and I'm better off just staying unattached."

"Jack, you know that's not going to work but for so long. All your friends are married, and most have kids or ones on the way. You can't let what Rachael did turn you against relationships completely."

"I'm just not interested in getting involved with anyone right now, Lee. I'm no longer angry at Rachael, and I wish her well, I just wish that she could have told me in a way other than a Dear John letter," Jack replied. "That's one piece of correspondence that I never really thought I'd receive."

"Well you're a nicer guy than I am, because I'm still mad at her and she didn't break up with me."

 _ **Virginia Beach, Virginia**_

Several hours later they returned to Rudee Inlet, docked the boat, grabbed their haul and headed for home.

"Hey, looks like someone bought the house beside you," Jack mentioned as they pulled up in the driveway.

"Yea, hopefully it's a nice family. Our neighborhood is pretty quiet and I just want someone who will keep up their yard and not have wild parties all the time."

They walked in through the garage and found Rosie sitting at the kitchen table flipping through the church directory.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Just trying to find a nice Christian man for someone I know," she replied.

Lee glanced over at Jack, "You don't need to look any farther."

"Stop, I'm not interested," Jack blurted out.

"I'm just kidding. We guys have to stick together," Lee replied.

Lee walked to the refrigerator, "Hey Jack, you want a beer?"

"Sure," he replied as Lee grabbed two beers and they both headed for the back yard.

Goose followed Jack outside as the two men took seats on the deck and began discussing the baseball season. Jack, an Atlanta Braves fan, argued playfully with Lee, a Mets fan, over who would win the pennant this year.

"Goose," Jack called out, having lost his partner and close friend.

"There he is," Lee pointed over where Goose was leaning up against the far side of the fence trying to get closer to the beautiful yellow Lab next door.

"Well, looks like Goose is moving on. Maybe you can take a cue from him," Lee suggested.

"I told you I'm not interested in dating right now," Jack stated adamantly.

"Olive…O-live," Elizabeth called out from the back door. "Oh no; where did you go?" She mumbled as she stepped out onto her back porch and perused the yard for her faithful friend.

"There you are," she stated as she found her making friends with the handsome black Labrador Retriever next door.

As she made her way to the fence, Lee smiled as he observed a spark in Jack's eyes, "Now, are you ready now?"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Rosie stepped outside onto the deck and caught both Lee and Jack staring in the direction of their new neighbor's yard. "The Ricker's house sold. Oh wait, I can see that you have already figured that out," she stated as she walked down the steps and headed for the shrubbery lined fence.

"Hi Elizabeth," Rosie called out.

"Hi Rosie, I didn't know you had a dog," Elizabeth stated, finding something that she was passionate about to start a conversation.

"Uh, yes, Goose is a very special boy. Looks like Olive would like a friend. Please come over and have dinner with us and she can play with Goose," Rosie offered.

Seeing Olive winding her body along the fence line, and knowing that it had been a while since she'd had another dog to play with, Elizabeth agreed.

Rosie met Elizabeth at her front door and walked her and Olive out onto the back deck.

Olive descended the deck stairs; saw Goose and they immediately took off playing. Elizabeth was introduced to Lee and took a seat on the deck at the table under the umbrella.

A few moments later, Jack exited the garage door with a large metal bucket filled with fresh water. "Goose, bring your friend over for some water."

"It was as if Goose understood every word Jack said and moments later, both dogs were lapping from the bucket together.

"How old is Goose?" Elizabeth asked as her eyes were set on Rosie for the answer.

Suddenly she heard Jack, down in the yard by the dogs, "He's two. I feel like I've had him his whole life."

"Oh, I thought he was yours," Elizabeth commented to Rosie.

Rosie turned to Jack who was now climbing the deck steps, "Well, Goose, and Jack are very good friends, and are here most of the time, so it feels like both of them are family. Jack, this is Elizabeth…"

"Thatcher," Elizabeth finished Rosie's sentence when it was evident that she didn't know her last name.

"Jack, this is Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth, this is Jack Thornton, and it is apparent that Goose and Olive have already introduced themselves," Rosie completed the introductions as Olive and Goose were lying side by side on the deck.

"Lee could you help me in the kitchen?" Rosie asked.

Left alone there was an initial awkward silence until Jack spoke up, "So, do you like the neighborhood?"

"Well, other than checking the house out, I haven't been here long, but it seems like a nice place. It's close to work, so the commute won't be bad at all. I could actually walk or ride my bike to work if I wanted," she replied.

"Where do you work?" Jack asked, thinking of everything around the area and his mind immediately drifted to the shopping center nearby."

"I'm an Assistant Principal at Luxford…"

"Really? My God-children go there."

"Rosie and Lee's kids?"

"Yes, Aiden and Spencer," he replied.

"I look forward to meeting them, in an unofficial capacity of course," Elizabeth stated.

His heart fluttered as she flashed her warm smile. "Are you from this area?" he asked, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"No, I'm from South Carolina; are you a local?" she asked.

"No, Lee and I grew up together; we went to high school in Washington State and college at USC," he replied.

"WOW, you two must be close friends to stay together across country," she responded.

"Well, we've been fortunate. Lee joined the Navy and I went to Law School," he began to explain.

Rosie looked out the kitchen window, "Looks like they're getting along well together."

"She is beautiful, and I'd love to see Jack find someone whose good for him, but please don't push too hard, okay?"

"Push? Me?"

"Rosie, please just let them find their way. If they want to see each other, let them figure that out."

Back outside, Elizabeth listened to Jack as he talked about attending UCLA School of Law. She smiled, allowing herself to relax somewhat, _**Nice looking man, and not in the military…that's a big plus!**_

"So what brought you to Virginia Beach?" she asked.

"I'm stationed here," he replied.

"They station lawyers?" she inquisitively responded.

"No, I graduated from UCLA, and I wasn't sure what type of law I wanted to practice, so when Lee told me how exciting the military was, I visited with a recruiter and next thing I knew I was stationed here," he stated.

Assuming that she was married, he disappointedly broached the subject, "Is your husband in the Navy?"

His question brought about a rapid response, "No."

"Is something wrong?" The alarming change in her expression concerned him as he observed her wipe a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry, I really need to leave. Please give my apologies to Rosie and Lee. It was nice meeting you," she stated as she glanced away from Jack, called Olive and then disappeared out of the Coulter's side gate.

Jack stood on the deck staring off into the direction where she'd retreated and he wondered what he had said that sent her running.

"Would you guys like some wine? Wait, where did Elizabeth go?" Rosie asked Jack.

"I think she ran home," he replied. "And when I say 'ran' I mean she couldn't get out of here fast enough."

"Jack, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing; we were talking about school, and I told her that I graduated from UCLA Law School. I asked if her husband was in the military and she said 'no.' I guess she wasn't aware that I was in the Navy." Jack turned to Lee, "She is beautiful, but maybe she's one of those Navy snob women the guys talk about."

"Oh no, I need to go talk to her," Rosie stated as she started for the side gate.

"What's the deal with her?" Jack asked.

Rosie turned and walked back to the deck, "Jack, Elizabeth was engaged, and she lost her fiancé in a mission over Afghanistan. Military service is not a pleasant topic for her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I had no idea. So much for a good first impression," Jack stated as he slumped down in his deck chair. "I need to apologize to her; that is if she ever speaks to me again."

Rosie walked through her side yard and found Elizabeth's car missing from the driveway. She turned back around and walked home finding Jack and Lee still on the porch as Jack attempted to explain his unknowing insensitivity.

In the back of the neighborhood, Elizabeth sat on a bench in the dog park next to the beautiful lake, and she cried. Luckily the park was relatively empty and those who were there left her alone.

Elizabeth had hoped that moving to a new area, taking on a new job and meeting new people would keep her busy with little time to focus on what she'd lost. She understood that the depression she felt was situational, after all, her fiancé was gone, and her planned wedding date was looming before her.

Elizabeth had fought the prospect previously, but she had finally come to the realization that in order to move on as Shane had wanted for her that she would need to seek counseling.

Elizabeth looked up and observed Olive running and playing with a beautiful German shepherd and a very large Great Dane. "Well at least she's able to move on."

Elizabeth looked out onto the water, hypnotized by the Mallards as they skimmed the water's surface. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I just don't know that I can do what you've asked of me, Shane. I loved you so much; you were such a big part of my life. How can I possibly let go?"

Her breath was ragged and she wiped her eyes as her vision was blurred by her tears. As the other occupants of the park left, Elizabeth called Olive over to her.

They sat on the ground as Elizabeth held her and cried. Olive's loving disposition calmed Elizabeth, feeling much like a service member herself, suffering from PTSD.

As the sun began to set, Elizabeth and Olive made the one mile drive back to their new house. She was embarrassed about rushing off from Rosie's, and knew that she would need to apologize to her and Jack for acting so rudely. However, that apology would have to come at a later date, because right now, all she wanted was to be alone.

"She just pulled into the driveway. I'm going to go talk to her," Rosie stated.

"Are you on window duty?" Lee asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to be a good neighbor," Rosie responded.

"Let her have some time, Rosie," Lee stated.

 _ **Monday- Early Afternoon**_

"Ms. Thatcher," secretary Paula Creekmore called out.

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

"Well Elizabeth, these just arrived for you," Paula informed her as she walked into her office carrying an arrangement of beautiful flowers consisting of lavender daisies, lavender Peruvian lilies, cherry blossom snapdragons, lavender roses, Queen Anne's lace, blue eucalyptus, in a pearl vase.

"Oh my, do you welcome all the new employees like this?" Elizabeth asked.

Paula giggled, "It doesn't happen often, but a really nice looking man just dropped these off."

Left alone, Elizabeth pulled the card from its holder and opened the envelope. Assuming that they were from her father she was somewhat shocked when she read the following message.

" _ **Dear Elizabeth,**_

 _ **I hope you are having a great 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **day at your new job. I'm sure that they are very lucky to have you.**_

 _ **Please forgive me if I said anything to upset you the other day. I certainly didn't mean to. I hope you will allow me to personally apologize.**_

 _ **I hope these flowers at least help to brighten your day.**_

 _ **Jack (Lee and Rosie's friend)"**_

Elizabeth smiled; it was a deep down smile, one that she hadn't recalled experiencing since that fateful day with her world exploded. Feeling guilty at having a moment of peace, her smile quickly faded.

She glanced down and observed the engagement ring still sitting predominantly on her finger. It was almost as if it was glued there, unable to be removed. Wanting to remove it or not, she simply spun it in all its glory around her finger, thinking back to the day Shane proposed and all of the plans they'd made together.

Elizabeth was the last employee to leave as she unlocked the chain on her bike and started out for home. It was a beautiful morning when she stepped outside and decided to bike instead of drive to school. She took the long way home, stopping off at the lake to sit and ponder life.

She sat by the water's edge, pulled her journal from her backpack and clutched it to her chest. Inside, her innermost thoughts and feelings graced each and every page. She knew that on occasion throughout her life, purging herself of the feelings and emotions which seemed to burden her actually did ease her troubled soul.

As she flipped through the pages, she could sense the hope and joy in the posts written before Shane's death, and the torment, sadness and despair in many of those which followed.

She was embarrassed by the rage that graced the pages just after she lost Shane, realizing that the tone of her accusations was not who she was, but in the anger that grew in the days, weeks and months that followed, she quickly and easily cast blame. She stopped at the next blank page, clicked her pen and began to convey her feelings onto the blank canvas…

" _ **When will I feel human again? A part of me died when you left, and I can't seem to awaken it; I don't even know if I want to. I know I must move forward; that there is a reason that I am here without you, but for the life of me, I don't understand. Was this God's plan all along… pull us together just to rip us apart? Do I now need to add him to the growing list of those who've angered me and let me down?**_

 _ **I want to scream; I want to blame someone, even you at times, but I know that's unfair and wrong and I'm so sorry. But my insides are ripped wide open, exposing everything I felt for you, and at times I feel it slipping away. I don't want it to slip away; I don't want to lose what I feel for you…felt for you. I close my eyes and I try to listen for your voice in the recesses of my mind, but I feel even that is leaving me.**_

 _ **You want me to move on, but how can I when all I think about is you? How can I want another man in my life when I had promised myself to you? I promised to love you for all eternity, so how do I move on without you? How am I expected to move on without feeling guilty for doing so? I ask these questions hoping that by some miracle the answers will come, but still I hear nothing.**_

 _ **I do know that you aren't coming back. No matter how hard I pray, I will never see you again. So, how do I tell you goodbye?"**_

Tears welled in her eyes making the words on the paper blurry, unfocused and unable to read. She wiped her eyes, closed her journal and slipped it back inside her backpack.

She pulled out the note Jack had left her attached to the beautiful flowers he'd sent and again she smiled, hesitantly, but a smile nonetheless.

Hearing voices, she turned around and observed a man and woman with three small children walking toward the water with a bag of what appeared to be cracked corn for the ducks.

She wanted to leave, to give them some privacy, but she was mesmerized. The love was evident and again sadness settled in. Elizabeth grabbed her backpack, threw her leg over her bike and started peddling.

Faster and faster she flew down the street, enjoying the freedom that the wind provided, as it quickly dried the tears on her face.

She arrived home, and slipped inside, hopefully unnoticed as she was not up for visitors. She turned Olive out in her backyard, and casually glanced next door. Finding the yard empty, she stepped back inside, went to her phone and made a call.

Following school the next afternoon, Elizabeth made her way to the Pembroke One building. She stepped into the elevator, pushed the button for the third floor and leaned against the wall for support.

As the door opened she stepped out into the hall and made her way to Coastal Counseling. She took a seat and awaited her appointment.

"Ms. Thatcher… Mrs. Donaldson will see you now," the receptionist called out into the full waiting area.

Elizabeth walked down the hall and stepped into an office located three doors down. She took her seat…

"Would you like a cup of coffee or some water?" Mrs. Donaldson asked.

"No thank you; I'm fine," she replied, but she wasn't fine. Elizabeth was torn up inside, and couldn't help but to focus in on the fact that her counselor was married, _**how can she know what I'm going through?**_

"Elizabeth, it's obvious that you're troubled. Would you mind giving me some background as to what has led you here?" Mrs. Donaldson asked.

Elizabeth leaned forward and took a tissue from the holder on the desk, knowing that it wouldn't be long before her tears began to flow; they always began to flow when she talked about Shane.

"Mrs. Donaldson…"

"Elizabeth, I'm pretty informal here. Please call me Brenda."

Elizabeth hesitantly smiled, "Brenda, I don't know where to start."

"Just start wherever you feel comfortable."

"I'm engaged; well, I was engaged. My fiancé died in a military mission seven months ago, and I just feel my world closing in on me," she stated cautiously. Suddenly the dam broke, her tears began and her words flowed.

"Shane is gone, but I still have the ring; I can't take it off. It's not final until I take it off. I know he's not coming back, but we had plans. I still feel attached to him. He was supposed to love, honor and cherish me until…" Elizabeth stopped.

"Until death you do part?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, and I'm mad, and angry, and sad, and at times I just feel hopeless. Why can't I move on? Why am I angry at Shane; I know it wasn't his fault, but he left me, and I feel so alone…"

"Elizabeth, I do need to ask; have you ever thought about hurting yourself?"

"No," was her simple answer.

"I sense that there is something else; would you care to share it with me?"

"This weekend was supposed to be my wedding day," Elizabeth shared as her hands began to shake and her tears continued to flow.

Although the tears fell unrestricted, this felt different. She was emotional, but she wasn't crying in private, and as the tears left, so did some of her anger.

"I'm so sorry," Brenda stated.

"Shane left me a letter, and he wants me to move on, but how can I do that? It feels like everything we had was pointless. He wants me to fall in love again, but how can I do that when I can't let go of him?"

Brenda took a deep breath, glanced down and wiped her own tear, "This may be a bit unorthodox, but I'm going to confide something in you."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, sat back in her chair and listened.

"I was much like you years ago. My fiancé, Andy was serving in the military during the Vietnam War. I cried every time he left; I worried every time he was gone, and when that knock came on my door, I actually withdrew from everyone and everything," Brenda confided as she observed Elizabeth intently listening.

"I was in school at the time and I couldn't function. I dropped out, and did my best to focus on myself," she added.

Brenda continued, "Gradually I found that a day would go by and I realized that I had smiled. Then another day would go by and I smiled some more but I did so without the tears.

"How did you get over your anger?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's a hard one. Partly you need to get over the anger you feel toward yourself."

"Me? I'm not angry at myself."

"Are you sure?" Brenda asked. "He promised you that he'd be back, right?"

"Yes, every time he left he assured me that he'd be back."

"And when he didn't come back it made you angry, right?"

"Yes, of course, but I'm mad at him, and the Navy and Isis, and it goes on and on…"

"How was he killed?" Brenda asked, assuming that this may open another tearful exchange.

"He was a pilot and his plane was shot down over Afghanistan."

"Did they recover him?"

Elizabeth said nothing, but shook her head up and down.

"Did you go to his service?"

Again Elizabeth said nothing but shook her head back and forth.

"Why?"

Elizabeth glanced down before returning her eyes to Brenda, "I was in the hospital."

"Elizabeth…"

"No, it's not what you think. I was dehydrated and I was admitted to the hospital. I wasn't cleared to travel to Arlington for his funeral."

"How did that make you feel?" Brenda asked.

"How do you think it made me feel? I was angry. I guess I've lived the last 7 months in a perpetual state of anger."

"Elizabeth, was it his fault that he didn't come back to you? I mean, was he a good pilot?"

"He was a highly decorated pilot, and no, it wasn't his fault."

"But yet you still blamed him, didn't you?"

Elizabeth remained quiet so Brenda continued, "Did you ever visit his gravesite to say goodbye?"

At that point the tears fell unrestricted and it was crystal clear that she had never allowed herself closure.

"Is it possible that some of the anger you feel is because you never went to his final resting place? You've never said goodbye and you have unresolved anger toward yourself?"

"I write in my journal; I've talked about my feelings there."

"Journaling is wonderful; it's quite cathartic. However, I think you need to physically say goodbye."

"Do you have someone who would go with you to Arlington?" Brenda asked.

Deciding at this point that she simply wanted to end this visit, she advised that she did.

"Well, will you be able to make a trip before our next session?"

"I'll make arrangements to go," Elizabeth stated as she stood up, grabbed her purse and started for the door.

"Elizabeth," Brenda stood up from behind her desk and walked around to face her, "I believe that this is one thing standing in your way. You didn't say goodbye; you need that closure."

Elizabeth scheduled her next appointment, stepped out into the hallway and casually made her way to the elevator. Once she made it to her car, she sat quietly, doing her best to catch her breath.

She pulled up to her house and observed several cars in Rosie's driveway. Although she knew the need to apologize for her previous behavior, and she wanted to thank Jack for his thoughtfulness in sending the flowers, she assumed that they had other quests and her apologies would need to wait.

She walked inside and turned Olive out into the backyard. She closed the door and went about changing her clothes and completing as she had promised herself, one moving box a day would be unpacked.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang and she put down the armload of contents she held and walked toward the door.

Olive rushed inside, "Olive came over to visit Goose. I haven't seen you outside and I didn't want you to miss her and worry," Jack stated with a smile.

"Thank you; I'll have to see where she got out."

"I think your gate is open," he informed her.

"Thank you very much for bringing her back, and yes, I would have been worried."

Jack turned to leave, "Wait," she called out, causing him to turn around.

"Jack, I need to apologize for my behavior before, and I want to thank you for the absolutely beautiful flowers," Elizabeth stated as she felt her lips curl upward and a smile appeared. It felt unusual as it was not forced and was quite genuine.

Jack stepped back toward the door, "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry if I said anything that upset you."

"You didn't; it's just that…" she stopped short of finishing her sentence when she stepped outside onto the porch.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked.

Elizabeth took a seat on the top step of her brick porch stairs.

"Rosie explained to me what happened and I'm so sorry. There I was talking about how wonderful the military is and…I'm sorry, I guess I just keep saying that."

"It's okay, Jack; it was not your fault. I just haven't dealt with it as well as people think I should have. How do you say goodbye to the one person you thought you'd be with forever?"

Jack leaned his back against the iron railing, "My situation isn't the same, but I was also engaged."

"Were?" she asked. "Oh, I'm sorry; it's none of my business."

"It's okay. I thought everything was wonderful, but apparently she wasn't happy, and the next thing I knew a 'Dear John' letter came my way."

"Oh WOW, I'm sorry," she stated with a slight giggle. "I guess it's my turn now to say it."

"Hey, are you doing anything now?" he asked.

Not certain where he was heading with his comment, she glanced behind her at Olive standing at the storm door. "Well, I need to get Olive out apparently."

"Good, there is a really nice dog park in the back of the neighborhood. We could take Goose and Olive and let them play for awhile."

"I have a few things I need to do first, can I meet you there?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll see you there," Jack stated as he stood up and headed back toward Lee's house.

Elizabeth walked inside and closed the front door. Looking at Olive she quickly commented, "Okay, I know I don't have anything to do, but I'm not ready to go someplace with him, even if it is just the dog park, and even if we are just friends. Are we even friends?"

Elizabeth made several phone calls, making arrangements for an overnight trip that she wasn't looking forward to, but knew needed to be done. Approximately thirty minutes later, she and Olive jumped into the car and headed for the dog park.

Jack wasn't sure why, but he somehow felt excited when Elizabeth's car pulled into the parking lot. Actually the excitement level for both Goose and Jack rose by leaps and bounds as Elizabeth and Olive walked through the gate.

Goose grabbed Olive by the collar and off they went. Jack and Elizabeth walked over to the picnic table and took a seat across from each other.

"I was wondering if you were going to come," Jack commented.

"Why? I said I'd be here," she stated as she also thought, _**Hmm, I did contemplate curling up in bed instead.**_ "Well, Olive needed some fresh air and to spend time with a friend."

"I know that we've just met, but something tells me that you could use the same thing…"

The dogs ran and played while Jack and Elizabeth sat quietly.

"Are you okay?" Jack finally broke the silence.

"Excuse me?" she responded, clearly preoccupied.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I have something that I have to do and I'm not looking forward to it," she replied.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Jack asked with a sincere tone.

She timidly smiled as her eyes caught his, "Thank you, but it's something I should have done before, and I need to do it alone." She quickly turned away; her head was up but her eyes were cast downward.

Wanting to ease her pain but without thinking, Jack put his hand on top of hers, "You do have a friend if you need to talk."

"Thank you," she stated as she casually slid her hand out from under his.

The days passed and finally it was Friday afternoon. Elizabeth arrived home from work, grabbed Olive and her overnight bag and headed for the front door.

Just as she reached for the door knob, the bell rang. As she opened the door, she found Rosie standing on the front porch.

"Hi."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you were going somewhere," Rosie stated.

"I'll just be gone overnight. I'm dropping Olive off at the vet for boarding," Elizabeth replied.

"Don't do that. Lee and I will be glad to watch her. Besides, Jack will be here and he always has Goose with him. I think Goose has a thing for her," Rosie teased.

Elizabeth responded, "You know, I appreciate the offer, but the more I think about it, I'm going to take her with me."

"You look sad, is everything okay?" Rosie asked.

"I'm going to say goodbye to someone, and I'm not looking forward to it," Elizabeth replied in an ominous tone as she carried her overnight bag out to the car.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did someone die?" she asked.

"Yes, my fiancé," she responded before loading Olive up into the car next to her bag, thanked Rosie for the offer, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Is she coming over," Lee asked as he stood on the deck and lit the grill.

"No, but that was odd. She said that she was going to say goodbye to her fiancé, but he died just before Christmas," Rosie replied.

"Hmm, I don't know, but she'll tell you when she feels comfortable. Until then, please leave her alone."

Out on the road, Elizabeth called the vet's office to cancel her boarding appointment before contacting the hotel to verify that Olive would be welcomed.

She and Olive made great time on the road, checking into the Le Meridian before dark. She ordered a cheese pizza, which she and Olive shared, before they both crawled up into bed.

Olive had no problem falling asleep. Elizabeth, on the other hand found sleep to be quite elusive.

The following morning, Elizabeth went down to the hotel's breakfast area and grabbed some coffee, yogurt and a plain donut for Olive. She sat on the bed, downloaded an app to her phone which allowed her to easily locate Shane's grave site, and mentally prepared herself for what was to come…or so she thought.

As the check out time approached, Elizabeth realized that she could no longer procrastinate. She grabbed Olive, her bag and headed for the car.

As she sat behind the wheel, her breath caught in her throat and she felt her hands shaking. She realized that she had come this far, so she put the car in drive and made her way to Arlington National Cemetery.

She pulled in and paid the minimal fee to park. She wasn't certain if dogs were allowed, but if not, Olive somehow snuck by. She found the row which contained Shane's grave and they walked, and walked, and walked.

At the top of the hill, Elizabeth glanced over and her heart stopped…

 _ **In Loving Memory of**_

 _ **Shane M. Cantrell**_

 _ **LT. Commander US NAVY**_

 _ **Sept.1, 1987**_

 _ **Dec. 23, 2017**_

 _ **Purple Heart**_

 _ **Loving Fiancé, Son, Brother, Uncle and Friend**_

Elizabeth glanced around, suddenly feeling unprepared. Not only did she forget to bring flowers, but she was uncertain as to what to say. She glanced around and observed that many of the graves contained cones filled with beautiful fresh flower arrangements.

"Hi," she stated as she and Olive approached his marker and took a seat on the plush lawn. "Happy Wedding Day…" she whispered as she curled up by his headstone, hugging it as if she was able to feel him.

She sat momentarily as if she was expecting him to reply.

"I guess you're wondering why it's taken me this long to come here. I wish I had an answer for , how could you leave me? You promised that you'd be back. You promised…" She stated as her tears began.

Catching her breath, she continued, "I've been so busy blaming everyone including you and GOD, and the fact is, I'm angry with myself. I should have been here sooner. I should have told you that I love you; that I'm proud of you, and to thank you for loving me."

Elizabeth lay down, folded her arms and rested her head on her hands. She lay quietly with Olive content to sit by her side.

She fell asleep, and oddly enough she felt closer to Shane than she had since he last left on deployment. A short while later she opened her eyes, still alone, except for Olive.

She sat up, took a deep breath and stated, "I love you, but I just don't know if I can let go and move on. I know I'd have wanted you to if something had happened to me, but it didn't, and I just don't know if I can."

"Shane, I have Olive; I don't know how to thank you for her. She has provided me with such peace that I never thought I'd find. But how do I move on? We never talked about it, so how do I know that's what you really want? I'm not one to believe in signs…" she released a harsh breath that for the first time since his death sounded like a soft laugh, "Remember when you used to always say, 'There's your sign?' I got so tired of hearing it, but a sign right now would be much appreciated." She asked as she spun her engagement ring around her finger.

She walked up and placed her hand on Shane's headstone. Something caught her eye as she stepped beside his marker and found two lilac daisies, identical to the ones in the flower arrangement that Jack sent her to apologize, and her breath caught in her chest.

She glanced around but saw only brightly colored roses, carnations, daffodils and daisies. She picked up the two lilac daisies and laid them atop his marker.

"Are you implying Jack…? No," she released a forced breath, "it's just a coincidence…"

She and Olive started down the hill, but only passed three grave sites before turning around and running back to Shane's. With tears streaming down her face she said her final words to him. "I love you; I'll always love you. I forgive you, and I hope that you can forgive me. I don't blame you, but I do need to say goodbye. Rest in peace my dear Shane," she whispered. She removed her engagement ring and kissed it before placing it on the top of his marker.

Elizabeth called Olive and they slowly headed down the hill. Neither one turned around to view where they'd been as Elizabeth knew in her heart that they would never be back again.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3- You're Beth?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 3- You're Beth?  
**_

The drive back home was somber; no more tears were shed, yet the depression lingered. Elizabeth didn't expect to forget about the love she shared with Shane. After all it was a big part of her life. However, she wondered if there would truly be another man in her future that would make her feel as Shane had, safe, secure, and oh so loved.

She pulled into her driveway, put her car in park and finally took a deep breath, thankful that she had followed through and said goodbye to Shane. She glanced down at her left hand and found the empty space on her ring finger which had held her engagement ring non-stop for longer than she could remember. She assumed that with the ring gone, it would be her green light to start living again, yet still she was hesitant.

She left her bag in the car and slipped inside, feeling the need to be alone. However, as she sat in her den she realized that she was tired of the solitude and pushing people away. She decided that a good night's sleep was what she desperately needed, and then tomorrow would start her new beginning.

Sunday morning came and went. Elizabeth slept in, which was something that she rarely ever did. As the clock struck noon, she stepped outside and pulled her overnight bag from the trunk.

She glanced next door and observed Jack's Jeep Wrangler sitting at the end of Rosie's driveway. She thought back to the two lilac daisies sitting behind Shane's marker and she wondered if it was truly a sign.

"Ruff," Olive barked loudly and took off for the Coulter's side yard.

Elizabeth dropped her bag and ran after her, but was only able to catch her when she stopped to nose Goose through the closed gate.

"Come on girl; you haven't been invited over…"

"She's always welcome, and so are you," Jack stated from the other side of the gate.

"Oh, hi…we don't want to intrude," Elizabeth replied.

"Are you okay? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright, I understand," Jack stated as he opened the gate and stepped into the side yard.

"Thanks for the offer, but we really should get inside," Elizabeth responded.

As she started to walk away, Jack called out, "Rosie mentioned that you were going to say goodbye to someone, and I assumed it had to do with the thing you needed to do alone. So, are you okay?"

Elizabeth smiled weakly, "Yes, I'll be okay. It was way past time to make my peace with him. It was hard, but something that I had to do." She turned around and started back toward her yard.

"Him? Do you mean your fiancé?" he asked.

She stopped as he observed her gently and without a sound shake her head up and down.

There was something about this woman; he hadn't known her long, but he certainly felt her pain, and he wanted desperately to make her feel better.

He walked around her and caught her gaze, "Hey, Goose and I were going down to Virginia Beach to walk on the boardwalk. He'd like it if Olive could come with him."

She observed Olive and Goose lying side by side on the lawn between her and Jack. Goose rested his head on Olive's shoulders.

"That is sweet of you to invite her, Goose. But don't you think that two dogs to watch after will be too much for your daddy?"

"Well, I kind of assumed that maybe you'd come with us," Jack responded.

Elizabeth hesitated, so Jack quickly interjected, "Look at their sad puppy dog eyes. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?"

She smiled, "No, I wouldn't want that. When are you leaving?"

"When can you be ready?"

"Give me ten minutes."

"We'll say our goodbyes to Rosie and Lee and we'll be parked right out front."

"Okay," Elizabeth stated as she started for her car. She turned around, "Jack…"

Hearing her voice he stopped and turned around, "Yes, do you need something?"

"I just wanted to say 'thank you'…"

"Don't mention it. We'll see you in ten minutes."

Elizabeth watched as he turned and walked through the side gate and back into Rosie's yard. She grabbed her bag from the car and slipped inside, changed into a mint green sundress and flip flops and stepped back outside as Jack and Goose pulled up to her curb in front of her house.

Jack jumped out of the Jeep and was standing with the passenger door open before she reached him. "You look beautiful," he stated as Elizabeth approached.

"Thank you," she stated with a shy smile that he found to be quite endearing.

Olive took her seat beside Goose in the back, and Jack waited for Elizabeth to buckle her seatbelt before closing her door.

Thirty minutes later they pulled onto Pacific Avenue near the Norwegian Lady statue. They parked, grabbed their dogs and headed for the boardwalk. Dogs were allowed on the boardwalk, but with the numerous signs it was evident that they were not welcome on the sand during the summer.

The sun was high in the sky, but the clouds took some of the heat out of the air. They walked several blocks before stopping and leaning against the boardwalk railing overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

"I love the water," she stated softly. "It's so peaceful, so calming. Even in the winter there's something about the cold air on your face as you listen to the water crashing onto the shore," she stated as she appeared somewhat mesmerized by the lights on the horizon. "There's simply nothing quite like it."

Jack was mesmerized himself; he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, and real, and intelligent, and as he thought, he came up with even more things that he liked about her. So many things intrigued him, and he wanted to know more; he wanted to know everything about her.

Ordinarily, he would have simply asked her out to dinner. However, she was in a difficult situation. He wanted to give her the necessary time to process her fiancé's loss; even though it occurred months ago, she was just now really dealing with it. But then again, what if he waited too long and she started seeing someone else? His thoughts put his head in a whirlwind.

"Jack…Jack, Yoo-hoo, are you in there?" she teased. She called out several times, unable to gather his attention. "Jack…"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was just thinking."

"Would you care to share?"

"Some time soon, but not just yet," he replied.

"A man of mystery," she responded. "I like that…but not too much mystery, okay?"

"No real mystery here; I'm pretty much an open book," he admitted.

They started walking farther down the boardwalk, "So what kind are you?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Book, you said you were an open book. So, what kind? Are you a comedy, or drama or could it be romance or intrigue?"

He laughed, "Well, I'm probably more of a romantic comedy although that doesn't sound good. I guess I like having fun and I think I'm kind of romantic. Oh, I don't know, I guess guys aren't the ones to ask if they're romantic. The women in their lives would be the ones to ask."

"So, what would the women in your life say about you?" she asked.

"Hmm, well I thought I was doing okay in the romance department, but maybe Rachael thought differently."

"Rachael, is that your fiancé's name?"

"Ex-fiancé…"

"I'm sorry, but Jack, I can tell you have a kind heart. You sent me flowers to apologize for something you hadn't even done. That was sweet and kind and so very thoughtful. I know we're just friends, but I'll bet your ex's, or at least some of them will say that you were romantic."

Realizing the direction in which the conversation had turned she appeared a bit embarrassed, "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to bring up old girlfriends. It's none of my business."

"WOW, you make it sound like there were a lot of women…" although he wasn't certain why, he didn't want her thinking that he was some type of player with a bevy of beauties. "I've only had two serious relationships; I only proposed to one of them, and we know how well that turned out."

Elizabeth tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, causing him to stop and look at her, "Jack, I believe that everything that happens does so for a reason. Many times we don't know why, and sometimes we never learn the reason, but everything moves us down the path to be where we're supposed to be."

Jack looked skeptical, "Well, I just feel like a failure in that area. Apparently Rachael wasn't getting what she needed."

"Jack, maybe what you were able to give just wasn't what she needed…"

"Apparently what she needed was for me to leave the military."

Elizabeth released a frustrated breath, "I know the military is necessary, but it takes a special person to serve and an equally special person to hold things down at home. I used to feel that I was that person to take care of the home front while he served abroad, but I'm not so sure now."

She continued, "Jack, I'm sorry; I didn't meant to be a Debbie Downer. How about we change the subject and leave the harder topics for another day?"

"As long as there is another day," he quickly replied.

Without thinking, Elizabeth nudged his shoulder, "Of course there will be. You, Rosie and Lee are my only friends here."

"No, that's not true."

"I'm afraid it is. I do have friends at work, and after my fiancé died, I lost contact with the friends I'd made through him. It's like no one knew what to say to me, so they just stopped coming around."

"Well, Goose and I are your friends, and we aren't going anywhere," he assured her.

Olive placed her front feet in Elizabeth's lap as she began to rub behind her faithful companion's ears. "I was offered a job in my old elementary school back home…"

"You aren't leaving, are you?"

"I'm not going to say that I didn't think about it, but I love Virginia Beach and I had just put in an offer on the house, so I turned it down."

 _ **Phew,**_ Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I'm just glad you're staying."

Goose and Olive began dancing about and pulling on their leashes.

"Are you ready to head back?" she asked. "Although I think I could stay here all day. Listening to the ocean and feeling the breeze on my face is both relaxing and exhilarating; I love it."

Jack stood up and held out his hand, "Come on; I'm sure you're tired. Let's get you and Olive back home."

Jack pulled his Jeep into Elizabeth's driveway and stepped out to open her door.

She and Olive stepped outside the Jeep, and as she stood beside him, she stated "Jack, don't sell yourself short. There aren't many men who still open doors for women, and I find that to be very romantic."

"Get some rest. I'm sure that this has been an emotional time for you," he stated. He didn't want to leave her, but they had only met recently and he didn't want to intrude. "If you need anything, I'll be next door, okay? Oh, and Lee is cooking out tonight if you get hungry."

"Okay, and thanks for today. I enjoyed talking with you," she stated as she watched him back out of her driveway and head next door to Lee's.

Elizabeth closed the door but even with Olive in the house, she suddenly felt alone. It had been an emotional few days, and although she acknowledged the need to move on, actually doing so may have proven to be more difficult than she'd anticipated...

She started going through a box of her belongings, putting mementos from her years in college in a container on her closet shelf, and important educational books found their way into special spots on her den bookcase. The last item, a framed picture of her and Shane at a special military dance, was placed prominently on her mantle. She knew there was a need to put it away for safe keeping, but now just didn't seem like the right time.

She fed Olive, fixed herself her usual microwave meal, grabbed a glass of wine and took a seat in the den. After a few bites, she realized that she wasn't really hungry, although she had no difficulty consuming the glass of wine.

She walked back to her bedroom, grabbed her journal and returned to the den. Taking her already warm spot on the sofa, she took a deep breath, clicked her pen and thought about all of the emotions and feelings which had swept through her in recent days.

She opened her leather bound confidant, flipped to the next blank page and began releasing the feelings and emotions which on occasion had held her captive…

" _ **Of all the lessons I have learned throughout my life, letting go has got to be, without a doubt, the hardest. It makes no difference if it is through anger, guilt, loss, love or betrayal, the change that occurs as a result is never easy. It can be uncomfortable, disappointing or devastating as we fight to either hold on or let go.**_

 _ **I've loved you for so long that I can't imagine my life without you in it; yet here I am, alone. Night after night I lay in bed praying that I would fall asleep before I completely fell apart, and often times I failed miserably. I've filled rivers with the tears I've shed; does doing so make me weak? If so, I don't care.**_

 _ **Although I will never again see you with my eyes, feel your touch on my skin, hear your gentle voice, or feel the strength of your loving arms, my memories of you will live on and you will forever have a special place tucked away deeply within my heart.**_

 _ **I do feel some peace as a result of my visit with you today. I know what occurred was not your fault and I have resolved my anger at your loss. But I have to say that this 'goodbye' is still quite painful because I know that on this Earth I will never say 'hello' to you again."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the end table beside her. It was getting late, but she needed some fresh air, so she grabbed Olive's leash and out the door they went for a walk around the block. Hearing music in the distance, she wondered who was having a party.

As she came up the back side of the block, she observed numerous cars parked along the street at Rosie's house. One of those vehicles, Jack's Jeep, appeared to be blocked in and not likely to move any time soon.

As she closed in on the end of the block, the music and laughter became louder. There were men, and women in attendance, many of which were socializing on the deck while several children played with Goose in the yard. She assumed that it was a military gathering, which no longer pertained to her. She turned her head, and continued around the corner.

Passing the front of Rosie's house, the door flew open as Goose ran toward the road with Jack in hot pursuit.

"Hey, what's the party for?" she asked.

"Nothing major; we're just going away for a few weeks to do some training. Want to come join us?" he asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I still have a few things to do before bedtime. Thanks though," she stated as she tugged on Olive's leash doing her best to pull her away from Goose.

She had only walked a few strides away when she stopped and turned around, "Jack, please be careful."

"I will," he replied as he watched them walk away. How could a woman, especially one who was mourning the loss of another, have such an immediate pull on his heart?

As the days turned into a week, Elizabeth realized that it had been a long time since she'd missed someone, especially a man, but she did. She missed Jack; she missed seeing him, realizing how much she enjoyed his company and their conversations.

The days continued to drag by; Jack and Lee had been gone for 10 days, during which time Elizabeth found herself hanging out with Rosie. She was introduced to some of their friends, as she found herself feeling more at home in the military community than she ever thought she would again.

"Elizabeth, how do you feel about Jack?"

"What do you mean? We're friends, why?"

"Hmm, I was just wondering, because he is a nice guy."

"I know he's a nice guy, but I think with what each of us has gone through, friendship may be all we can handle right now."

"Elizabeth, don't close yourself off to anything or anyone, especially not someone as sweet as Jack."

"Rosie, I'm not really looking for anything right now. Besides, Jack has his own ghosts that he needs to deal with."

"Who, Rachael?"

"Rosie, they were engaged. I doubt that he could forget about that so easily."

"She wasn't right for him."

"Well, apparently he thought she was, so he must have loved something about her."

"Jack needs someone like you. I just believe that you two are perfect for each other. Don't ask me how I know; it's just a feeling I have."

"Well, if it's meant to be, it'll be. Right now I enjoy having a friend with no expectations."

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth walked out to the mailbox, grabbing a handful of magazines, flyers, a few bills and a card. Walking back through the house, she grabbed a bottle of water and took her mail into the den.

She was intrigued by the card, so chose to open it first. As she pulled it from the envelope, she smiled at its message, _**"I Really Miss You, but probably not as much as you miss me. I'm pretty awesome…"**_

She opened the card and read the message, _**"Elizabeth, I'll be home on Thursday, and since I've been gone I have done a lot of thinking, about you mostly, and I'd like to take you out to dinner. That is if you are agreeable. It can be as friends if you aren't ready for anything else. Just please think about it… Take care, Jack"**_

Elizabeth smiled; she released a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding as she brought the card up to her chest. Glancing up on her mantle she observed a picture of her and Shane and she felt the need to explain.

"You said that you wanted me to move on. I'm trying to do just that. I may believe in your sign theory after all, but another one would be greatly appreciated.

Breaking the quiet of the room, she heard her front doorbell ring. Opening the door she was both excited and surprised when she observed Jack and Goose on her front porch.

"Jack…"

"Hi, we got back early and I just wanted to come by."

"I'm glad to see you. Olive and I stopped at a pet store today and I picked up a present for Goose. Come on in and I'll get it."

Jack followed her inside, "Please forgive the mess. I promised that I'd unpack a box a day. Needless to say, I think I I've missed a few."

When Elizabeth returned to the den where she'd left Jack, he was holding a picture frame.

"That's Shane…"

"I know…"

"Duh Elizabeth," she responded, realizing how easily it would be to deduce who the man was in the picture with her. "Of course you would assume who it is.

Jack looked up and caught her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You're Beth…"

"Well, I'm Elizabeth; the only person to ever call me Beth was…"

"Shane…" Jack replied.

"How did you know?"

Jack placed the frame back on the shelf. He ran his hands up and down his face, "I knew Shane. Lee and I served with him before his transfer to another carrier. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I knew he had been killed in action, but I was deployed and couldn't attend his service."

Jack turned around and headed for the door, "I've got to go."

"Jack, are you okay?" she asked as his expression and tone drastically changed.

He turned back to face her, "He loved you so much. He talked about you all the time; how he worried about you when he was gone, and what would happen to you if he didn't come back. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I had no idea that it was you," he stated as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

"He never showed you a picture of me?" she asked.

"He did, a long time ago, and I just remember thinking how beauti…" he stopped suddenly, somehow feeling as though he was being disloyal to his friend. "I'm sorry, I forgot about it," he admitted. He turned away as he wiped his eyes.

She turned him back to face her, "Shh," she wrapped her arms around him as they both cried.

Jack pulled back and wiped his eyes again, "I'm so sorry. He was such a good man, and he loved you…always remember that."

"Jack…" she called out as he and Goose walked quickly toward the front door, leaving her holding the toy she'd purchased for Olive's good friend.

"I have to go," he called out as he jumped to the ground bypassing the 6 porch steps.

Elizabeth grabbed the picture, dropped to the floor and held it to her chest. "Is it wrong for me to move on? I need to; I want to, but am I being disloyal to you if I do?"

Jack drove his Jeep, originally parked in front of Elizabeth's house around the block and pulled up to the back side of Lee's house. He and Goose rushed inside.

"Was Elizabeth not home?" Rosie asked before getting a good look at his expression. "Oh no, what happened? Is Elizabeth okay?"

"Do you know who her fiancé is…was?" Jack asked.

"Who?" Lee asked.

"Shane…" Jack advised.

"Shane Cantrell? That Shane…?" Lee stated in a shocked tone.

"Yes," Jack replied. "I feel sick; I had no idea that she was his Beth."

Rosie jumped in, "How could you know? You guys haven't seen Shane in a long time. Remember the last time we saw him?" she reminded them. "It had to have been last summer or maybe even before. He was actually supposed to bring his fiancé to meet us, but she had to make an unexpected trip home."

"I just need to get away and do some thinking," Jack stated as he pulled his keys from his pants pocket and slipped out through the garage door.

"WOW, Shane Cantrell…I had no idea. What a small world it is," Lee stated. "I know that Jack knew Shane, but why is he taking this so hard?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Rosie asked.

"Get what?"

"Jack is interested in Elizabeth, and now he learns that she was engaged to Shane? It makes everything too close."

"I know that Elizabeth is a beautiful woman…"

"Oh, you noticed that, did you?"

"Stop it, Rosie. I can see that she's beautiful, but Jack has told me that he's not interested in a relationship with anyone."

"Right, well apparently he forgot to tell his heart."

"Put your match making gloves away. I'm telling you that he's just being nice. But if he is interested in a romantic relationship with Elizabeth, please let them figure it out."

"WOW, you really are clueless, aren't you?" Rosie grabbed an armload of dirty clothes and headed for the garage. As she opened the door from her kitchen into the garage she turned back to face Lee and stated, "Besides, you don't know the interesting tidbit of information that I know…"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4- Sacrifices and Sea Turtles

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 4- Sacrifices and Sea Turtles  
**_

"Hey wait…" Lee called out. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought that would get your attention," Rosie replied as she dropped the bundle of clothes at the door and walked back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table with Lee.

"Okay, I'm interested. What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Do you remember when Shane was here and Elizabeth, well we didn't know it was her, but she was supposed to be here too?"

"Yes, I remember…"

"Well, I had a long talk with Shane."

"About what?"

"Being a woman whose man is in the military," she replied.

"Okay, so what did you say?"

"It isn't what I said; it was what he said."

"Okay, so what did he say?"

"Things had escalated in the Middle East and you guys were getting ready to leave again. Shane had just been transferred to another carrier and he mentioned that he was worried about his girl," she explained. "He never called her by name; he just kept saying 'my fiancé' and 'my girl."

Lee popped the top on a can of beer as he settled in for the remainder of the story.

"He was worried that something was going to happen, and he talked to me because I was a woman, and may understand his fiancé's feelings."

Rosie took a deep breath before continuing, "I remember what he said almost word for word. He said, 'I can't talk to her about this but I have to say that this deployment scares me. I've always promised her that I will come back, but I'm worried that this time I won't," She stopped to take a deep breath, feeling all of the emotions that were felt during their talk.

"Lee," she continued, "Shane said, "If I don't come home, I hope she can meet someone special, like Jack. I know this doesn't sound macho, but I've seen the way he is with women. He's kind, respectful, and my girl's gonna need that. He's a good man, and I think he'd take care of her."

"What did you say?" Lee asked.

"I told him that everything was going to be okay and that Jack was with Rachael, so he had to come back," Rosie stated as she observed Lee provide her with an off look. "What was I supposed to say to him? He caught me off guard."

"Don't say anything to Jack about this," Lee warned.

"Why?"

"Rosie, he's freaked out enough over the fact that Shane and Elizabeth were together before."

"But Lee, he likes her. It's been so long since I've seen him smile. Then Elizabeth came along and his face lit up," Rosie stated before her own expression became sad. "Now, he's got this idea that he's doing something wrong; breaking some macho rule. The truth is I think Shane believed that something was going to happen and he wanted to know that Elizabeth would be taken care of, that emotionally she would be okay. Don't you think Jack needs to know and he can make up his own mind from there?"

"The problem is Rosie, you like to push for what you want. Maybe being together won't be what they want."

"WOW…how did we ever get together? You are truly clueless. Do you not see the way they look at each other? Don't you feel the sexual tension between them?"

"Uh no, because I'm a man and we are apparently clueless," Lee admitted. "What I do understand is that this whole thing is bizarre. To know that Shane hoped that she would meet Jack, and out of all the people everywhere, she moves in next to us, and meets Jack… I'm freaked out about it and it doesn't even pertain to me."

"Lee, don't you think he needs to know that it's okay to be interested in her; that Shane would be alright with it?"

"Please let them navigate this themselves. If they end up together you can tell him; keep your mouth shut about it otherwise," Lee practically begged.

Several days passed. Jack spent time with Rosie and Lee as usual, but every time the topic of Elizabeth came up, Lee shot Rosie "a look" and the subject was changed.

Jack entered and exited Lee's house through the garage, never glancing in the direction of Elizabeth's house. He even went so far as to go the long way around the neighborhood to keep from passing her house.

Jack's actions hardly went unnoticed by Elizabeth. Initially she laughed at the absurdity, considering it to be akin to the elementary school children who roll their eyes at each other as a passive aggressive sign during arguments.

Realizing that this had gone on way too long, Elizabeth decided to put an end to the childish behavior.

As Jack, Rosie and Lee sat in the kitchen trying to decide on something for dinner, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jack announced as he headed down the hall to the front door. As he opened the door, the sight of her took his breath away. "Hi," he barely managed to say.

"I saw your Jeep, and I was thinking, I mean, well," she began to ramble. "I haven't seen you since you left the other night."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Jack, can you come outside so we can talk?" she asked.

He was hesitant to do so, but stepped outside and they took a seat on the steps.

"Why did you run out?"

"I don't know…"

"You do know; please tell me so I can understand why you don't want to be friends anymore."

Jack looked down and then cast his eyes out toward the road, "I lied to you."

"Lied to me? About what?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't really lie to you, but…"

"But what, Jack?"

When you asked if Shane had ever shown me a picture of you and I said that he had, but I'd forgotten, that was true. But now that I know, I remember conversations I had with him about you."

"What conversations?"

"I was dating Rachael, but looking back on it, I wasn't happy. Shane told me that I needed the right woman, and he hated to say it, but Rachael wasn't her," Jack started to explain. "I guess he knew what he was talking about, because we know how that relationship turned out." Jack drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs, grabbing one wrist with his other hand.

"Elizabeth, Shane talked about you, and it was almost as if I knew you," he released a harsh breath, "I envied him, and it just feels wrong somehow."

"Jack we were a couple, much like other couples and we had our problems too. We weren't perfect."

He remained quiet so Elizabeth spoke up, "Hey, I made some spaghetti for dinner. Would you like to come over? We can talk some more…no pressure."

"I don't think it's a good idea, but thank you," he replied.

Elizabeth stood up from the steps and walked out into the yard, "Jack, I'm not asking for anything but friendship. If I can get past you knowing Shane, I wish you could."

"It's just seems too weird," he replied.

"Is it okay if Olive and Goose still play together?"

"I guess we'll see. I'm not sure how often I'll be over here…"

"I'll stay away, Jack. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable visiting with Lee and Rosie." Elizabeth turned to walk away but stopped and spun around, "You know, I was the one who lost Shane. He was my life, but I've come to grips with his loss. It's taken me awhile but I've managed to accept it. I wish you could…"

She turned around as Jack watched her walk away.

Elizabeth stepped inside, walked through the house and turned Olive out into the backyard. Ten minutes later, she stepped outside and found Olive and Goose on their respective sides of the fence talking; it was almost as if they were plotting.

"Olive, come on, it's time to come in. Tell Goose goodbye…" To Olive it felt like good night, but to Elizabeth, she sadly felt as if it was goodbye.

She cleaned up the kitchen, took a shower, and headed for bed. Realizing that it was only 8PM, she grabbed her journal and headed for the den.

She glanced at the toy intended for Goose that still sat on the counter of her kitchen and she again felt at a loss. Clearly it wasn't the same as what she felt when Shane passed away, but it was a loss nonetheless.

She opened her journal to the next blank page and began to unburden her heart onto the blank canvas before her…

" _ **As a child, we seem to be the center of someone's universe and any need is generally met swiftly and completely. However, any glitch in our otherwise perfect existence seems unimaginable, too difficult to handle and often impossible to work through. We learn, even as small children that through love, care and acceptance from others that we can face many hardships. The loss of a special toy as a child may be replaced by an adolescent friendship that becomes challenged by distance. As a toddler, our need for attention may be replaced by our adult need for solitude; our need to be watched over may be replaced by our desire for independence, and although we are self sufficient, our loss of a loved one may prove too difficult to be handled alone.**_

 _ **Although we want to know that we are capable of taking care of ourselves, facing life's hardships alone leaves much to be desired. Unfortunately, just because we may want to explore a relationship with someone doesn't make it a reality. The fact is, life is hard, people are complex with a plethora of feelings and emotions, ideas and assumptions, and breaking through those walls may be impossible, but difficult at best. Is it worth trying? I think all we can do is be honest, hoping that we will get like treatment in return, but forcing something that is not felt does nothing but place a strain on an already precarious situation.**_

 _ **In reality, no matter the age, our lives are wrought with trials and tribulations, the severity of which are no less or more devastating depending on your stage of maturity. As the saying goes, 'you must sweep your own front porch,' and as a result, you cannot assume that everyone will handle situations identically. Therefore, responsibility lies with each of us to deal appropriately, never casting blame on others for how they choose to manage the dilemma before them.**_

 _ **Situations change, causing us to deviate from plans that were once our dream. Does it make this new direction less desirable, or is it simply different? We hope that others will take the journey with us, but feelings and emotions cannot be forced. What one person can handle may not be so for another, and we must always allow others to find their own path without any sense of guilt."**_

As she closed her journal and sat it on the end table, she observed something which drew her back to a happier time when she accompanied Shane on a trip to the Galapagos Islands. She was fascinated by the sea turtles, finding them, next to dogs of course, to be her favorite animal.

She was with Shane in the gift shop when he purchased a beautiful sea turtle statue. As they stepped outside, he excused himself, running back inside, having left his credit card, or so he said.

Later that evening, sitting near a fire on the beach, he gave her a sea turtle pendant, clasping the silver chain around her neck, as he did the same for the matching piece that he wore.

Needing to put her hands on this gift, she jumped up and rushed to her bedroom, pulling box after box from her closet shelf. Finally, she found the precious pendant in the fourth box and held it tightly to her chest.

Her tears began to flow as she recalled his words, "Find the match." She remembered hating those words as it always seemed to her that he was saying if he didn't come home and they needed to identify him, that he would be wearing the match. It gave her chills to think that the identical match was never found in his personal effects, nor was it found on his body.

Her final thought that evening… _**Could there have been a mistake in his identity?**_

Elizabeth moved the statue to her mantle and placed the pendant around her neck. Oddly enough she thought that wearing it would make her feel closer to Shane, but she actually felt no draw toward him as a result.

Two weeks passed, Jack and Elizabeth had no contact with each other except when calling their respective dogs from the fence which joined both yards together. There were no smiles between them, only disappointment and unresolved emotions.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Rosie asked as he walked back inside from the backyard.

"What do you mean?"

"You look miserable; Elizabeth is miserable. Goose and Olive are handling this better than the both of you."

"You don't understand, Rosie. Shane and I were friends; we talked about the women in our lives, and he had such love for her. He told me about her; he didn't exaggerate; she is every bit as wonderful as he said."

"Then why are you here when she is over at her house?"

"Every time I look at her I see Shane telling me how truly blessed he was when she entered his life; how much he loved her and how he always wanted the best for her," Jack stated as his voice took on an aggravated tone.

"Rosie," Jack called out as he walked around her den, "I haven't been interested in a woman for so long, and now with Elizabeth, I can't get her off my mind, but I can't do anything about it…"

Jack stood at the den window and watched Elizabeth as she picked flowers from her garden, "I just wish I'd never met Shane; things would be so much easier."

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"This code of dating that you guys have. If I'm dating someone and we break up and my friend, after an acceptable amount of time which usually consists of me beginning to date someone else, asks if she can date him, I say 'have at it.' What's the problem with you guys?"

"It's just a courtesy."

"To whom? Is it that you guys are worried that the women will start comparing notes about you?"

"No, besides I have nothing to be concerned about. I have always treated the women I date with complete respect."

"Oh, but then you shut out someone you really care about because of some antiquated idea? Jack, I'm telling you, you are going to regret this. She won't be available forever. I know about this stuff and you're going to be sorry that you let this idea stick in your head. Shane isn't the problem here…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack, I need to tell you something…"

"Rosie," Lee called out as he entered the kitchen, "Remember what we talked about?"

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Rosie wants to put her two cents worth in regarding your relationship with Elizabeth," Lee stated.

"I don't have a relationship with Elizabeth," Jack responded.

"Do you want one?" Lee replied.

"It doesn't matter. It's too bizarre. Shane and I were friends; it would be like me going after Rosie if something happened to you."

"Ewwww," Rosie yelled out.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I'm going to tell you something…"

"Rosie…" Lee called out again.

"Be quiet, Lee."

Rosie's rant began, "Jack, you like Elizabeth and I believe that at one time she was interested in you. I have to tell you though, you've pushed her away, and in doing so, you've done nothing but showing her how to live without you. You know if you keep pushing, at some point she will just move on. Gosh, I don't know, she may already be at that point."

Jack sat with his head resting on his clasped hands.

"I know you Jack, and I don't think that's what you want; just because of whom you knew you're throwing everything away. Goose and Olive are smarter that the both of you."

As both men sat perfectly still she continued, "I'm telling you, I know for a fact that Shane would not be upset with you seeing Elizabeth." Rosie turned to Lee and stated, "I'm sorry, but he needs to know."

"Know what?" Jack appeared confused.

"Shane told me that if anything ever happened to him that he would hope a good man would fall in love with Elizabeth. Don't you see Jack; it's a sign from Shane…its okay."

"Is that what he said? I mean, there are a lot of good men out there. He may not have meant me."

"Jack, he mentioned you. He said that he'd seen you with women, and you were kind and considerate and respectful. He wanted you for his girl, although he never said who his girl was," Rosie explained.

Jack simply lowered his head and said nothing.

"I'm telling you Jack, you've pushed her away. How are you going to feel when you see her dating someone else?" Rosie advised him.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked as Jack grabbed his keys, called Goose and headed toward the garage door.

"I have a meeting on base, but I'll be back in a little while. Let's go out to dinner tonight, my treat, and if you see Elizabeth, invite her," Jack stated before disappearing into the garage.

"Why don't you invite her?" Rosie asked.

"Because I'm late for my meeting, and I don't think she'll come if I ask."

"I told you to keep your mouth shut," Lee stated. "Jack doesn't need that pressure. Now he'll feel like he needs to be what Shane wanted for Elizabeth instead of just being himself."

"You just don't get it, but what can I expect, you're a man after all," Rosie stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee pouted.

"Lee, Jack likes her; he wants to get to know her, and the only reason he's pushed her away is because he thought Shane wouldn't approve," she commented. "We know that's not true, and if he keeps pushing her away, she will move on. Who knows, maybe she already has."

"Do you know something about Elizabeth?" Lee asked.

"Not yet, but I will soon," Rosie replied.

"What does that mean?" Lee asked.

"Well, I'm going over to invite Elizabeth to dinner. I'll find out for Jack what's going on with her," Rosie stated as she walked out the door before Lee could say anything further.

Rosie stepped up onto Elizabeth's porch and rang her doorbell.

"Hi Rosie. How are you?" Elizabeth asked as she invited her inside.

"Doing pretty good; I came over to invite you out to dinner tonight," Rosie replied as she followed Elizabeth back to her den, where they both sat down.

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just Jack, Lee and I going out and we wanted to invite you. Actually, Jack wanted to invite you."

"Jack wanted to invite me? He hasn't said a complete sentence to me in weeks. I'm supposed to believe that he wants to go out to dinner with me?"

"He does, really he does."

"Then why is he not the one asking me?"

"He had a meeting on base, but he did ask me to ask you."

"How gallant of him…"

"Elizabeth, he's trying," Rosie stated as she stood up and walked to the fireplace. What's this? It's beautiful," Rosie stated as she picked up Elizabeth's sea turtle statue from the mantle.

"Shane bought that for me during a trip we took to the Galapagos Islands," Elizabeth stated as her eyes cast downward toward the floor. "It seems like a lifetime ago now."

Elizabeth reached inside the collar of her shirt and pulled out the pendant, "He got me this too?"

"Where's the match?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know. I wore mine until a few months after he passed away, but it wasn't in his personal effects."

"WOW, so anyway, you're coming to dinner with us, right?"

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but I have plans tonight."

"A date?" Rosie asked hesitantly.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Not hardly. My brother-in-law is on his way up from Florida to Pennsylvania for business and he's stopping here for the night."

"Oh, well maybe we could meet for dessert?"

"I appreciate your attempts, Rosie, but I'm sure that Lionel will be exhausted after driving, so we'll just stay here, but thank you."

"So, I understand about your brother-in-law, but since the topic is on the table, are you dating anyone?" Rosie asked.

"Well, I was hoping that… never mind. No, I don't even know if I'm ready to date anyway," Elizabeth replied.

"I still say that you and Jack would make a gorgeous couple."

"Rosie, don't push it. Jack has been clear about what he wants, or I guess I should say what he doesn't want, and that would be a relationship with me. He can't get passed Shane, and I've accepted that," Elizabeth responded. She released a harsh breath before continuing, "I do wish we could be friends at least."

Elizabeth's phone rang and Rosie excused herself as she headed home.

"So, are we double dating tonight?" Lee asked.

"No, Elizabeth has other plans," Rosie replied.

"Please don't tell me that she has a date."

"Okay, I won't tell you, but she is having dinner with someone else."

"Well, I don't want to be around when you tell Jack. I'm going out to cut the grass," Lee stated as he put on his tennis shoes and headed for the door.

"If you had let me tell him before about my talk with Shane they'd be together, but it may be too late now."

"Maybe you're right. What do I know; I'm just a man!"

"Well, when it comes to affairs of the heart, be quiet and let me handle it," Rosie firmly stated.

Several hours later Jack returned.

"Hey Goose," Rosie stated as he sprinted passed her and out the back door. Rosie looked out into the backyard to find Goose and Olive rubbing up against each other with the fence between them. "They are so much smarter that you two," she whispered.

"Where are we eating, and did you invite Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"I want to go to Outback, and yes, I did invite Elizabeth."

"Good, I need to talk to her."

"Yes you do, and although I did invite her, she has other dinner plans so she can't go."

"Please don't tell me that she has a date," he stated as the breath seemed to catch in his throat.

"Okay, I won't tell you," knowing the truth but hoping to push Jack passed his comfort zone, she let him assume the unthinkable.

Suddenly Jack's mood dropped, "Am I too late?"

"I don't know. Maybe you need to talk to her," Rosie suggested as he walked toward the front door.

A moment later he returned to the den, "There's a Jaguar parked in her driveway. I guess I have my answer."

Dinner time rolled around and although Jack had made the offer, he no longer wanted to go.

The entire time they were in the restaurant, Jack was elsewhere. Physically he was present, but mentally and emotionally he was miles away, and he couldn't help wondering what was happening at Elizabeth's house.

Lee and Rosie had a wonderful time as it was almost as if they were alone on a date. As they pulled into the driveway, Lee opened the garage door and he and Rosie walked inside. Jack continued around the front of the house and took a seat on the porch.

His attention was fixed on the unknown car in Elizabeth's driveway and as the night wore on, it didn't appear to be budging.

Lee stepped out onto the porch, "Jack, it's almost midnight; Rosie and I are heading to bed. Are you staying over?"

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm staying," Jack replied.

"Well, come on in; I'm going to lock up."

"Do you think he's spending the night?" Jack asked as he stood from the porch steps. He walked toward the front door, finding it difficult to divert his eyes from what appeared to be the truth that he didn't want to admit.

With the late hour, Lee could only assume that Elizabeth's guest was staying over, "I don't know, man. I'm sorry. I really like Elizabeth, and I think you two…well, I should have let Rosie tell you about her conversation with Shane before, maybe you wouldn't be on the outside looking in like you are right now."

Jack sat up all night unable to sleep. He lay in bed in the guest room closest to Elizabeth's house, and with every noise, he found himself checking her driveway, each time hoping that the Jaguar was gone. Unfortunately, it didn't budge and only made Jack fret more over the fact that he had apparently pushed her too far away as Rosie had suggested.

As the sun rose, Jack stepped outside to grab the newspaper. Hearing Elizabeth yell "Good morning" to Mr. Yost across the street his attention was immediately directed towards her.

She was wearing a lavender terrycloth robe, _**certainly not sexy enough for an overnight guest…oh, who am I kidding, she's sexy in anything she wears.**_

Olive broke from Elizabeth's hold as Goose ran out Lee's front door. After more than two weeks of only seeing each other through the fence, they were so happy to be able to touch, and lick and play.

The belt on Elizabeth's robe loosened and the front separated revealing her shorts and tank top underneath. Elizabeth walked over into Rosie's side yard, "Come on, Olive. We need to get back inside." Catching Jack's glance as he moved from her eyes downward and back up again, she realized that her robe was open, and she quickly closed it, cinching the belt tightly.

"I see you had a date last night."

"Excuse me? Didn't Rosie tell you that it was…" she started to explain before he rudely cut her off.

"Yes, Rosie said that you had plans."

"Well, I'm surprised that you even noticed."

"I noticed…I also noticed that he spent the night."

Realizing that Jack assumed Lionel to be her date, she enjoyed watching his jealous side, "Jack, Lionel knew Shane too; they were friends, almost like brothers. They went to football games together, and he was sad when Shane was killed, but he didn't blame me for the fact that they knew each other. Unlike you, he still feels comfortable being around me."

"That's apparent, spending the night on the first date? I just didn't expect that."

"I don't think it's any of your business. You made it pretty clear that you don't want anything to do with me. So it shouldn't matter to you who I see or choose to spend my time with."

Elizabeth grabbed Olive's leash, "Come on, we need to go home. At least Lionel wants to spend time with me."

Jack stood in the middle of the yard and watched as she disappeared into the house. He squatted down and wrapped his arms around Goose, "Why did I let her walk away?"

He wasn't certain why, but he felt some relief when, by mid-morning, he observed that the Jaguar was no longer tying up a space in Elizabeth's driveway. However, Jack sulked all day, his thoughts drifting to several weeks ago when he first let her walk away. _**How can a woman I barely know have such a hold on me?**_

As the sun set, Elizabeth stepped out onto her back porch, "O-L-I-V-E," she yelled with no response.

At the same time, Jack was calling, "G-O-O-S-E," also with no response.

Elizabeth slipped on her shoes and ran out the backdoor. Finding the bottom panel on the side gate broken, she suddenly became frantic.

"Is Olive with Goose?"

"Is Goose with Olive?"

Each one asked about their respective dogs simultaneously.

"No," was the response from each one.

Elizabeth began calling Olive, her voice becoming louder as she became more frantic.

Jack ran around to the side of the house and jumped into his Jeep. He pulled it around to the front of Elizabeth's house, "Jump in."

"Jack, I don't think…"

"Elizabeth, we can argue later. Right now we need to find them," he yelled through the open window.

Elizabeth climbed into Jack's Jeep and they began driving around the neighborhood, each one calling for the dogs outside their respective windows.

Hearing the emotion in her voice, Jack reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a slight squeeze, "We'll find them, I promise."

They made their way throughout the entire neighborhood, but seeing no sign of them, Jack drove to the dog park. He parked his Jeep and they walked out into the field, dimly lit by the full moon.

Realizing that the dogs were nowhere in sight, they started back for the Jeep.

"Well, look at that…" Jack stated as he glanced along the outer dog park fencing.

There they found Olive lying in the grass with Goose lovingly watching over her.

"Olive, are you okay?" Elizabeth rushed over to her.

"Jack, she won't get up…Olive, what's wrong?" Elizabeth called out as she heard Olive whimper.

Jack pulled his phone out, and hit the "Flashlight" app. They both looked over her, but neither could find anything wrong… nothing; not even a scratch. However, she simply lay on her side and continued to whimper, seemingly in pain.

"Jack, what's wrong with her?" Elizabeth's tears slipped from her eyes.

"I don't see anything, but maybe it's something internal," he stated as he carefully picked Olive up and carried her to his Jeep with Elizabeth and Goose acting as his shadows.

Jack pulled out of the parking area and headed for the Emergency Vet.

At the first stoplight, Elizabeth turned around, "Jack…We've been had; she's fine, look at her…"

Jack looked in the rearview mirror and found Goose and Olive sitting side by side, tales wagging and licking each other. He turned the Jeep around and headed back toward Elizabeth's house.

Elizabeth and Olive stepped out of the Jeep. She was surprised when she turned around and observed that Jack and Goose were following them up the sidewalk.

Elizabeth stopped at the steps to her porch; she turned around, "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?" he asked.

"For putting everything else aside and helping with Olive, even though she was a little liar," she replied, giving a disapproving glance in Olive's direction.

Suddenly the words came out before he could stop them, "I don't like seeing you sad."

"Seriously? If that's the case Jack, why did you push me away? I mean, if you weren't ready or interested in anything but friendship that would have been fine. I think all relationships need to start out as friends anyway. Some never go any farther and that's fine…that would have been just fine."

"You don't understand…"

"No, I don't understand. Please explain it to me, because I miss our talks; I miss spending time with you, and apparently Goose and Olive missed each other enough that they ran away together," she stated as the emotions of the dogs being gone, and her apparent loss of Jack had overcome her.

Jack stepped forward, "Elizabeth…"

She backed up slightly as the heel of her foot bumped the bottom step, "Jack, really we didn't have to be anything but friends, but I miss my friend…"

As tears filled her eyes she continued, "Jack, since Shane's been gone, I haven't felt this comfortable around a man as I did around you."

As emotion filled her voice she continued, "I don't understand it, but somehow in the short amount of time that I've known you; in those wonderful conversations we shared, I even felt closer to you than I ever did Shane, and that scares me."

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, "I loved Shane, but if there was a problem in our relationship, it was that he was quiet; he didn't like to talk, and I was always pushing him to tell me how he felt."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth…"

"You don't have to be sorry Jack. You can't help how you feel and no matter if I think it's absurd or not, those are your feelings; you are entitled to them."

She turned to climb her porch steps when he called out, "I don't want to be your friend, Elizabeth."

Having only climbed one step Elizabeth turned around, "Oh, okay…well at least I know." Feeling the tears slip from her eyes she turned around to retreat.

Jack grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, "Elizabeth, you don't understand."

"No I don't and apparently you won't or can't explain it, so I guess that's that. Please just let me go, Jack. I won't bother you anymore."

Jack took a deep breath and began to let the explanation fly, "When Shane told me about you, I was so envious. I was with Rachael at the time, and I didn't even know you, but I think I was more in love with you than I ever was with her," Jack poured out his heart as his fingers brushed away several tears that fell down her cheeks.

"When I found out that you were the woman Shane told me about and he was no longer here, it was as if I'd caused it somehow…like reverse Karma or something."

"Jack, that's silly. You aren't responsible for Shane's death."

"I know I'm not, but there's a code among men, Elizabeth; you don't date another man's girl," he stated as his respiration became more rapid. "I know I didn't, but as he told me about you; the more he said, the more I wished that I had what he had…the more I wished that I had you! I can't help feeling guilty."

Elizabeth began to cry, "I don't know what you want, Jack."

"I'd like things to go back to before I knew who you were, but obviously that can't happen."

"No, it can't. Jack, all I want is for you to not cringe when I'm around."

"I don't cringe."

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry; I live here now, and apparently for the most part, you live next door. I can't and I won't hide from you," she stated as she struggled to keep her breathing under control.

As his own respiration increased, he admitted, "I don't want you to hide from me. Elizabeth. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just want…"

"What? What do you want?"

The desire for her was so strong that he could no longer speak, let alone think. Although time moved swiftly, it actually felt as though everything stopped.

Their bodies were inches apart as each one could feel the warm breath of the other on their skin. He heard her gasp softly as his hand rested on her cheek and her head pressed against his fingers.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, "I want…I want…Oh Lord help me, I want you!"

His thumb swept gently across her soft lips as his heart pounded so loudly that it drowned out any other sounds. He leaned closer as his lips met hers with such warmth that she felt her body melting into his.

As quickly as they came together, he then backed away. "I'm so sorry."

"Jack, I'm tired of hearing how sorry you are. Please stop. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Elizabeth, I want to sit and talk to you all night; I want to learn everything there is to know about you. I want to hold you when you're scared, and tell you that everything will be alright, because I'd never let anything happen to you. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realize it, but now it's too late."

"Why?"

"Clearly it doesn't matter anymore, because you have Lionel now."

"Huh?"

"Lionel, I assume that you two are dating now."

Elizabeth began to laugh nervously, "My sister, Viola would be upset if I was dating him."

"Why, did she used to date him?"

"No, she's currently married to him. I didn't have a man spend the night, Jack. Well, technically Lionel is a man, and he did spend the night, but he's my brother-in-law and he was just passing through on his way to Pennsylvania."

"Why didn't you tell me? You made me look like a fool."

"I tried to, but you cut me off. Besides, I liked seeing the jealous side of you. Somehow it made me feel important to you. But I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to tease you."

"So you aren't seeing anyone?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, its Saturday, so no plans here. What did you have in mind?" she replied.

"I have something that I need to do and I'd like you to be with me."

"Okay, what time do you want to go?"

"Is 9:00 okay? It will take a while to get there, so I don't want to leave too late."

"Sure, I'll be ready. Can the kids come too?"

"Of course; they are partly the reason we're together," Jack stated as he pulled her hand up to his lips. "I'm going to leave now so you can get some rest. Well, I need sleep too; I didn't get any last night."

"Oh no, you didn't sleep last night? What was wrong?" she asked.

"I was worried about a certain woman who had a male guest sleeping over…so he was really your brother-in-law?"

"Yes Jack, Lionel is my brother-in-law."

Jack released a cleansing breath as he started across the lawn to Lee's house.

"Hey wait…" she called out.

Stopping in his tracks he spun around, "Yes…"

"You kiss me like that and then you leave without a proper good night?"

"After tomorrow, I have something I need to do first."

The following morning, Jack was up early. He rode up the street to McDonald's and picked up breakfast and coffee before driving to Elizabeth's house to pick her up.

He lifted Goose and Olive up into the Jeep before opening Elizabeth's door and seeing her safely inside with her seatbelt buckled.

"So, any hint as to where we're going?" she asked.

"I need to make my peace with Shane. Is that okay with you?"

"If it makes you feel better then I'm all for it."

Jack reached over and took her hand holding it the entire way up I-95. As they turned into Arlington National Cemetery, they barely found a parking spot in the already packed parking lot.

Jack and Elizabeth walked in silence until they came over the hill and she pointed out his head stone. She stood quietly as Jack knelt in front of the marker…

"Shane, I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to come here. I've thought about you often, probably more so recently," Jack stated as he glanced over at Elizabeth and smiled. "I really don't know what to say here, Shane. Do you remember telling me about your girl? Well, I had no idea that your girl was Elizabeth. I have to tell you, you were right, she is very special."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder for support.

Jack was going through the motions of breathing, thankful that it was an involuntary action, for if he had to think about doing it, he wasn't certain that it would get done.

Elizabeth stepped back in order to give Jack some privacy.

"Shane, I'm here to pay my respects, and to ask for forgiveness and maybe hope to get some acceptance. When you talked about Elizabeth, I had no idea who she was. I met her, but still didn't know her tie to you. Once I found out that she was the woman you talked about, I tried to back away…really, I did. Shane, I'd have to say that you painted her perfectly. She is beautiful both inside and out, so I guess this is where I ask for acceptance," Jack stated as he took a much needed breath. "I have never been someone who breeched the code of dating another man's girl, but I'm telling you Shane, I can't get her off my mind. She was so torn up over losing you, and I just want to help make her whole again."

Jack bowed his head and prayed silently.

Jack stood, "Now I have to ask for forgiveness. I know what you told me when you left, but when I learned that your plane went down and you hadn't survived, I was still deployed in Afghanistan and I couldn't get home. I need to give this back to you…" Jack stated as he reached inside his shirt and pulled the chain over his head.

Jack stepped forward and laid the chain with the pendant across Shane's marker. Hearing Elizabeth gasp he turned around, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth rushed forward and removed the chain and pendant from Shane's headstone, "Where did you get this?"

"Shane gave it to me when he left on his last deployment. He said that if anything happened to him that I was to …"

"Find the match," both of them responded in unison.

Elizabeth reached inside her shirt and pulled out the matching pendant, "I don't understand. I thought I was to use the pendant to match up to the one he wore in case there was a problem identifying him. But he wasn't even wearing it."

"I thought that's what he meant too. But Elizabeth, this is what he meant…us, you and me. He wanted me to find you if something happened to him," Jack replied.

Elizabeth removed the pendant from her neck, connected the two pieces and laid them across his headstone, next to her engagement ring, which was surprisingly still present.

Tears fell unrestricted down her cheeks as she knelt at his marker. "I said before that I wouldn't be back; little did I know the plan you had in store for me…us," she turned and glanced at Jack. "You were such a kind man; you were always thinking about others instead of yourself. Thank you for understanding, and for giving us your blessing."

Elizabeth pressed her fingertips to her lips before placing them on the top of the headstone, "You can rest now, Shane."

Elizabeth grabbed Olive's leash as she turned around and walked with Jack and Goose toward the hill. She stopped and turned around…

Jack stopped, turned around and stepped back toward her. His finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his. He tenderly swept the tears that slipped down her cheeks as he smiled warmly. He held out his hand, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she stated as she placed her hand in his and they walked over the hill and out of sight.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5- Let's Communicate

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 5- Let's Communicate  
**_

 _ **Two Months Later…**_

"Hey Lee, is Jack eating with us tonight?"

"I'm not sure why you're asking me. Since he and Elizabeth started dating, we rarely see him or Goose anymore," Lee replied.

"Are you jealous?" Rosie asked.

"Me? Of course not, but I was kinda use to having him around. I'm happy for him; for both of them actually. I've never seen him happier," Lee admitted.

"Well, I don't know Elizabeth like you know Jack, but she does seem happier to me," she commented as she pulled pork chops from the refrigerator and began preparing dinner.

Hearing the front door open and close, Rosie and Lee first glance at each other before casting their eyes toward the hallway.

"Hey Jack; what are you doing here?" Lee teased.

"What, I'm not welcome here anymore?"

"Jack, don't let him tease you. You are always welcome here," Rosie commented. "But now that he mentions it, we haven't seen you in quite a while."

"I'm sorry, but I just…"

"You don't have to explain, Jack. You want to spend as much time as possible with her before you have to leave again," she replied. "Did you get your orders yet? Lee got his today."

"You know, I have never wanted to remain stateside more than I do right now, but to answer your question, I received my orders too."

"Well, for your sake, I was hoping that maybe they bypassed you this time around, but since Lee got his, and you're on the same team, I knew it would be too good to be true," Rosie sadly responded. "Have you told Elizabeth?"

"I know I need to tell her, but I'm afraid to bring up the subject. It's not a positive one for her, and actually now that we're together, I'm not fond of leaving either."

"You have to tell her, Jack."

"I know, but I just pulled up and she isn't home yet," Jack replied.

Rosie looked at her watch, "Jack its 6:15, she's usually home by 4:30 or 5 at the latest. I need to call her."

Jack jumped in, "No, she had to pick up Olive from the Vet. Did you forget that she was being spayed today? She was so frantic last night. Olive means the world to her."

"So do you, Jack," Rosie replied.

Jack smiled as he took a seat at the kitchen table, "I know, but you don't mess with her dog."

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Elizabeth a text…

"Hey Sweetheart. Goose and I r waiting to c u and Olive…"

He waited for a response, but received none. He quickly became concerned as Elizabeth always responded back to him within a few minutes.

"Elizabeth is everything OK…?" he texted again but still received no response.

"I'm going to leave Goose here while I try to find her," Jack stated as he stood up and left before receiving a response from either Rosie or Lee.

As he crossed the yard heading to Elizabeth's house, he noticed that her car was still sadly absent from the driveway. Once he reached her side yard the phone dinged…

"Not good, Jack. Olive isn't waking up from the anesthesia…"

"I'm on my way…" Jack texted back before sprinting across the front yard and jumped into his Jeep.

Ten minutes later he ran into the Vet's office only to find the waiting area empty.

"Can I help you, sir?" the clerk asked.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, is she still here?"

"She's in the exam room," she stated as she pointed away from the desk. "Just go through that door, and she's in the second room on the right."

Jack was through the door before the instructions had been completed. He walked slowly down the hall, listening carefully at each door. Then he stopped…

"Olive, I love you so much; you just have to wake up," Jack heard Elizabeth talking, apparently to herself, through the closed door.

Jack knocked softly; hearing her soft, timid voice, he entered. Assuming that it would be the Vet, she rushed to Jack when he stepped into the room.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're here," she cried into his chest as her arms made their way around his neck and his arms enveloped her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. They did blood work before spaying her and nothing abnormal showed up, but she apparently had a reaction to the anesthesia and she's waking up, but very slowly," she stated as she wiped her eyes with a tissue from a box on the counter.

"She's strong, honey. She'll wake up. Where's the Vet?" Jack asked.

"He's with Olive. He said he'd be back in a few minutes," she stated as she released Jack and walked over toward the window.

The door opened slowly as Elizabeth and Jack directed their attention to Dr. Campbell.

"Geoff, how is she?" Elizabeth stated as she started for the door but stopped suddenly.

Dr. Campbell smiled, "She's fine. I'd like to …"

Before he could finish, Elizabeth rushed up and hugged him, "Thank you so much."

Jack stood back and watched as the young, attractive veterinarian wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and hugged her back.

Elizabeth pulled back and immediately directed her attention to Jack, "Dr. Campbell, this is my boyfriend, Jack Thornton. Jack, this is Dr. Geoff Campbell."

Jack stepped forward and reached out to shake Dr. Campbell's hand. "Is Olive going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes, she was slow to come out of the anesthesia, but she's doing well now. I do want to keep her here tonight; I have a few surgical patients so I'll be staying over to keep an eye on them," he suggested.

"Whatever you think is best. May we see her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, come with me," Dr. Campbell stated. He observed Jack take hold of Elizabeth's hand and walk out into the hallway as he held the door open.

They followed Dr. Campbell down the hall to the surgical suite recovery room. Elizabeth hesitantly entered the room not wanting to excite Olive.

Olive's tail began wagging when she observed Jack and Elizabeth and as she glanced around, it was almost as if she was looking for her buddy, Goose.

Jack and Elizabeth both sat on the floor petting Olive as she rested her head in Elizabeth's laps. They watched as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

"Maybe we should go," Jack suggested as he stood up and held out his hand.

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Olive's head. She moved slightly, allowing Olive to rest on the comfy blankets beside her. She took Jack's hand, not wanting to leave, but realizing that she needed to.

"She can go home tomorrow, anytime after noon," Dr. Campbell advised.

Elizabeth stuck out his hand, deciding now that a handshake was more appropriate than a hug. "Thank you for everything, Geoff. Is it okay if I call in the morning to check on her?"

"You call whenever you like. I'll be awake all night if you need to talk," Dr. Campbell stated as he walked them outside before locking up the building.

"I'll follow you home," Jack stated. "Do you want me to stop and pick up some dinner?"

"No, I put a roast in the crock pot and it should be ready by the time we get home," she replied.

Once home, Jack ran next door and explained to Rosie and Lee what was happening before he grabbed Goose and headed back to Elizabeth's house.

When Goose and Jack returned, Elizabeth had the table set and was busy plating their food. Goose ran inside, said "Hello" and went through the house looking for Olive.

They were almost finished with dinner when Jack put down his fork, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Jack. Is something wrong?"

"No, but I just wanted to know how well you know Olive's Vet?"

"Oh Geoff? Gosh, Shane introduced me to him when he gave me Olive, why?"

"Well, you were just, I mean, you seemed sort of familiar with him; I was just wondering."

Elizabeth reached across the table and took his hand, "If you are referring to the hug, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking; I was just so relieved that she was going to be okay. Besides, I did introduce you as my boyfriend."

She squeezed his hand and smiled, "Hmm, maybe a little jealousy is good."

"I'm not jealous," he quickly responded.

"Okay, I believe you. I wouldn't get jealous either if some random woman came up and hugged you. Hey, changing the subject, I know it's getting late, but there is a good movie on tonight. Would you like to stay and watch it with me?"

"Absolutely. Let me help you get the kitchen cleaned," he stated as he got up, thankful for the change in subject.

With the kitchen cleaned, they headed for the den. "Oh, I have some ice cream from that new store up the street. Would you like some?" she asked.

"Sure, what flavor do you have?" he asked.

"Strawberry and fresh peach…"

"Okay, you fix the ice cream and I'll turn Goose out for a few minutes before we get settled down."

Elizabeth turned to walk back to the kitchen but only walked one step when his hand on her arm turned her around. "I haven't told you today, but I love you," he stated followed by a soft, gentle smile.

"I love you too," she stated as she stepped back toward him.

As she closed the distance between them, his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her close. She felt the strength of his hold as she enjoyed the safe and protected feeling it provided.

As he held her close, her giggle tickled his ear. He leaned back slightly, but immediately captured her lips. The first kiss was soft and gentle, but as his hand cradled the back of her head, urging her lips closer, each kiss that quickly followed increased in intensity and passion.

"Turn Goose out; I'll get the ice cream and beat you to the den," she whispered, kissing him quickly one last time.

Elizabeth was putting the ice cream back into the freezer when Jack and Goose walked back into the house. Jack was sitting on the sofa in the dimly lit den when she walked in with two bowls, one in each hand.

Jack took both bowls and placed them on the coffee table, "I guess I won," he stated referring to the fact that he beat her back to the den.

She moved over closer, swept her fingers through the hair on his forehead and leaned in, "I'm okay that you won, because right here, right now, I think I'm the winner." Her lips met his; they were cool and tasted of the strawberry ice cream she'd sneaked a spoonful of while he was outside.

Her lips warmed as she felt herself melting into him. His fingers traced up and down her arm as she felt her skin tingle at his touch.

"What movie did you want to watch?" he whispered as his lips worked their way down the side of her neck to her collarbone before moving back up her neck, eventually stopping and nibbling on her earlobe.

"Huh…? Oh yea, the movie…I hear it's over-rated," she breathlessly whispered as she closed her eyes and felt her skin tingle all the way down to her toes.

He leaned against her as his hand rested along the back of her neck. They were so close that they shared the same air, and the warmth of each breath was felt on their skin. He laid her back as her head rested on the soft, fluffy arm of the sofa.

Elizabeth could feel the weight of his body against hers and as his fingertips traced along her body, the warmth seemed to pool in her stomach. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand slip behind her body, pulling her closer.

The anticipation of his lips upon hers had her breathing rapidly and quite shallow, leaving her feeling slightly lightheaded.

She felt an explosion of emotions as their lips touched, gently at first, becoming more hot, demanding and possessive with each kiss that followed. Her lips parted slightly and she sighed as her body felt more alive than it had even been before.

Jack had been in other relationships before, but never had the desire for a woman strike him as it did with Elizabeth. He felt the need to be closer and closer, realizing that he could unzip his body and wrap himself around her and yet it still would not be close enough.

Having been engaged before and feeling her body soften at his touch; Jack just assumed that she had been intimate with a man before. As their tongues danced and the passion soared, Jack slipped his hand under her shirt, initially resting it on her abdomen.

"Oh Jack, please…"

Assuming it as a sign of pleasure, he continued as his hand rose higher.

Elizabeth squirmed underneath him as she pushed his chest, eventually getting his attention, "Please…stop!"

Feeling her body stiffen under him he stopped suddenly, "What's wrong?" he barely managed to say through his breathless tone.

She slipped out from under him, leaving him confused, but only momentarily.

Realizing that she most likely hadn't been intimate with a man since Shane he thought he understood. "Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I guess I didn't realize how soon it was since you and Shane…

"No Jack, but maybe we should have had this conversation before now…"

"What conversation?" he asked.

"Jack, I'm not like most women you've met, or probably like many you've dated…"

"Elizabeth, you have fascinated me from the moment I first laid eyes on you, so no, you're nothing like the women I've been involved with before."

Elizabeth walked over to the fireplace, resting her elbows on the mantle as her hands cradled her face.

Jack walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder as she moved away from him.

"You must think I'm some sort of tease; I don't mean to be," she stated as her eyes welled with tears. "I haven't felt this way in a really long time, if ever, but I can't and it's so unfair to you."

"Honey, what is unfair? I don't understand," Jack pleaded for clarification. "Please look at me?"

"Jack, this whole thing is embarrassing and I get so tired of explaining myself."

"There is no need to be embarrassed. I understand that you and Shane were engaged. I'm sure that you two were physically active; maybe it's just too soon for us…"

"Physically active…if you're implying tennis, hiking or rollerblading, you would be correct, at least on the tennis and hiking part," she nervously teased. Looking in Jack's direction, he appeared even more perplexed.

"Jack," she continued, "Shane and I, we weren't…I mean, I'm not…we didn't…"

Hearing her voice waver and observing her nervousness he blurted out, "I'll wait until you're ready, Elizabeth."

"That's sweet of you to say, Jack, but it's not what you think. I guess I didn't say anything, because I didn't want you to walk away."

He rushed toward her, "Are you sick?" he asked as concern was written all over his face.

She released a soft laugh, "No, I'm not sick. I'm a virgin."

Although he heard exactly what she said, he certainly wasn't expecting that reveal, "You're a what?"

She was used to the response, but usually by now the men were looking for ways to retreat. Even Shane initially walked away from her when she advised that she wouldn't make love to him until they were married. So Jack's response didn't surprise her.

"Do I need to repeat it?"

"Uh, actually no…"

"Well, thanks for coming to sit with me at the Vet, and I…"

"Are you dismissing me?"

Elizabeth released a frustrated breath, "Jack, I'm 30 years old; I've been in this situation many times and although I wish I could be like other women, I can't. I want to wait; I want to be able to save that one part of myself for my husband. But then again, my friends have told me how important making love is in a relationship, so I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. Even my girlfriends think I'm a freak."

Jack walked up and slipped his finger under her chin, lifting her head so her eyes met his, "I need you; I admire you; I love you, and I have no desire for you to be like other women. You are who you are; you are most definitely who I want in my life, and I'm so very sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable."

For the first time in her adult life, Elizabeth was not left feeling odd, weird, or like an aberration. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've never meant anything more in my entire life…"

Jack took her hand and led her back to the sofa where they took their seats side by side. He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "Is that okay?"

"Jack, that's very much okay," she stated as she leaned her head on his chest. "Jack…"

"UH huh…"

"Kissing is good too, as long as it's okay with you."

Jack smiled showing the dimples that she had quickly grown to love, "I'm good with kissing."

She smiled back, "You certainly are."

"You know what I meant."

"Yes, and you know what I mean. I love you Jack…thank you for understanding."

Jack kissed her forehead, "You mean the world to me, Elizabeth. We will take things as slow as you want."

"But not too slow, okay? After all, we aren't getting any younger," she stated.

They turned on the movie, "The Incredible Jessica James," and Elizabeth nuzzled into his chest, feeling more comfortable, physically and emotionally than any man had ever made her feel before.

Elizabeth awoke to find Jack standing over her pulling the comforter from the back of the sofa to cover her body.

"It's late and Goose and I are leaving," he whispered. I'll lock up when we leave."

"Okay, walk carefully…"

"Walk carefully?"

"Yes, if you were driving, I'd say be careful driving home. So, be careful walking next door…"

Before leaving the room he called out to her, "Honey, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? Uh, actually, it would be tonight?"

She never opened her eyes but quickly responded, "I'd love to," she sent two air kisses in his direction.

He didn't want to leave, but knew that he needed to. As he walked back to Lee's he contemplated how on earth he would be able to be with her, yet not with her until he proposed and they married. He could only assume that this would take much more strength and willpower than the SEAL missions he'd participated in.

"So, you decided to come home?" Lee asked. "I was getting ready to lock up. I just assumed that you were spending the night with Elizabeth."

"She's not that kind of girl, Lee," Jack snapped at him as he walked by.

"I'm sorry, did something happen?"

"No, we've decided to take things slowly. After all, it hasn't been that long ago since she lost Shane. Do you think it's too soon to propose to her?"

"WHOA, slow that horse down and put him back in the barn. Jack, you just broke up with Rachael, and she lost Shane not too long ago, so both of you are hurting and wanting someone in your lives. There isn't any rush, is there?"

Shane continued, "I mean, I really like Elizabeth, and I think you both are good together, but marriage? Just date and have some fun together."

"She's not that kind of woman, and I would never push her into something," Jack stated in a stern tone.

"Wait Jack, I didn't mean what you think. I just meant that both of you have been through the ringer here with your last relationships. Just take some time and enjoy what you have with each other right now," Lee explained.

"I don't want to wait, but then again, I'm not sure how she feels about it."

Lee followed Jack into the den where they sat down, "Do you think she'd feel comfortable talking with you about it?"

Jack released a harsh breath that sounded much like a soft laugh, "Yea, we talk about everything."

Several hours passed before she woke, still on the sofa and covered by the comforter. She walked down the hall and slipped into bed, but by that point she was now wide awake. She pulled her journal from her bedside table, turned on her lamp, flipped to the next blank page and began to convey her feelings onto the blank canvas…

" _ **So sad, but we now live in a society where misplacing your cell phone is way more dramatic that losing your virginity. Men and women jump into sexual relationships often without thinking of the long term implications. A man sleeps around and he is high fived by his friends as he carves the proverbial notches in his bed post. However, a woman loses her virginity and she might as well carry around the infamous scarlet letter on her chest. Double standards run rampant in the sexual game.**_

 _ **You think you know everything about her simply because she took her clothes off. However, are you able to talk about her dreams, what makes her happy and what rips her heart out? Do you have any idea what she is passionate about, what she dreams of accomplishing in her life time, and why she cries for apparently no reason? Are you able to discuss with her the highs and lows of her life, her best Christmas, and a story about her that doesn't include you?**_

 _ **You may have touched her skin and felt her body against yours, but how long did that last? In the end, you know just as much about her as a book you purchased, but chose never to read.**_

 _ **As the fairy tale goes, Cinderella lost her slipper; she was never asked to give up her virginity. So maybe the moral of the story is that you don't have to have sex to find your Prince Charming."**_

The following evening, Jack stepped up onto her porch wearing a grey, three piece suit with a classic white shirt and red tie, carrying flowers in one hand and a chew bone for Olive in the other.

Having been previously asked to dress up for dinner, Elizabeth answered the door wearing a dark blue dress with slits up both sides, a diamond pendant necklace, given to her by her parents, and a Pandora bracelet on her left wrist.

Jack stood speechless as his eyes moved from her face downward and then back up again.

"Is something wrong? I mean is this okay?" she asked.

He stepped forward and gently pressed his lips to hers, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Oh, these are for you," he stated as he handed her the bouquet of wildflowers.

Elizabeth stepped to the side as Jack walked into her house, "This is for Olive…it's from Goose," he stated as he handed her the chew bone. "How is she doing?"

"I have her crated, because she's supposed to stay quiet until her stitches come out," she replied.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I certainly am," she replied as she slipped her hand through his arm and rested it in the crook of his elbow.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Have you ever been to the Terrapin Restaurant?"

"No I haven't," she replied.

"It's a wonderful restaurant down at the beach," he replied.

Following a wonderful seafood dinner with soft, romantic music playing in the background, Jack excused himself and disappeared under the guise of going to the restroom.

As he walked back to the table, he passed a woman in the waiting area.

"Jack, that is you…" the woman's voice caught his attention.

"Jennifer, how are you?" Jack asked as she moved in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm doing well. Who are you here with?" she asked.

Jack looked over in the direction of their table; catching Elizabeth looking as she quickly turned away, "I'm with my girlfriend, Elizabeth."

"Well, it was wonderful seeing you. I hope you have a great evening," she stated as she leaned in and kissed him once more on the cheek.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jennifer. She was a friend of Rachael's," he replied.

"How's Rachael?"

"I didn't ask…"he quickly stated. "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Absolutely not," she responded. "Just like you weren't with Geoffrey…"

"Point taken…"

He had only been back at the table, which had a beautiful view of the ocean, for a few minutes when there was an announcement…

" _ **Good evening, I hope that you are having a wonderful time. This evening, we are blessed to have one of our own military men present and he has a simple request. So, please indulge me as we ask everyone to clear the dance floor. Jack…Elizabeth, this one is for you…"**_

Jack took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As the music began, his fingers swept several happy tears which slipped down her cheeks. She smiled as she felt his arms slip around her waist. Her hands worked their way up his arms and over his shoulders, slipping her fingers through the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest as the Michael Buble song "Hold On" played throughout the restaurant…

 _ **Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?  
I guess that we were once  
Babe, we were once**_

 _ **But luck will leave you 'cause  
It is a faithless friend  
And in the end when life has got you down  
You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around**_

 _ **So hold on to me tight  
Hold on to me tonight  
We are stronger here together  
Than we could ever be alone  
So hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go**_

 _ **There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart  
But it's no one's fault  
No it's not my fault**_

 _ **Maybe all the plans we made might not work out  
But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see  
I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me**_

 _ **So hold on to me tight  
Hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
'Cause it's you and me together  
And baby all we've got is time  
So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight**_

 _ **There's so many dreams that we have given up  
Take a look at all we've got  
And with this kind of love  
What we've got here is enough**_

 _ **So hold on to me tight  
Hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
'Cause we are stronger here together  
Then we could ever be alone  
Just hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go  
Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright  
Hold on to me tonight  
They always say we were the lucky ones**_

As the song ended, Jack's finger under her chin lifted her lips to meet his. It was a tender kiss, gentle and romantic, leaving many of the women in attendance envious of the woman who held Jack's hand, and most definitely his heart.

After leaving the restaurant, they walked hand in hand along the boardwalk.

"Are you okay Jack? You're suddenly quiet."

"We've had such a wonderful night, I don't want to think about anything else," he replied.

"But something is on your mind; please share it with me."

"I got my orders. We're being deployed…"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- Will You Wait For Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 6- Will You Wait For Me?  
**_

_**Recap of the Chapter 5 ending…**_

" _ **Good evening, I hope that you are having a wonderful time. This evening, we are blessed to have one of our own military men present and he has a simple request. So, please indulge me as we ask everyone to clear the dance floor. Jack…Elizabeth, this one is for you…"**_

Jack took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As the music began, his fingers swept several happy tears which slipped down her cheeks. She smiled as she felt his arms slip around her waist. Her hands worked their way up his arms and over his shoulders, slipping her fingers through the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest as the Michael Buble song "Hold On" played throughout the restaurant…

 _ **Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?  
I guess that we were once  
Babe, we were once**_

 _ **But luck will leave you 'cause  
It is a faithless friend  
And in the end when life has got you down  
You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around**_

 _ **So hold on to me tight  
Hold on to me tonight  
We are stronger here together  
Than we could ever be alone  
So hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go**_

 _ **There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart  
But it's no one's fault  
No it's not my fault**_

 _ **Maybe all the plans we made might not work out  
But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see  
I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me**_

 _ **So hold on to me tight  
Hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
'Cause it's you and me together  
And baby all we've got is time  
So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight**_

 _ **There's so many dreams that we have given up  
Take a look at all we've got  
And with this kind of love  
What we've got here is enough**_

 _ **So hold on to me tight  
Hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
'Cause we are stronger here together  
Then we could ever be alone  
Just hold on to me  
Don't you ever let me go  
Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright  
Hold on to me tonight  
They always say we were the lucky ones**_

As the song ended, Jack's finger under her chin lifted her lips to meet his. It was a tender kiss, gentle and romantic, leaving many of the women in attendance envious of the woman who held Jack's hand, and most definitely his heart.

After leaving the restaurant, they walked hand in hand along the boardwalk.

"Are you okay Jack? You're suddenly quiet."

"We've had such a wonderful night, I don't want to think about anything else," he replied.

"But something is on your mind; please share it with me."

"I got my orders. We're being deployed…"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

"So, are you ready to go home? It's getting kind of late and I need to check on Olive," Elizabeth commented as she started walking down the boardwalk toward the parking lot.

"Wait, Elizabeth, did you hear what I said?" he asked.

"Yes, I heard you…"

"So, how do you feel about it?"

Elizabeth stopped walking, turned to face the ocean and rested her arms on the boardwalk railing. She closed her eyes, thankful for the wind on her face, which stung her eyes, and took away some of the ache from her heart.

"Please talk to me," he pleaded as he scooted up beside her so close that their elbows touched on the railing.

"I really don't have anything to say. Besides, even if I did, it would have no impact, because you have to go," she commented, feeling herself experiencing a déjà vu moment.

"Elizabeth, I didn't want to bring it up, not tonight, but you asked, and I don't want to keep anything from you," he stated as he gently took her arm and turned her to face him.

"Jack, it's too soon; I can't even think about it, much less discuss it," she replied before she turned and started walking again.

"Honey, I need to know that you're okay with this…" he stated as his words caused her to stop and turn back toward him.

With that statement, the air seemed to rush from her body, "Okay with this? Are you serious? Jack, I've been down this road before, and it didn't end well."

The boardwalk was relatively empty with only a passerby crossing paths with them every so often. Jack took her arm and started to lead her to a bench.

"Jack, please let go, I don't want to talk right now; I just want to go home, please…"

Their drive home was quiet with Jack worried that this was the calm before the storm. He was obligated to go, after all he had joined the military to serve his country, but even he wasn't expecting to have to leave so soon.

He had expected her response, hence the reason for not bringing up the subject on his own, and now he was worried.

They pulled up in her driveway. As he pulled the key from the ignition her hand was already on the door handle. His heart pounded loudly as he jumped from the car and met her on the sidewalk.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner Jack…"

"Is the evening over?"

"Jack, I love you, but…" her tears began to fall, "I can't do this right now. I just feel like I'm saying goodbye again and I don't think I can do it."

"Elizabeth, I don't have to leave for a week, but I'll be back; I promise," he responded.

Her eyes met his and they were a color and tone that he hadn't observed before. They pierced right through him, and he felt as though she was slicing him open and leaving him to bleed to death.

"I know you believe that, and I pray that you'll be safe, but you can't guarantee that everything will be fine; you don't know, just like Shane didn't know…"

"What are you doing?" Lee asked Rosie as she lifted the window in Jack's guest bedroom.

"I think Jack and Elizabeth are having a fight," she replied.

Lee reached over and lowered the window, "Leave them alone. If Jack wants to tell us anything, he will."

Elizabeth tried to walk toward the porch steps but her forward motion was stopped as Jack reached out, took her arm and turned her to face him, "I know that this isn't what either of us wanted, but we need to deal with it."

"Jack, I need some time. It feels too much like what happened before, and I'm not so certain that I'm strong enough for this life."

"What are you saying?" He asked but didn't wait for a response before continuing, "Elizabeth, did you think I would never be deployed again?"

"I don't know what I thought. I guess I was just happy and maybe I assumed that things would be different this time."

"It is different; the situation is not the same."

"Jack, its different people, but the situation is the same. Shane left, now you're leaving."

"I'm not leaving you, Elizabeth."

"You may not think so, but it certainly feels like it."

"I'm sorry; I wish there was something I could do to change things," he stated as his hands on her upper arms pulled her into his embrace.

Initially she struggled, trying to push away from him, but as he held her, she gave in and her body melted into his.

"Elizabeth, we can get through this. I just need to know that you're willing to try," he whispered. He continued to hold her, but by the tears she was shedding, he wasn't so certain that she believed him.

"I just need some time, Jack," she stated as she broke from his hold and climbed her porch steps.

Jack looked lost. He had found her; he didn't want to lose her, but whether he wanted to admit it or not, the situation was strikingly similar, and he couldn't blame her for being scared, because seeing her reaction…he was.

As she reached her front door, she turned around. Catching his eyes already upon her she stated, "I love you; I need you to know that, but I think I just need some time."

She turned around and opened her door, "Elizabeth," he called out causing her to turn back around.

"I love you," he said.

"I know, and that's what makes this so hard," she replied as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her while he scaled the steps and ran for her.

He stood with his hand pressed against the door and he listened. The noise from the opposite side indicated that she was crying; her body slumped against the door as she dejectedly slid down to the floor.

"Elizabeth…"

"Please Jack, just leave me alone…"

Jack slowly walked back across the yard to Lee and Rosie's house, stopping at the bottom front porch step and glancing over just on the chance that she had come back outside.

She was nowhere in sight, so he slowly made his way inside.

"What happened, Jack?" Rosie immediately asked before Jack had a chance to breathe.

"Rosie, please leave him alone," Lee stated as he attempted to intercede.

"Why did I do it?" Jack stated with a frustrated breath.

"What did you do?" Rosie asked.

"I fell in love with her. I told myself that I wouldn't do that again. Rachael taught me that it isn't worth it," Jack stated as he called Goose in from outside and started for the door.

Not wanting to see Jack leave in his current condition Lee blurted out, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I just can't be this close to her right now," he replied.

Rosie grabbed his arm, "You aren't going anywhere until you sit down and talk to us."

"You were right, Lee. A lot of women aren't meant for the military life," Jack disappointedly added. "I told myself that I was done with it…all of it, but then I met her and…" Jack fell back onto the sofa as his hands ran harshly up and down his face.

"And you fell in love," Rosie responded. "She loves you too, Jack."

"I know, but I don't think it's gonna matter. She doesn't want this."

"Jack, nobody wants this. I don't want this, but I love Lee and it's the life he chose, so it's what I have to deal with. You have to give her some time to process everything. It wasn't that long ago that she said goodbye to Shane. It's bound to be scary, but I think she'll surprise you," Rosie calmly added.

"Well Jack, you are in the military until you decide to retire, so if she can't handle that, maybe you're better off knowing now," Lee interjected. "She isn't worth what she's putting you through."

Rosie flashed him "The look," to which he simply smiled and she immediately understood.

Rosie felt the need to add in her own two-cent worth, "Lee is right. Some women can't handle being on their own and Elizabeth seems to be the type who desperately needs someone to take care of her. She's not military girlfriend material, much less military wife material. Just back away now; you'll be so much better off without the drama."

Finally realizing the jabs that Lee and Rosie were sending in Elizabeth's direction, Jack felt the need to stand up for her honor. "You know Lee you have no idea what you're talking about. Elizabeth is the kindest, sweetest, most remarkable woman I have ever known." He then turned toward Rosie, "And you, you think she needs someone to take care of her? You couldn't be more wrong. She wants this…us, but it isn't because she can't stand to be alone. She loves me, I feel it; I know it, and I can't expect her to simply fall in line like most of the military wives do. She's been through a lot, and to simply assume that she can accept my deployment without any fears or concerns is…well it's absurd."

Jack stood up and walked toward the back door, "I can't believe that you guys would think that about her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if you can't see that…"

Jack was on a roll and quickly continued, "She can't be pushed into feeling one way or another. These are her feelings and we have to give her time to sort through them."

"Exactly," Lee remarked.

Observing the broad smiles on the faces of Lee and Rosie, Jack suddenly stopped his own rant. The smile, though hesitant, returned to Jack's face as a harsh breath, resembling a soft laugh, rushed from his lungs. "You guys are the best. Yes, I'll take my own advice and give her some time."

Jack walked outside and sat in the night air with Goose by his side. Both of them intently watched the house next door, each one having a special someone there that they were worried about.

Elizabeth eventually pulled herself from the floor, and walked to the back of the house, releasing Olive from her crate along the way. She knelt down, holding her dear companion's head in her hands, "Why do I always feel like those I love are being ripped from me?"

Elizabeth grabbed her journal from the end table, opened up the leather bound cover, flipped to the next blank page and began to purge herself onto the white lined canvas…

" _ **Our worlds collide. It's a most glorious crash, one that actually brought me back to life, and I am so very blessed. But then fear rears her ugly head, causing me to shut down, worry about the unknown and as a result I contemplate walking away.**_

 _ **Life is hard; it is exciting, bold, and thrilling, but it can also be scary, impossible to understand, and difficult to navigate. We soar during the highs, and hide during the lows, unwilling to see or realize that even during the lows our lives are better together than we could ever be apart.**_

 _ **Heartbreaks occur. They are unforeseen, unexpected, and certainly unwelcome. However, there are times when we create our own heartbreaks. Through our fears of the unknown, we allow ourselves to enter into the darkness, unwilling to accept the vulnerability needed at times to push forward. We find it difficult to open up fully, having little faith that we will be happier or more content in the long run. We are desperate to experience the peace that we crave, but because of the intermittent dark patches, we never believe it to be possible. Some days we simply muddle through, doing our best to find the good that seems to hide from our grasp. Other days we simply need to put on our big girl panties, and fight for the sunshine that we so desperately want.**_

 _ **No one likes to feel disengaged. We all want to feel united and complete with someone or something. However, that's one of the problems with relationships in this world. We become so close to those in our inner circle, and feel somewhat lost when they leave. It makes no difference if it is permanent or temporary, the empty feeling remains, forcing us to be strong and a believer that things will work out. We must realize that things will work out, but not necessarily as we want, but always as the Lord has meant them to be. As a result, either way we must accept the hand we're dealt."**_

Several days passed; Jack was busy preparing to deploy, and Elizabeth found herself immersed in meetings, conferences and mundane assistant principal activities, which unfortunately allowed for very little free time.

Having not heard from Elizabeth was making Jack nervous. He knew she needed time to make sense of it all, but his date to leave was fast approaching. He was desperate to spend as much time with her as possible before he left…that is if she still wanted to be with him.

As Elizabeth sat one mile from home, in the parking lot at school she pulled out her phone to send Jack a text…

"I'm sorry" was all she typed before her finger accidentally hit send and her phone battery died. She rushed home desperate to plug her phone back in, hoping that Jack didn't see the message before she had an opportunity to explain.

She pulled into her driveway and observed that his Jeep was not next door. She slipped inside to take care of Olive. However, her first task was to plug in her phone, hoping for an immediate fast charge. When the Apple logo did not immediately appear she took care of Olive who was beyond anxious to get outside.

She stared at her house phone, somewhat embarrassed to admit that she rarely memorized phone numbers anymore. Sadly she realized that it's placement in her home and the fact that it was in wonderful working order currently served her no useful purpose.

Fifteen minutes later, she passed her phone on the counter and observing the time flashing up on the screen, she picked it up to send Jack a corrected text but had only typed "Sorry 4 mess" when her doorbell rang, not once, but repeatedly.

"Hold on to your pants," she called out as she rounded the corner from her dining room to the front door. Looking through the peep hole she was excited when she saw Jack on the other side. She quickly opened the door as he burst through the opening.

He held up his phone, "What is this suppose to mean? You can't even say goodbye to me in person?"

"Jack, I'm sorry…"

"Yes, I caught that much. Elizabeth, I've given you time. It's killed me to be so close, but I stayed away because I didn't want to push you. I deserve better than that."

"Jack, please let me explain…"

"No, Elizabeth I saw your explanation right here on my phone," he stated and continued before she could interrupt, "you need to listen to me before you make a decision…"

"I've already made a decision…"

"Elizabeth, please don't say anything until I've had my say…"

"Jack, I'm…"

"Stop, I'm not leaving until I've had my say…"

"But Jack…" she stopped when his finger pressed to her lips.

His finger lingered there. It had been days since he'd felt those lips on his skin; just the thought stirred feelings in him that he wasn't prepared to say goodbye to.

"I know all of this has happened so fast," he began before taking a quick breath, "and everything seems so close, maybe too close to what happened before. But Elizabeth, you mean everything to me. I have truly never felt as complete as I do when I'm with you."

"Jack…" she whispered before he again nervously cut her off.

"Elizabeth, I know you're scared… I have to tell you, I'm not afraid of serving my country, but I'm petrified of coming home and you not being here. Nothing is guaranteed in life; each of us knows that all too well. But if you love me, isn't it worth putting the other stuff aside, putting it into God's hands and being thankful for every minute we have together? Isn't it worth fighting the fear for a chance to grow old together?"

When she didn't respond Jack's heart began to pound louder. "Are you going to say anything?"

She smiled, "I was afraid to open my mouth. I can talk now?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Jack. I do love you. I am scared, but I'd worry about you even if we weren't together. I want the best for you; you deserve that, and I…"

"You are the best for me. I don't want or need anyone but you," he stated as he held out his hands.

Her hands fit comfortably into his as his fingers closed around hers. "I love you, Jack Thornton, and I will be waiting for you when you return. But I have one request…"

"Anything…"

"I don't want to talk about you leaving, okay?"

"I understand. No talk of my upcoming deploy…"

"Jack, I don't want to think about it, please?"

"My lips are sealed. So we're okay?"

"Jack, I was okay before you got here. The text you got was sent by accident before I finished it, and then my phone died."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"If you will recall, you basically told me to be quiet…"

"Oh right, I'm sorry about that."

"Jack, you're a passionate man. That's something that I've enjoyed about you…" she stated with a coy smile.

His eyebrows arched as he stepped forward. His fingertips traced along her collarbone, eventually resting along her neck, "The passion I feel is reserved just for you. Elizabeth, I have never before had a woman so gloriously turn my world upside down." He leaned in and whispered, "Then you came along."

She felt incredibly safe as she welcomed his arms around her. Elizabeth closed her eyes in anticipation of his lips upon hers. Through his touch, she felt his need, his desire and her soft, gentle moans told him that she felt the same.

His hand slipped from her waist and cradled the back of her head as he pulled her closer. Their lips touched, gently at first, but as the hesitancy disappeared, and the familiarity returned, the passion was quickly reignited.

As she traced along his skin from his neck down onto his chest, her fingers began to work on the buttons of his shirt. Although surprised, his body couldn't help responding to her touch.

Jack spun her around as her back met the wall of the entryway and he pressed his body up against hers. His tongue traced across her collarbone from the right side of her neck to the left. His lips placed gentle kisses along her neck as he worked his way up, eventually stopping to nibble on her earlobe.

Sensations of warmth swept over her as his fingers tickled the soft skin on her shoulders. Her gentle moans easily stoked the fire that was raging within him.

Before Jack realized it, his shirt was falling over his shoulders. Her hands pulled playfully at his undershirt, quickly pulling it from the waistband of his pants, up his body, over his head, and dropped it to the floor as her lips made contact with his exposed skin. He closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the excitement he felt as he attempted to justify his allowing their passion to go so far. He wanted her, all of her and there was no doubt about that. However, he was leaving in a few days, and he knew of her desire to remain a virgin until marriage. He knew her well enough to know that she would regret making love to him outside the sanctity of marriage, and he would never want that.

"Eliz-a-beth," he was breathless as he barely managed to speak her name. "We're getting to a point where we can't turn back. We need to stop."

"I want you to make love to me, Jack. I know you're leaving, but I want to…"

Jack cradled her face, "I love you. You don't need to make love to me to make me want you. I'm coming back, and when I do, we need to do things the right way; the way you've always dreamed of."

She fell into his arms, knowing he was right, and feeling more safe with him than she had felt with any other man before, including Shane. She knew in her heart that if faced with the same situation, Shane would have bedded her without a second thought. She loved Shane, but she had to admit that Jack was certainly a man who put the needs of others ahead of his own, and she loved him more for that.

Several days passed and Jack's deployment date was edging closer. He was on leave until he had to report, and as a result, he was waiting for Elizabeth every afternoon when she returned from work. They spent every possible moment together and each evening, at bedtime, he slept beside her, holding her, watching over her.

The last evening before his deployment, they sat on the sofa as he held her, his fingertips gently strumming up and down her arms.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

Elizabeth turned slightly to face him. "You can tell me anything," she replied as she observed his eyes become somewhat misty. "Are you okay Jack?"

Jack initially looked down; he gathered his thoughts before looking into her eyes and continuing, "Elizabeth, I love you…"

"I know that. I mean, it's very nice to hear. I love you too."

"No, what I mean is that somehow you flipped a switch on my heart; you let the light in, and it is even brighter than it has ever been before. I just need you to know how important you are to…"

"Stop right there," she yelled out. "Please don't talk like you aren't coming back."

Jack pulled her into his chest, "I'm telling you this because I am coming back. I want you; no, I need you to know how important it is to me that you will be waiting."

"Jack, I would wait an eternity for you."

For the rest of the night they sat up talking. No topic was off limits and as questions were asked and subsequently answered, they found how fundamentally alike they were on many issues that had not been discussed previously.

They talked about sex, a topic that usually would have put Elizabeth in a tailspin. However, she had never felt so comfortable with a man before now and talked easily and without embarrassment.

They discussed religion, love, politics, children, their families, their dreams, desires, hopes, and fears. The last topic brought up her most recent fear, that of watching him walk down the pier away from her.

"Jack," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you to the pier in the morning. I don't think I can handle watching you leave."

Jack smiled warmly, "I know and that's okay. I'll ride with Rosie and Lee," he stated in a soft tone that immediately eased her tension.

They were both emotionally drained as they fell asleep, and as usual they were in each other's arms. Jack woke early, but before leaving, he sat and watched her sleep while preparing something that he planned to leave for her.

He eventually slipped out of bed, kissed her forehead and walked to the door. He turned, glancing back at her as she slept. He smiled at his luck at finding her, wiped the tears that managed to slip from his eyes and he whispered, "I love you. Please stay safe and I will be back…I promise! I have too many plans for us…"

Several hours later she woke, stretched and reached out for Jack, but he wasn't there. She quickly sat up in bed and called out his name, but there was no response.

Beside her she found three roses, one red, one white and one yellow wrapped up and lying on a note resting on his pillow…

 _ **My Dearest Elizabeth,**_

 _ **You are my love, my life, and I am so very blessed to have met you. I love you completely (red rose), and without hesitation or regrets. My love for you is pure as we each begin anew (white rose), and never before have I been as sorry (yellow rose) as I am right now that I must leave you. It will only be for awhile, but know that your beautiful face will grace my thoughts and dreams until I return to you.**_

 _ **Please take care of yourself and Olive, but stick close to Rosie as you can be each other's support system.**_

 _ **I love you, Elizabeth…please hold that thought close to your heart!**_

Hanging around the stem of the roses was a locket and as she popped it open he had inserted a recent picture of them together. She immediately placed it around her neck as she walked down the hallway toward her den.

She turned on the stereo, keeping the volume low and sat on the sofa to think. She couldn't believe that he was gone. She wasn't sure when he would be back, or if she would ever see him again. With the room quiet, the Lonestar song "Let's Be Us Again" began to play and by the end of the first stanza she was in tears…

 _ **Tell me what I have to do tonight  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Let's be us again**_

 _ **Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again**_

 _ **Oh us again**_

 _ **Look at me, I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again**_

 _ **Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us**_

 _ **Baby baby what would I do  
I can't imagine life without you**_

 _ **Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in**_

 _ **Oh, here I am  
I'm reaching out for you  
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again**_

 _ **Oh let's be us again**_

The song was only halfway through when she ran to the table, grabbed her keys and purse, and was quickly rushing out the door. Forty-five minutes later, she pulled up to Gate 5 at the Norfolk Naval Base. She worked her way through security quickly and continued on her way to the pier.

She pulled her car as close to the pier as possible before jumping out and running.

"Ma'am, Ma'am," a guard yelled at her as she ran by. "You can't leave your car there."

She tossed him her keys, "I'm sorry; I can't let him leave without telling him…" her voice trailed off as she continued sprinting toward the pier.

"Why didn't you stop her?" One guard asked.

"Man, its deployment day. Don't you have a heart? Besides, she was in a hurry; didn't you see that she was still in her pajamas?" the other guard asked as they both laughed.

Elizabeth was out of breath when she reached the pier. The crowds of people were just beginning to disperse.

"JACK…JACK," she yelled as she observed him and Goose walking with Lee toward the ship that would be their initial transportation.

She wasn't certain with the crowds of people how he was able to hear her through all of the noise, but he did.

Jack dropped his duffle bag and ran back to her. Their embrace looked more like a "hello" instead of a "goodbye."

"I was wrong, Jack. I want to know everything. I want to know how you feel, what's happening, anything you want to talk about. Please don't hold back anything because you don't want to upset me."

Through her tears she continued, "I especially want to know that you miss me, because I already miss you."

His lips repeatedly met hers but she did manage to say, "Just know that I will be here waiting for you. Please stay safe, and come back to me…"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7- Love or Obligation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 7- Love or Obligation  
**_

That evening, Elizabeth sat down to write Jack her first letter. Unfortunately, mail delivery being like it is, she anticipated that it would be weeks before he received it. Likewise, her stomach churned as she thought about weeks with no word from him.

"Hmm, what's that?" she thought as she picked up the white square object on her bedside table.

" _ **Elizabeth, I want you to know just how much I love you. We will get through this, and I'll be back home before you know it. I love you, Baby!"**_ the recording played over and over with each time she placed it back on the table, only to pick it up again.

It was actually the only smile that had graced her face since he'd left her sight.

She pulled several sheets of stationary from her desk drawer, grabbed her favorite writing pen, took a frustrated breath and wrote her first letter to Jack.

" _ **My Dearest Jack,**_

 _ **You have been gone for mere hours and my heart already aches for you. I close my eyes and I see your face and feel your strong arms around my waist holding me tight. I feel so safe with you, Jack; not just physically, but emotionally as well. Never before has a man accepted me so completely, without expectations, and for that, and you, I am grateful.**_

 _ **Thank you for the recording. I close my eyes and you are right here with me. Don't worry about me; I'll stick close with Rosie and we'll be fine. But Jack, Please come back to me…"**_

She addressed the envelope, slipped her note inside, and sealed it just before she spritzed it with his favorite scent of her perfume. She pressed her lips to his name on the front and sat it on the buffet to go out in the mail the following morning.

Jack and Lee stood out on deck of the USS George H. W. Bush as the aircraft carrier cruised along the east coast toward Jacksonville, Florida. There, other military personnel would join as the Navy SEALS would move to naval airline transport to their secret destination, somewhere in the Middle East.

"You look preoccupied; are you okay?" Lee asked.

Jack continued to look off into the horizon, "Do you ever question your decision to join the Navy?"

"This is about Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"I can't be disappointed about being where I am. Even with the worries and concerns, it did in a roundabout way get me to Elizabeth."

"Huh?" Lee asked, clearly confused.

"If I hadn't been in the Navy, maybe Rachael and I would be married now. I thought I was happy, and don't get me wrong, Rachael is a good person…"

"Jack, stop being so nice; she sent you a Dear John letter. That was cold and harsh."

"Maybe so, Lee, but she realized that we weren't right for each other. Maybe the breakup could have been done a different way, but," he flashed a broad smile, "I found Elizabeth."

"You're welcome," Lee blurted out.

"What am I thanking you for?"

"Well, if we hadn't bought that house in Lake Smith Terrace, you could be dating Freda Sampson…"

"Who the hell is Freda Sampson?"

"Remember the house in Aragona?"

"Yes…"

"She moved in next door, just before we moved to Lake Smith."

"Oh right. Isn't she the one who had all of the weird outdoor decorations, and that little dog that used to grab onto my pants legs and refuse to let go?"

"Yep that's her, so you're welcome…"

"Not that we would be dating, but thank you."

"So, back to Elizabeth; do you think she can handle the separation?" Lee asked.

"I'm worried about her. She wants to be strong, but I'm sure that the memories of what happened to Shane are bound to crop up," Jack stated as he turned to face Lee. "I wish we hadn't had to leave so soon. We were just getting really close and…"

"And what…?" Lee asked.

"I don't think I can ask her to continue living with the deployments. If we're going to stay together, I think I may need to make a change in my career."

"Are you talking about JAG?"

"Well, I do have a law degree, I don't know, maybe," Jack replied. "I don't know if that's it or not, but I want a life with her; I want kids and I need her to feel safe."

"Jack, I'm playing devil's advocate here. This isn't how I feel, but…what makes you think Elizabeth is the one for you? I mean not long ago you were with Rachael…not that I really liked her, mind you."

"Do you recall when I got the Dear John letter?"

"Of course I do; I was right there."

"When I got home I called Rachael and wished her well. I didn't fight for her; somehow I knew she was right. I never thought about changing careers to make things easier for her, I don't know Lee; it's just different with Elizabeth."

"How so?"

"I didn't fight for Rachael; I have and I will continue to fight for Elizabeth. I truly can't imagine my life without her."

"Besides the fact that Rachael was pretty, what did you see in her?"

"She loved Goose."

"I love Goose too, but you never asked me out."

"You were already married…" Jack responded as they both broke out laughing.

"You were too good to her."

"Lee, I was raised to be respectful, kind and considerate to women."

"I was too Jack, but she took advantage of you. Rosie and I think you lost yourself when you dated her. Everything was done for Rachael. I'm sorry Jack, but I couldn't hold my tongue; you deserved better."

Jack replied, "Well, when you come from a family of money I think you just expect to have everything placed at your feet."

Thinking back to his time with Rachael, he commented, "I don't know if wealthy women are all like that. Rachael is the only woman I've dated whose family had money."

"Hey, wouldn't it be a hoot if Elizabeth was rich?"

"Yea, funny," Jack responded with a roll of his eyes. "We haven't talked about her family, but she acts nothing like a rich prima donna."

"Hey, Thornton…Coulter," Commander Snyder called out. "We're having a briefing at 1930 hours. We'll reach port in the morning, and air transport will carry you the rest of the way."

Jack and Lee walked back to their bunks. Both men wanted to write the special women in their lives while they had the opportunity.

Jack opened his duffle bag and pulled out one of several Hallmark cards he'd purchased before leaving. He opened it to write inside…

" _ **Dear Elizabeth,**_

 _ **I'm not certain how often I'll be able to write when I reach my destination, but I want you to know that I love you and think of you always. I'm sorry that I'm not with you now, but I feel so blessed to know that you are waiting for me.**_

 _ **Elizabeth, I look out into the ocean, and I have to say that the color of blue comes nowhere close to the beauty of your eyes. I don't really know what to say; I want to be sitting with you, face to face, holding you, pressing my lips to yours. Unfortunately I am not one who is used to putting my feelings down on paper, so the words I feel escape me.**_

 _ **But just know that every night when you slip into bed, close your eyes and you will feel my arms wrapped around you.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Jack"**_

Days turned into weeks, with the above letter being her only correspondence so far. She had already replaced the batteries in the recorder twice, finding herself listening to Jack's voice over and over and on occasion sleeping with it pulled close to her chest. It was odd, but knowing that he had spoken into it somehow made her feel closer to him.

As time passed, Jack rushed daily through the dirt paved compound in Afghanistan to afternoon mail call. He had written Elizabeth several times a week, but when she mentioned in her letters that she'd only received one card he filed a complaint. Sadly, through further investigation, bags of mail were located in a bunker, miles from camp.

Jack waited, although impatiently, for what he hoped would be a letter for him from Elizabeth. She hadn't let him down as every mail call contained correspondence from her.

"Thornton…"

Jack jumped forward and took his package. Simply holding something that she'd held herself brought a smile to his face. He rushed back to his bunk and immediately opened the box.

Enclosed was a container of homemade chocolate chip cookies, his favorite, several hometown newspapers, a framed picture of her, a handkerchief sprayed with her perfume that he loved, powdered drink mixes, energy bars, potato chips, pretzels and mixed nuts. Sitting on top of the contents was Elizabeth's letter.

The initial letter she wrote read as follows…

" _ **Dear Jack,**_

 _ **I have never missed someone as much as I do you at this very moment. On my calendar, I mark off each day, hoping that you, Lee and Goose will return home soon. I long to hold you in my arms, feeling somewhat lost without you here. Please stay safe and return to me…"**_

Realizing that she needed to leave him with less stress, she rewrote the note, slipping this one inside the box…

" _ **Dearest Jack.**_

 _ **I have included some of your favorite things hoping that this will help you feel a little more at home. I'm doing well, and Olive sends her love to Goose. Rosie and I have become great friends and she has plenty of activities planned to keep me busy.**_

 _ **I love you Jack and I can't wait to feel your strong arms around me. Stay safe…**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Elizabeth"**_

Elizabeth did her best to stay busy with school. However, she always set aside time to write Jack, even if it was simply a short note.

Most nights she and Rosie ate dinner together. It was evident when they spent time together that the conversation steered clear of the military, and neither woman talked about their men, other than to ask if any correspondence had been received.

Elizabeth didn't want to admit it, but she had a hard time dealing with Jack being gone. It truly wasn't that he was simply away from her, because she was comfortable living alone, but when she thought about him being in harm's way she could barely breathe.

She continued to write him each night before she went to bed. She wrote about how everything was going well at home, her love for her job; their perfect weather with only a shower here and there, and Olive who was completely healed and back to normal.

She did her best to keep the letters light and cheery, not wanting to leave him with any worries or concerns about her or them as a couple.

Saturday morning rolled around. She and Rosie had planned to spend the day together pampering themselves with manicures, and pedicures, lunch and some Christmas shopping. As she sat drinking her first cup of coffee, the phone rang.

"Eliz…Beth, it's me, Jack."

"Jack, oh I miss you so much. Are you okay? Where are you? When will you be home?"

"I o..ly ha… a min… to talk."

"I'm sorry Jack, but you're breaking up. Are you okay?"

"I'm fi… Love you. I miss…"

"You're still breaking up. I love you too, are you okay?"

"I thi…b…home…Christmas…"

"By Christmas?"

"Jack…Jack, are you still there?" she called out before realizing that the connection had been lost."

She wanted to cry, but she managed a smile. She'd heard his voice, and as of right now, he was okay. She closed her eyes and began to pray…

" _ **Dear Heavenly Father,**_

 _ **I'm sure in this time of turmoil across the lands that you truly have your hands full. You are a kind, and merciful GOD, and I beg you to keep Jack, Lee, Goose and the other men and women of the military safe. Sometimes I feel desperate, and I'd even barter with you if I thought it would help. Logically I know it doesn't.**_

 _ **I don't believe that you would take Shane from me, and then have me find Jack, only to rip him from me as well. I love him Lord. I didn't expect it, anticipate it or expect it, but there he was, everything I wanted, and so desperately needed. I believe that even Shane realized it. I will do my best to remain strong, as I believe Jack does not need to worry about me.**_

 _ **Please Lord, I beg of you…hear my plea.**_

 _ **In Jesus name and for his sake…Amen"**_

Elizabeth finished her coffee, placed her cup in the sink and walked back to her bedroom to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in Rosie's den and contrary to their prior talks, where Jack and Lee were rarely mentioned, they were each eager to discuss the short, poor connection conversation they'd had with their respective men.

"Elizabeth, do you think that you and Jack will get married?" Rosie asked.

"I hope so. I want children, and that won't happen outside of marriage, so I hope he's looking in that direction. To be honest, we haven't really talked about it. I guess that's a conversation that we'll have when he returns home," she responded.

"Did Lee say when they'd be home?"

"I think he said that they were trying to get them home for Christmas."

"WOW, I hope so." Elizabeth took a breath and then asked, "Rosie, do you worry about Lee when he's deployed?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, you always seem so calm and for lack of a better term, unworried."

"Elizabeth, my time to be scared is when I'm alone, at night, and I crawl up into bed without him. I close my eyes and I see him, dirty, wet and cold or sweating from the heat, and I wonder how on Earth I've gotten this far," she stated as she uncharacteristically needed a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything sad," Elizabeth spoke softly as she reached over and took Rosie's hand.

"What gets me through is that I love him, and I know that even with all of my quirks, Lee loves me too. The fact is I could be killed in a car accident while he's gone. The danger isn't always on him…"

"I know and I understand. I just want to be strong for him," Elizabeth stated as she fought back her own tears. "I love him, Rosie. I thought I was happy with Shane. I mean he was a good man, and I believed that we were happy, but…"

"But what?" Rosie asked.

"Jack is so unlike every other man I have known."

"Is that a good thing?"

"As far as my feelings for Jack, it is. He is a wonderful, caring, compassionate, thoughtful and loving man."

Rosie giggled, "Well, why don't you tell me how you really feel."

"I'm sorry; I know I'm gushing, but I just love him so much. He's so special."

"Elizabeth, you aren't telling me anything I don't already know," Rosie began. "Jack and Lee have been friends for a long time. I've gotten to know Jack through the years, and I've never seen him so in love. You two make a great couple and from what I see, you definitely belong together."

Elizabeth maintained a smile for the entire day. The recording he left for her was wonderful, but their conversation was live, albeit broken, but she actually talked with him, and she heard him say he loved her. She only hoped he heard her respond in the like.

Although time moved forward, for Elizabeth the days, weeks and now months seemed to drag. She continued to write him daily. Sometimes the letters were quite lengthy, while on other occasions they were simply short notes that expressed her love for and devotion to him.

Each day when she returned home from work, she rushed to the mailbox hoping, praying for a letter from Jack. Most days she was disappointed, but on those occasions when she did receive a card or letter, the stress of the separation took a slight break.

The Thanksgiving holiday was approaching and Elizabeth invited Rosie home with her. Having promised Jack that she would keep an eye out for Elizabeth, she accepted. They pulled up into the driveway of the family's spacious home. Rosie was surprised by the acres of beautiful landscaping, and the home which appeared to be more like a mansion.

"WOW, Elizabeth. This is quite something."

"To me it's just home," she stated as she parked the car and stepped outside to stretch. "Let me help you with your bags."

"Miss Elizabeth, let me get that for you," Louis, the butler stated as he quickly cleared the front porch steps.

Elizabeth immediately wrapped her arms around him in a hug that he reciprocated. "I've missed you Louis."

"Miss Elizabeth, you know you've always been my favorite," he added.

"Well then, please call me Elizabeth. We've discussed this before; Miss Elizabeth seems so formal," she stated as she grabbed hers and Rosie's rolling bags and started for the steps.

"Please Miss, I mean Elizabeth, let me get those for you," Louis stated as he took the bags from her.

Elizabeth and Rosie grabbed their smaller bags and followed Louis up the steps.

Rosie and her bags were left to settle in the room next to Elizabeth. She felt much like she was in a hotel room, with each bedroom having their own individual bathroom.

"Knock, knock, knock…"

"Come in," Rosie responded.

Elizabeth walked in, "My parents are at some fund raising event and aren't home yet. Would you like to take a walk around the grounds?"

"Sure, let me grab my jacket," she stated.

Elizabeth walked her around the gardens, the tennis courts, and the barn. "Hey Cinnamon," Elizabeth called out to the obviously senior horse.

She stepped into his stall and lovingly placed his warm blanket over his body, cinching it under his belly and buckling it at his chest. "Cinnamon and I were best friends during my teenage years. He has to be over 30 now."

They left the barn and walked down the path to the beautiful lake surrounded by trees.

"WOW, this is beautiful, and so private," Rosie stated as she found it difficult to take in all of its beauty.

"Does Jack know about this?" Rosie asked.

"Know about what?"

"Elizabeth, clearly your family is well off. Does Jack know you're rich?"

"Well Rosie, I'm not rich. This belongs to my parents. Besides, why should it matter to Jack?"

Remembering Rachael and her family money, which she flaunted whenever possible, Rosie admittedly saw a difference in both women. "Oh, I'm sure it won't matter to Jack," she stated, hoping that she was correct.

As everyone sat down on Wednesday evening for dinner, Rosie had her opportunity to meet Elizabeth's parents, and sisters. The conversation through dinner appeared to flow casually, and she didn't get the stuffy holier than thou feeling from Elizabeth's family that she had previously received from Rachael's.

As she had done throughout her teenage years, Elizabeth always assisted in clearing the table, truly hating the idea of someone waiting on her.

While in the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher asked Rosie a few questions, hoping to ascertain some information about Elizabeth's current status.

As Elizabeth walked back into the dining room, her sister, Julie, glanced warily in her direction before Mrs. Thatcher asked, "Who's Jack?"

Rosie felt horrible as she could only assume that Elizabeth had discussed Jack with her parents. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Elizabeth glanced nervously in Rosie's direction, "Jack is just someone I'm dating."

"Why isn't Jack with you now? Mr. Thatcher asked.

"He isn't in town," she stated. She was not one to lie, and technically felt that she wasn't because he couldn't be farther out of town in her mind than Afghanistan.

"Oh, is he visiting his family?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

Now she had to be truthful, "No ma'am, Jack is deployed."

"He's in the military? Elizabeth, didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" her sister Viola chimed in.

"How serious is this?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth responded.

Elizabeth's response actually came as a surprise to Rosie. However, as everyone but her sister Julie appeared to pounce on her, it was evident that she was simply trying not to discuss the matter until she and Jack could talk with them together.

"Please, I don't want to discuss Jack. It's Thanksgiving, and we're here to celebrate family and our blessings. When Jack returns we'll come back and you can get to know him before you pass judgment, okay?"

Her parents said nothing but passed knowing looks between them.

As a result of the lengthy drive and the inquisition Elizabeth encountered, both women were exhausted and retired to bed early.

As they walked down the hall, Rosie stated, "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth smiled warmly, "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Elizabeth watched Rosie slip into her room and close the door before moving on.

Elizabeth sat in bed, contemplating life and love as thoughts continued to spin in her head. She initially wished that she had told her parents about Jack, but given their prompt reaction, her second thought was that Thanksgiving alone in her own home was sounding rather sweet. She was thankful for Rosie's companionship, worried that without her she may have emotionally caved.

Elizabeth reached into her bag and pulled out her journal and best writing pen. She flipped to the next blank page, and began expressing herself…

" _ **Death is final, the ultimate loss. Nothing I do, say, pray or feel will ever bring Shane back, and I feel so guilty. Are my feelings so fleeting that I can move on so quickly, or is it possible that what I felt for Shane was more obligation than love?**_

 _ **Loving someone so deeply that you assume your life has no meaning without them casts you adrift into a sea of worry, completely out of control and with a loss of direction. Sadness is acceptable. However, dwelling there indefinitely does nothing but deaden your heart and darken your soul. We are all the keepers of our own destiny, and as such we cannot depend on others for our happiness.**_

 _ **As such, life moves forward, the pace is fast, and we quickly realize that life is short, often too short. There is no do-over, replay, or rewind. We have the chance to make our life powerful, meaningful and worth remembering, but we must realize the importance of enjoying each moment as it is offered.**_

 _ **Although many people come and go throughout our lives, we never meet anyone by accident. We cross paths purposefully, some stay and others leave. Realizing that each of us come into relationships with baggage, it is always best to find someone who has no problem staying around long enough to help you unpack yours.**_

 _ **Throughout life we learn that a smile can start a friendship; a kind word has the ability to end an argument; one look can save a relationship, and one person, that one special person has the ability to change your life."**_

As could only be imagined, Thanksgiving dinner was somewhat subdued. Some questions had been asked, and although Elizabeth answered them, she wasn't so certain that it was to her parents' liking.

Just before dessert was served, Rosie excused herself to use the restroom. Once she left the room it was as if her parents had received a green light to begin the questioning again.

"Look, I was wrong. I should have told you about Jack before now. Our relationship is new, but he's very special to me, and that should be all that is important to you," Elizabeth frustratingly responded.

Rosie was approaching the dining room when she heard the following exchange…

"Are you in love with him?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

Observing her blank stare Mrs. Thatcher continued, "Don't you think it's too soon to fall for someone else?"

"You don't know him. He's a wonderful man, and I don't think you should judge him without getting to know him first," Elizabeth stated as she began to fidget in her seat.

As the questions continued, Elizabeth excused herself from the table and left the room, followed closely by Rosie.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you tell your parents about Jack?" Rosie asked as she chased after her.

Elizabeth continued running until she entered the barn. This was always a safe place for her; a place she would often come to think, a place where she would come to write, and a place where she would come to cry in private.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. Last night when your mom asked how we met I just assumed they knew about Jack," Rosie stated apologetically.

"No need to apologize, Rosie. It was my fault. I was hoping that Jack and I could come here and talk to my parents, but then he was deployed and well, you know the rest…"

Rosie sat beside Elizabeth on a stack of hay bales and simply listened.

"My parents loved Shane," Elizabeth released a hard breath that came across as a soft laugh. "Maybe they loved him even more than I did."

"What does that mean?" Rosie asked.

"My dad used to call him the son he never had. They talked all the time about Shane entering dad's business when he retired from the Navy. We weren't even married yet and mom was already planning the proper time for us to have kids," Elizabeth explained.

"Well, parents do those kinds of things with their daughter's boyfriends. Maybe it's just a means of making them feel a part of the family," Rosie theorized.

She continued, "Marriage just seemed to be the next logical step, especially since children wouldn't happen until we did. I think in my parent's eyes, there is no man that comes close to Shane."

"But how do you feel about it?"

"I loved Shane; we had known each other for a long time, although we had only dated for a few years. I'm embarrassed to say this…"

"What…?"

"In my heart, I believe that Jack and I are closer in the short time I've known him, than I ever truly was with Shane."

"Rosie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you believe that there are different kinds of love between men and women?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was all set to marry Shane when he was killed. Then less than a year later, no, it was only about eight months later, I'm in love with Jack. Does that seem odd to you? I mean, maybe the love I felt for Shane was different than what I feel for Jack? Never mind, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Don't let your parents make you question your feelings for Jack. Do you love him?"

Elizabeth smiled. It was the first smile Rosie had seen on her face since Elizabeth's parents returned and began questioning her. "I do love him. He's a good man, and I'm blessed to have met him. Actually, I'm blessed to have met all of you."

"Okay, then don't let them make you second guess your feelings. After all, Shane is gone. You've moved on; they need to too."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Thank you for coming with me. I'm sorry; this wasn't the holiday I had hoped for. Why don't we head back home…"

"Well, first of all I'm glad I was here with you when you're parents found out, even if I was the one that told them," Rosie responded. "As for leaving…whatever works best for you is fine."

"Okay, what do you say we leave in the morning?"

"I'll be ready," Rosie promised.

The following morning, Elizabeth was packing her bag when there was a knock on her door…

"Come in," she called out, inviting the individual, actually assuming it to be Rosie. "Good morning, mom."

"Are you leaving?"

"Rosie and I thought we'd head back home this morning."

"I'm sorry about last night," she stated as she took a seat on Elizabeth's bed. "All I want is for you to be happy. You and Shane were so in love; I know he's gone, but I'm just concerned that you're falling too fast for someone else."

Rosie stepped out into the hallway on her way to Elizabeth's room when she heard the two women talking. Although she knew that eavesdropping was wrong, she leaned up against the wall, listened and waited for a chance to enter the room.

"Mom, you don't understand. Hell, I don't even understand."

Mrs. Thatcher reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, "What do you mean honey?"

Elizabeth grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes, "I don't know if I can even explain it."

"Please try; I want to understand."

"Mom, you're right; I loved Shane. We'd been together so long as friends before we ever started dating and I did have feelings for him, but…"

"But…?"

"I don't think that it was romantic love. I mean, I…I was with Shane for a long time and we weren't together…"

Seeing the confusion in her mother's eyes she clarified, "Mom, I know that we don't talk about intimate matters, but I'm still a virgin. I want to wait until marriage, so Shane and I never…you know."

"I had no idea. I just assumed you had. I'm sorry that you didn't feel comfortable talking with me about such things."

"It's okay, mom, but with Shane, I was okay being with him, and yet not being with him. Do you know what I mean?"

"I understand."

"That has to say something, right?"

"How does your new man feel?"

"Jack…mom, his name is Jack, and he's wonderful. He has brought such joy into my life. And, since we're talking about personal things, Jack is willing to wait for me. I mean we haven't slept together, but I have to say that I've wanted to. That has to say something, doesn't it?"

Elizabeth took a breath before continuing, "He is a wonderful man, and I think if you and dad would simply give him a chance you would see how special he is," Elizabeth stated, suddenly feeling much like a lecture.

"I'll talk to your dad. As long as you're happy, and he is good to you, that's truly all we care about. We're just worried about you," her mother stated as Elizabeth sat beside her and they hugged.

Rosie knocked on the door and was quickly invited inside.

"Rosie, I want to thank you for coming with Elizabeth. I also want to apologize to you for the exchange you witnessed last night. We worry about Elizabeth, but I can see with good friends like you that she's in good hands," Mrs. Thatcher stated.

"Thank you very much," Rosie responded. She immediately turned to Elizabeth, "Lee emailed me and said that he and Jack were going to try to call this afternoon. If we get home in time, we can go to the Naval Base…the connection seems to come across better there."

Just the anticipation of a conversation with Jack had Elizabeth up on her feet, her suitcase closed and zipped and a kiss goodbye to her mother's cheek.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8- Let the Costumes Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 8- Let the Costumes Fly**_

 _ **Where we left off in Chapter 7…**_

The following morning, Elizabeth was packing her bag when there was a knock on her door…

"Come in," she called out, inviting the individual, actually assuming it to be Rosie. "Good morning, mom."

"Are you leaving?"

"Rosie and I thought we'd head back home this morning."

"I'm sorry about last night," she stated as she took a seat on Elizabeth's bed. "All I want is for you to be happy. You and Shane were so in love; I know he's gone, but I'm just concerned that you're falling too fast for someone else."

Rosie stepped out into the hallway on her way to Elizabeth's room when she heard the two women talking. Although she knew that eavesdropping was wrong, she leaned up against the wall, listened and waited for a chance to enter the room.

"Mom, you don't understand. Hell, I don't even understand."

Mrs. Thatcher reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, "What do you mean honey?"

Elizabeth grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes, "I don't know if I can even explain it."

"Please try; I want to understand."

"Mom, you're right; I loved Shane. We'd been together so long as friends before we ever started dating and I did have feelings for him, but…"

"But…?"

"I don't think that it was romantic love. I mean, I…I was with Shane for a long time and we weren't together…"

Seeing the confusion in her mother's eyes she clarified, "Mom, I know that we don't talk about intimate matters, but I'm still a virgin. I want to wait until marriage, so Shane and I never…you know."

"I had no idea. I just assumed you had. I'm sorry that we you didn't feel comfortable talking with me about such things."

"It's okay, mom, but with Shane, I was okay being with him, and yet not being with him. Do you know what I mean?"

"I understand."

"That has to say something, right?"

"How does your new man feel?"

"Jack…mom, his name is Jack, and he's wonderful. He has brought such joy into my life. And, since we're talking about personal things, Jack is willing to wait for me. I mean we haven't slept together, but I have to say that I've wanted to. That has to say something, doesn't it?"

Elizabeth took a breath before continuing, "He is a wonderful man, and I think if you and dad would simply give him a chance you would see how special he is," Elizabeth stated, suddenly feeling much like a lecture.

"I'll talk to your dad. As long as you're happy, and he is good to you, that's truly all we care about. We're just worried about you," her mother stated as Elizabeth sat beside her and they hugged.

Rosie knocked on the door and was quickly invited inside.

"Rosie, I want to thank you for coming with Elizabeth. I also want to apologize to you for the exchange you witnessed last night. We worry about Elizabeth, but I can see with good friends like you that she's in good hands," Mrs. Thatcher stated.

"Thank you very much," Rosie responded. She immediately turned to Elizabeth, "Lee emailed me and said that he and Jack were going to try to call this afternoon. If we get home in time, we can go to the Naval Base…the connection seems to come across better there."

Just the anticipation of a conversation with Jack had Elizabeth up on her feet, her suitcase closed and zipped and a kiss goodbye to her mother's cheek.

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Elizabeth and Rosie were so excited about the prospect of hearing from the men in their lives that they bypassed home, and went directly to Norfolk Naval Base. As they passed through Security Gate 5, both women smiled as each felt their heart's beating loudly in anticipation.

They parked the car, leaving the back windows cracked slightly for Olive and walked inside the reception hall building. Elizabeth didn't know what she was expecting, but was somewhat taken aback by the number of men and women sitting, waiting, needing to hear from their husbands, fiancés, boyfriends, girlfriends, brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers.

They took a seat at a table and glanced about, watching the children play while the adults checked their watches repeatedly as the moments continued to tick away.

After an hour and a half, Elizabeth excused herself to go outside and check on Olive. She had been outside walking Olive in the grassy side yard for no more than fifteen minutes when Rosie burst outside.

"Elizabeth," she yelled, as she did not initially see her.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth responded.

"The calls, they're starting to come in," Rosie yelled back.

"I'll be inside in a minute. I have to put Olive back in the car."

"Bring her with you. You're going to miss it…" Rosie yelled before running back inside.

Elizabeth did as she was told and ran back into the building with Olive in tow, much to the delight of the numerous children inside.

Elizabeth looked around at the many tears which actually accompanied smiling faces as cell phones buzzed and were eventually attached to the loved ones ears. She started getting nervous as call after call ended, and yet hers and Rosie's had yet to begin.

Then it happened, her phone buzzed and she glanced down, observing Jack's face on her screen requesting a "Face Time" chat.

She couldn't contain her excitement or her tears as she quickly pressed the "Accept" button.

"I love you Jack…"

"I love you so much, Elizabeth…"

They spoke in unison; laughing at their exuberant enthusiasm.

"Go ahead, Jack…"

"How are you doing Baby?" he asked.

"I'm good," she replied as her tears flowed unrestricted. "Are you okay? How's Goose?"

"We're both doing well but we really miss you guys. Is Rosie keeping you busy?"

"Of course; she is the best, and truly a blessing right now," she replied.

"Right now? Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Please tell me about you; when are you coming home?"

Switching subjects concerned him, but he was just so thankful to see her face and hear her voice that he moved on with their conversation.

"They are trying to get us home for Christmas, but don't count on it."

"I miss you so much…"

"I know sweetheart and I miss you too. I know this is hard on you, but I should be home is a month or so; it just may not be in time for Christmas."

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"I'm good; Goose is taking great care of us," he replied.

"Hey honey…" Jack called out, causing her to smile as he used a term of endearment.

"Yes…" she responded.

"When I get home, I think we need to have a long talk."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, but I think we need to put together some long term plans for us. Just some things I've been thinking about."

"Would you like to share your thoughts?"

"I think I need to do it in person," he replied.

"Okay, that's a talk I'll look forward to."

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but I think I have to go. I love you, please remember that…"

"I love you too, Jack," she responded as the call ended and his face disappeared from her screen.

Elizabeth glanced in Rosie's direction, hearing her proclaim her love for Lee before their call ended as well.

Elizabeth found Olive in the middle of a pile of children and it was evident that she was not interested in giving up the love pats she was receiving. "Olive, are you ready to go?"

"Lady," a little girl approximately six years of age called out, "I love your dog. My brother said that if daddy comes home we can get a dog."

" _ **If he comes home?"**_ She thought as her eyes widened and the breath appeared to be knocked from her body. "Well, I hope you find just the right dog," she stated, clearly at a loss at how to respond.

"I want a dog like yours. What kind of dog is he?" the little one asked.

"Well, she's a girl, and her name is Olive. She's a Labrador Retriever."

"She's beautiful, just like you…"

Elizabeth squatted down becoming eye level with the little girl, "I'm Elizabeth; what's your name?"

"I'm Abigail, but my friends call me Abby."

"So, may I call you Abby?"

"Yes, we're best friends now. Is your daddy in Ghanistan?" she asked.

"Actually my boyfriend is there," Elizabeth replied.

"Is he coming home?"

Elizabeth felt as though the small child, with her simple question, had practically kicked her in the gut. "Of course he'll be home."

"My uncle didn't come home."

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth replied.

"My brother said 'that's war.' I don't like war," Abby stated before surprising Elizabeth with an energetic hug.

Once she released Elizabeth, she was gone, joining her mother and other siblings as they headed out of the building.

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked as she walked up to Elizabeth and caught her wiping her eyes.

"Did you see that little girl?"

Rosie scanned the room, "What little girl?"

"Never mind…"

Elizabeth, Olive and Rosie walked out into the parking lot, slipped into the car and headed for home.

"Well, if nothing else, that was certainly worth coming home early," Rosie commented.

"It was wonderful seeing Jack…"

"You got Face Time?"

"Yes, you didn't?"

"No, but I did get to talk, static free, and Lee sounded so good," Rosie remarked, albeit with a slightly sad tone.

Once in Elizabeth's driveway, the two women exited the car, hugged and then retreated to their respective homes.

Elizabeth turned Olive out into the backyard before fixing her bowl of kibble and sitting it on the counter. She walked back to her bedroom and slipped into her warm Labrador lounge pants and a comfy t-shirt.

She turned Olive back inside to eat, poured herself a glass of wine, grabbed her bag and headed for the den. She turned on the electric fireplace before taking a seat on the sofa.

Across the ocean, in a land that was considered hostile and quite far away, Jack lay in his bunk with Goose sleeping on the floor beside him. In the background Jack could hear an Elton John CD playing. The next song caught Jack's attention…

 _ **There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun**_

 _ **I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay**_

 _ **And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight**_

 _ **With your smile  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start**_

 _ **And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Oh, it takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight  
The way you look tonight  
The way you look tonight  
The way you look tonight  
The way you look tonight  
The way you look tonight  
The way you look tonight  
(The way you look) the way you look tonight  
The way you look tonight**_

Jack sat up in bed, reached in his bag and pulled out another of his special Hallmark cards. He called Goose to accompany him, and as he sat outside in the light of the full moon, he wrote Elizabeth a letter…

" _ **Dear Elizabeth,**_

 _ **I know we just talked today, but I always find that I never say all I need to; I never say all I want to when we have contact. I need you to know that you took my breath away today. You are so beautiful, inside and out. Lee reminded me earlier about something, I'm so blessed to have met you instead of Freda Sampson. Elizabeth, I love you and I pray for a quick resolution so that we may return stateside and I can wrap you in my arms again.**_

 _ **I love you from the depth of my soul. I hope to be back by Christmas,**_

 _ **I love you, Elizabeth,**_

 _ **Jack"**_

Jack slipped the card inside the envelope, sealed it and placed it back into his bag for mailing in the morning.

 _ **Back in Virginia…**_

Elizabeth reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. Initially smiling, her mood changed once her thoughts drifted to the little six year old girl who hoped for a dog "If" her father returned.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and as her heart began to beat loudly, she attempted to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **As an adult, I understand life; I may not like everything that's thrown in my direction, and I may have difficulty handling some scenarios, but intellectually, I understand. The same cannot be said for children.**_

 _ **That precious little girl I met today has unfortunately been forced to grow up fast, experiencing so much negative and the brutal finalities of war. She spoke calmly about the loss of her uncle, and the desire to have a puppy, basing that possibility on her father returning home alive. Maybe at her age, death is more like a cartoon with the victim coming back to life to fight again before the half hour show ends.**_

 _ **My day begins with thoughts of those fighting so far from home, away from their loved ones, ready and willing to place their lives on the line for the freedoms that many of us take for granted. Living in a military town, there is no lack of visuals showing the sacrifices made by our military men and women, as well as the families that they leave behind. I am one of them.**_

 _ **I am so proud of those who bravely enter into harm's way, and I pray for the safe return of each and every one of them. My heart goes out to those families left behind as the waiting for their return can be excruciating. It is true that all too often, part of military life is saying goodbye. However, it is becoming more obvious to me with the people I meet, the stories that are shared, and the experiences we are provided that military life is also about developing your strengths, finding your courage, and realizing where you belong."**_

As the sun began to set, Elizabeth loaded Olive up into her car and they travelled a few miles to the park. Thankfully for Elizabeth it was deserted, and Olive was allowed outside to run amongst the playground equipment.

Elizabeth kept her eyes on Olive as she walked to the swing set. As she moved back and forth, pumping her legs to go higher, she felt the wind blowing through her hair, feeling much like she was flying.

As the swing slowed to a stop, she sat and found herself watching the sky. Although it was overcast, there were clear patches and she was surprised by the occasional shooting star.

A star is a symbol of hope, with a shooting star being a symbol of magic, dreams, and wishes. Combined it is the hope that the wish you make will come true.

"Star light, star bright; first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight… I wish for Jack to be home by Christmas!"

Elizabeth thought back to her conversation with Jack, and the talk he wanted to have with her that he alluded to. She was excited by the possibilities and the smile remained on her face as she and Olive drove home.

Sitting in her den, Elizabeth thought about how truly lucky her life had been. She'd had a wonderful childhood full of laughter, and joy, many accomplishments for which her parents were proud, and she'd been blessed with the love of a truly wonderful man. However, her thoughts drifted momentarily south as she thought about all of the men, women and children who converged on the reception hall today to speak to their loved ones. That in and of itself was powerful and emotional, but then to realize the possibility that some of them may not return home…Now unfortunately that's real! When the realization struck that that included Jack, Lee and Goose, she found herself choking on her breath as her eyes watered.

Realizing that you cannot take anything for granted, she pulled her journal from the top of the end table and opened it to her most recent entry. Clicking her pen she added the following…

" _ **Life is short and our whole world can be turned upside down in the blink of an eye. Take the adventures as they are presented; be thankful for every moment; dance like it's the morning of his homecoming; love like we can't get enough, and live like he deploys tomorrow."**_

Several weeks passed since they'd had the chance to speak with each other through Face Time. Although it was wonderful to have that opportunity to see each other, it simply made being apart more painful.

Elizabeth continued to make her daily trek to the mailbox hoping for correspondence. When she received none, she simply calmed herself by saying that she'd see him soon, and they would not need Face Time, for they'd be face to face.

Across the Globe, Jack made certain that he was waiting on Tuesdays and Fridays for mail call. The letters he was now receiving were the ones she had written before they'd spoken on Thanksgiving, but he didn't care. The spritz of perfume on the envelopes caught his attention and had his mind drifting to wild thoughts, tamed only by the knowledge of his promise to her.

Even though she hadn't received letters from Jack like she'd hoped, Elizabeth continued her sprint to the mailbox daily. Finally, there it was. She couldn't wait to get inside before opening the envelope, and had the card out and reading it in 2.9 seconds flat.

She dropped her bag and purse on the porch steps, took a seat and began to read…

" _ **Dear Elizabeth,**_

 _ **I know we just talked today, but I always find that I never say all I need to; I never say all I want to when we have contact. I need you to know that you took my breath away today. You are so beautiful, inside and out. Lee reminded me earlier about something, I'm so blessed to have met you instead of Freda Sampson. Elizabeth, I love you and I pray for a quick resolution so that we may return stateside and I can wrap you in my arms again.**_

 _ **I love you from the depth of my soul. I hope to be back by Christmas,**_

 _ **I love you, Elizabeth,**_

 _ **Jack"**_

"Who's Freda Sampson?" she whispered, making a mental note to ask him once he returned.

As the holidays approached, Elizabeth kept asking anyone and everyone when the Team would be home, but all she ever got in response was "We're shooting for Christmas."

It was now a little more than two weeks before Christmas; school was hectic, which during the day kept her mind from dwelling on Jack. However, the evenings were a different story.

"Hello…" Elizabeth called out as she answered her phone.

"Hey, I made lasagna. Please come over and eat with me. We haven't spent much time together lately and I need to talk to you about something," Rosie responded.

"I'd love to," Elizabeth replied.

Rosie was standing at her front door when Elizabeth approached the porch. "I have missed you; are you okay?" Rosie asked.

"Thankfully I'm busy with school, but I have to tell you Rosie, evenings are hard. I miss Jack so much, and poor Olive mopes around without Goose," Elizabeth replied as she stepped inside and headed for the kitchen.

"Well," Rosie spoke up with a request, "When do you get out of school for the holidays?"

"The last day for the kids is December 21st, but I have meetings on the 22nd, why?"

"Well, we need an elf for the Christmas party for the kids on the 23rd. Will you help out?"

"Oh Rosie, I don't know…"

"Elizabeth, the other women are the mom's. We're the only two in the group without kids. Please…I need your help." Rosie begged. "Besides, I don't think the guys will be home until a few days after Christmas."

"Have you heard something?" Elizabeth blurted out.

"I talked to Stephanie Cato this afternoon. She alluded to the fact that they are finishing up something and then they'll be home."

"Are they okay? Is it dangerous? Oh, don't answer that, of course it's dangerous," Elizabeth answered her own question. "I'm sorry, but the not knowing is maddening. I don't know…"

"You don't know what?"

"Rosie, I don't know how much more I can take. I miss him so much," Elizabeth responded. "I just don't know how you women do it. I mean, I dealt with it when I was with Shane, but I think I've come to realize that he and I were more friends than lovers…" she stated the word before realizing how it sounded.

"I mean, not that we were lovers, because we weren't. It was just a term, you know like a romantic interest," she clarified.

"Elizabeth, your relationship with Jack and Shane or anyone else for that matter is none of my business. But, if you want to talk about it, I'm always available," she stated as Rosie laughed but Elizabeth looked embarrassed.

"Okay, now back to the need at hand, will you dress up as an elf and help with the Navy Christmas party? Please…"

Feeling an obligation to help out since she is a member of this community she agreed.

Following dinner, Elizabeth helped Rosie clean the kitchen. They sat outside on the deck with glasses of wine and enjoyed the crisp, chilly December air. Somehow the cold made each of them feel alive, only to wish that their men were there to help keep them warm.

They were getting down to the wire. With Christmas only a little more than a week away, it was looking more and more like they'd be home after the holiday. Elizabeth couldn't help but to feel disappointed. She decorated her house with a small tabletop tree, but no other decorations were pulled from her attic.

Her parents were pushing for her to come home for the holidays, but she wasn't feeling like opening herself up to further interrogation. She kept putting them off, which only added to their concern for her and her new relationship.

It was now Saturday the 16th; Elizabeth had one week left of school, and an entire sheet of paper full of Christmas presents to purchase. Rosie had other plans, saying that it had something to do with the homecoming, so Elizabeth ventured out on her own.

She purchased a scarf, gloves and a hat for her sister, Viola, a midnight blue sweater for her sister, Julie, a new briefcase for her father, gift cards for Louis and the other members of the staff at the family home, and a handbag for her mother.

Exhausted from the crowds and traffic, she stopped off at Starbucks for a cup of coffee and some peace and quiet.

She took a seat away from the other patrons and found herself watching a game show that was playing on the TV which was mounted on the wall. While smiling at the silliness of the contestants answers, she caught the news scrolling at the bottom of the screen…

" _ **US forces take major hit in a suicide bombing in Kabul, Afghanistan. Navy SEAL Teams suffer massive casualties. Stay tuned for more during the 5pm news…"**_

Elizabeth's coffee cup slipped from her hand hitting the table before falling onto the floor. Although she said nothing, tears were quickly forming in her eyes as the barista responded with a mop to clean up the mess.

Elizabeth apologized before grabbing her purse and rushing out to her car.

"Rosie…ROSIE," Elizabeth yelled into the phone when she received Rosie's voicemail. She threw her phone down and rushed home. Pulling into her driveway, Rosie's car was gone, so she ran inside, closed the door and collapsed onto her dining room floor.

Elizabeth felt the air entering her mouth, but as her chest tightened and she became more light-headed, she wasn't certain where the air was being diverted to. It certainly didn't appear to be making its way into her lungs.

Rosie was finishing up her meeting when they received news of the attack. The women sat around the TV in the room crazed for information. Phone calls were made to the ombudsman, as well as the local news stations, but no information was either known, or it was chosen not to make it public knowledge.

"I need to get home," Rosie remarked as she ran for the door. On her way to her car her phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID she pressed "Accept."

"Rosie, it's me…"

"Lee, are you alright…?"

"I'm fine, but it's bad…"

"Jack...is he okay…?"

She waited for a response but didn't receive one. "Lee…is Jack okay…"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, what are you saying…?"

"No, I'm sorry, it's crazy here; I'm having trouble hearing you."

"Jack, is he okay…?"

"He took some shrapnel in his arm, but he'll be okay. It's Goose…"

"Oh no, how bad is it…?"

"I'm not sure. Jack is pretty torn up. He's with him now, but he begged me to call you so you could get a message to Elizabeth. He's worried that she'll hear about this and… Well, just get to her please…"

"I'm on my way home now…"

Their call was short, but productive.

Rosie called Elizabeth, becoming concerned when she observed that Elizabeth had previously called her, yet on this occasion, she didn't answer.

Rosie pulled up into her driveway and ran across the lawn to Elizabeth's front porch. She rang the doorbell repeatedly but received no answer.

In Elizabeth's mind it was the same situation as when she lost Shane. The doorbell rang and once she opened the door, her life was forever changed. Although not logical, refusing to open the door kept what she feared as the worst possible information from becoming true.

Knowing that Elizabeth often left her back door unlocked, Rosie ran around the house, through the side gate and announced herself as she entered the house.

"Elizabeth, where are you; I need to talk to you," Rosie kept calling out. Finding her sitting in the dining room floor with her back against the buffet she rushed to her.

Although Elizabeth was breathing, her breaths were shallow; her face was pale; her eyes were closed, and the front of her shirt was soaked by her tears. "I can't breathe…"

"Elizabeth…" Rosie called out trying to obtain her attention. "Elizabeth, breathe."

Rosie wrapped her arm around Elizabeth as she sat down beside her. "I need to talk to you…" she whispered as both women sat in the floor crying.

Seeing tears equaling her own led Elizabeth to believe that the news she had to share was devastating. "NO, no, no; I don't want to hear it." Elizabeth kept saying as she rocked back and forth with her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands clasped around her legs.

"Elizabeth, it's not what you think," Rosie stated as her own tears continued to streak her face.

"NO, I don't want to hear it. I know what happened. I can't go through this again; I can't; I just can't." Her tears flowed unrestricted and her emotions were raw, keeping her from listening.

"Elizabeth, it's not what you think. Jack is fine…"

Rosie's words went unnoticed.

Elizabeth heard nothing and kept crying, "I told him I wasn't strong enough."

Rosie moved over and squatted in front of Elizabeth, pulling her head up so they were eye to eye, "Jack is okay…Jack is okay."

Elizabeth simply stared at Rosie, unsure whether to believe the words or not. "You're lying…"

"Elizabeth, look at me; I would never lie about something like that. Jack and Lee are both fine."

"You wouldn't lie? No, you wouldn't lie. They're okay?"

"They're fine," Rosie assured her as she unlocked her arms from her legs and wrapped them around Rosie. The two women sat in the floor crying and holding each other, thankful for the friendship that had been forged between them.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lee called me."

"Well, if Jack is okay, why didn't he call me?"

"Jack is fine, but…"

"But what?"

"Elizabeth, Jack is fine, but Goose…"

Elizabeth gasped, "Goose, what about Goose?"

"I don't know, but Lee said that he was hurt and Jack was upset, but I don't know any more than that."

Unlike how Elizabeth felt when Shane was deployed regarding news of the war, she and Rosie found themselves glue to the TV, soaking up any and all information available.

"Elizabeth, just keep in mind that we don't believe anything bad until we get verification, okay?"

"I know you're right, but when you hear something, it's so hard not to just assume it's true."

Having friends in the "Know," Rosie made a few phone calls, hoping to learn something…anything, but those with the information were very tight lipped. The only thing she ascertained was that Goose didn't survive.

Elizabeth sat on the floor in her den with Olive in her lap. Although Olive had no idea that her "BFF" was gone, she was obviously concerned by Elizabeth's sadness.

The next week came and went. No news from their verified sources was received, and the only thing she knew was that Jack and Lee were expected back just after Christmas. She could never recall a time in her life where she had wished for Christmas to come and go, but the days following the holiday would be spent anticipating Jack's return.

Saturday morning before Christmas was finally upon her. Elizabeth dressed in the elf costume provided her by Rosie, but somehow wondered if the get-up was for the kids or the men who were stateside taking on the parental role while their wives served. She felt uncomfortable in the short dress with the uplifted bustier and candy cane stockings.

"Hey Rosie, I don't think I can wear this around children. Hell, I don't think I could wear this around Jack…" Elizabeth remarked into the phone.

"What are you talking about? That's tame," Rosie replied.

"Rosie, if I turn wrong my boobs will fall out. That's not appropriate for kids," she adamantly stated.

"Oh crap, you have the wrong costume. I'll be right over," Rosie advised.

Elizabeth removed the "Playful Elf" costume, slipped into her robe and was waiting at the front door when Rosie arrived.

"Where did this one come from?" Elizabeth asked as she exchanged one costume for the other.

"Uh…"

"Never mine Rosie. What you and Lee do in your own home is your business. My lips are sealed," Elizabeth assured her. "Let me slip into this one and I'll be ready to go."

"Hey, you look great, but you may want to put a little concealer under your eyes. Oh, and spritz yourself with that perfume you use. It smells good."

"Should I care about whether or not you like the way I smell?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, but just say it's my Christmas present," Rosie replied before running back to her house and securing her costume in her bedroom closet.

Elizabeth felt much more comfortable in this costume, but had to admit that the other one made her feel sexy, and more desirable.

Elizabeth and Rosie arrived early to help set up the reception hall. They were anticipating over a hundred children and the corner of the room was covered with gaily wrapped packages.

As the families began to arrive, the scene became more chaotic. Children were excited, and their accompanying parents were very thankful for the assistance. Elizabeth was also appreciative, because the happiness flowing in the room kept her mind off of missing Jack.

She couldn't help but smile as each child approached Santa, sat on his lap, expressed what they wanted and then received a gift. Although sweet, Elizabeth's eyes watered when seven year old Stacey Ballenger told Santa that all she wanted was her father home for the holidays.

As if Santa was a Genie, Matthew Ballenger hobbled out of a side room on crutches to the excitement of his family and everyone else in attendance.

Still crying over the emotional feelings which encompassed the room, Elizabeth was surprised when Santa stated, "What can I do to put a smile back on that beautiful face of yours?"

"I appreciate it Santa, but I don't think you have anything in that bag of yours to help me. But that's okay; seeing the kids smiling makes my heart happy," she replied.

"Are any of these kids yours?" Santa asked.

"No, I'm not married; just very much in love with one of the SEALS."

"I hope you're talking about me…"

Hearing a familiar voice she spun around, "You're here…you're really here." Elizabeth was unable to contain her enthusiasm as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and held him close. "I can't believe you're here."

Each time she pulled back to look at him, she immediately pulled him close again, afraid to let go.

"You look silly, but so, so good," Jack stated as his eyebrows arched, smiling at her elf costume.

It didn't matter that they weren't alone, she hungered for his lips and when they touched, he was truly home. "You should have seen the other one I had on."

Jack pulled her off to the side, "I have missed you so much."

Seeing the bandage peeking out from under his long sleeved shirt, she gasped, "Jack, are you okay?"

"It's nothing; it's healing, don't worry about me," he replied.

"But I do. I'm so sorry about Goose…"

"It is what it is, and we just have to deal with what we're given," Jack remarked as he whistled and Goose, now Jack's 3-legged Labrador came running out of the back room sporting a taped up front end.

"Jack, I thought he didn't survive," she stated. "We were told he was gone," obviously happy, but clearly confused.

"We lost Diesel. He was assigned to SEAL Team #5," Jack clarified.

Seeing her expression darken somewhat he continued, "Honey, Goose saved so many people that day, mine included and he took a major hit, but they were able to amputate his front leg and save him. He's mine now…"

"He's always been yours."

"No, actually he lived with me but he was a military service member. He can't work anymore, so they gave him to me," Jack explained.

Elizabeth made certain that she was still holding on to Jack as she squatted down and welcomed Goose home too. "Olive is going to be so happy to see you."

"Are you done here?" Jack asked.

"Well, I need to hang around and help clean up the place."

"Elizabeth, you and Jack take my car. I'll stay and clean up and get a ride home from Molly," Rosie advised as she handed Elizabeth her keys.

"Rosie, I was so excited to see Jack, I didn't see Lee, where is he?"

As a frown covered her face, Rosie replied, "No, he'll be back on the 27th." She knelt down and hugged Goose, "You have always been a favorite of mine, but I understand that I have you to thank for saving Lee. It'll be steak for you, Goose."

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you get to come home, and Lee didn't?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I was hurt and I needed to get Goose stateside."

Elizabeth hugged Rosie, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be; I'm used to it. Besides, he'll be home in a few days. So, we'll all celebrate then."

"You've got it, "Elizabeth stated as Jack took her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"Please, let's get out of here. I need to be alone with you," Jack whispered as he pulled her into his chest.

Elizabeth giggled as they made it to the car and headed home.

"Is Goose okay to see Olive? I don't want her to hurt him," Elizabeth commented as they pulled up in Rosie's driveway.

"I'll leave him in Lee's backyard and they can nuzzle through the fence."

Elizabeth stood on the sidewalk and waited for Jack to release Goose into the backyard. He then took her hand and as she leaned against his shoulder, they headed for her home.

Olive met them at the front door, and it was as though she knew Goose was back when she kept running to the rear door, begging to be released.

Once the door opened, Olive ran directly to the fence line where she met up with Goose, and their excited whines could be easily heard.

Jack closed the back door, took Elizabeth's hand and led her into the den.

As they sat side by side on the sofa, Elizabeth asked, "Do you need anything?"

He said nothing. It was as if he couldn't speak. Since he'd been gone, there were many nights when he closed his eyes and dreamed of her, only to wake up and realize that she was nowhere within his reach.

Now she was there, right beside him and he couldn't believe his good fortune. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. As her scent permeated his senses, he smiled broadly, displaying those dimples that she so dearly loved.

Jack's eyes opened, directly meeting hers. As his glance moved between her crystal blue eyes, and her soft, rosy lips, his fingertips ran gently across her cheek sweeping loose locks of hair behind her ear as his lips met hers.

Their kiss was soft, and tender as tears slipped from the outside of Jack's eyes. Elizabeth brushed them away with her fingers, "Are you okay?"

Jack pulled her to his chest, "You're here; you really did wait for me."

"I love you; of course I waited…"

Jack's palm rested along her jaw as he gently stroked her cheek. His other hand slipped behind her, cradling the back of her head as he pulled her closer. Their lips met, the final puzzle piece that each one needed was finally found.

Each kiss that followed drew on the passion of the one before as their hearts pounded. They each knew the limits, but at that moment touching, tasting, feeling and wanting were quite overpowering.

Jack's hand on the back of her head gently rested her on the soft fluffy arm of the sofa. She felt the weight of his body upon her as their lips met again. Her soft moans of pleasure fed the excitement he felt as all thoughts of chastity flew out the window.

With passions flying high, before either one realized it, Elizabeth's elf hat, tights and belt were on the floor and the candy buttons on her dress were undone, exposing her shoulder and providing a seductive view of her lacey Victoria Secrets bra. Elizabeth didn't stop him, as it was evident that she felt as much need for him and he did for her.

His lips met the soft skin on her shoulder as he moved along her collarbone, up her neck and eventually whispering into her ear, "I want you."

As she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the garment over his right shoulder, he winced in pain. As he gasped and grabbed his arm, the impact of their passion quickly came to light. Jack sat up, embarrassed that he'd allowed his desire for her to cloud his judgment.

"I'm sorry Baby; I didn't mean to push you," Jack stated as he sat up, and ran his left hand harshly up and down his face.

"You didn't. Maybe I just need to reevaluate my feelings on the matter," she stated as she too sat up and her lips grazed the bandages on his arm and shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I'm making this so difficult for you," she whispered as she scooted away from him slightly. "Jack, I'm 30 years old, I think it's time I gave up that little girl dream."

"Elizabeth, it's part of you, and I won't take that away. But we do need to have a talk," he suggested.

"You must be exhausted. Why don't you sleep; I'll keep an eye on Goose, and maybe tomorrow when you've had some rest we can talk, okay?" She stated as she got up from the sofa.

"I'll go pull the bed back and you can get some much needed sleep. Do you have any painkillers with you?"

"I have Percocet in my bag, but I'd rather take Tylenol if you have it," he responded.

"I'll be right back," Elizabeth kissed him gently before leaving the room and heading for the bathroom medicine cabinet.

She returned with a glass of water and two Tylenol caplets which she immediately gave to Jack.

He looked at her and smiled, "You are an adorable elf."

Elizabeth picked up her phone and immediately scrolled through her recent pictures. "If you like this, you may even love this one…" she stated as she handed him her phone.

His eyes were huge and he did not appear to be breathing when she responded, "This was the original elf costume I was given to wear…"

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow to talk. Can we talk now?"

"Well actually, I do have a question for you…"

"Ask away," he stated.

"Who's Freda Sampson…?"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- Can We Talk?

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 9- Can We Talk?  
**_

_**Where we left off in Chapter 8…**_

As they sat side by side on the sofa, Elizabeth asked, "Do you need anything?"

He said nothing. It was as if he couldn't speak. Since he'd been gone, there were many nights when he closed his eyes and dreamed of her, only to wake up and realize that she was nowhere within his reach.

Now she was there, right beside him and he couldn't believe his good fortune. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. As her scent permeated his senses, he smiled broadly, displaying those dimples that she so dearly loved.

Jack's eyes opened, directly meeting hers. As his glance moved between her crystal blue eyes, and her soft, rosy lips, his fingertips ran gently across her cheek sweeping loose locks of hair behind her ear as his lips met hers.

Their kiss was soft, and tender as tears slipped from the outside of Jack's eyes. Elizabeth brushed them away with her fingers, "Are you okay?"

Jack pulled her to his chest, "You're here; you really did wait for me."

"I love you; of course I waited…"

Jack's palm rested along her jaw as he gently stroked her cheek. His other hand slipped behind her, cradling the back of her head as he pulled her closer. Their lips met, the final puzzle piece that each one needed was finally found.

Each kiss that followed drew on the passion of the one before as their hearts pounded. They each knew the limits, but at that moment touching, tasting, feeling and wanting were quite overpowering, as each one quickly realized that the real thing, was so much better than the dreams they'd been experiencing.

Jack's hand on the back of her head gently rested her on the soft fluffy arm of the sofa. She felt the weight of his body upon her as their lips met again. Her soft moans of pleasure fed the excitement he felt as all thoughts of chastity flew out the window.

With passions flying high, before either one realized it, Elizabeth's elf hat, tights and belt were on the floor and the candy buttons on her dress were undone, exposing her shoulder and providing a seductive view of her lacey Victoria Secrets bra. Elizabeth didn't stop him, as it was evident that she felt as much need for him and he did for her.

His lips met the soft skin on her shoulder as he moved along her collarbone, up her neck and eventually whispering into her ear, "I want you."

As she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the garment over his right shoulder, he winced in pain. As he gasped and grabbed his arm, the impact of their passion quickly came to light. Jack sat up, embarrassed that he'd allowed his desire for her to cloud his judgment.

"I'm sorry Baby; I didn't mean to push you," Jack stated as he sat up, and ran his left hand harshly up and down his face.

"You didn't. Maybe I just need to reevaluate my feelings on the matter," she stated as she too sat up and her lips grazed the bandages on his arm and shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I'm making this so difficult for you," she whispered as she scooted away from him slightly. "Jack, I'm 30 years old, I think it's time I gave up that little girl dream."

"Elizabeth, it's part of you, and I won't take that away. But we do need to have a talk," he suggested.

"You must be exhausted. Why don't you sleep; I'll keep an eye on Goose, and maybe tomorrow when you've had some rest we can talk, okay?" She stated as she got up from the sofa.

"I'll go pull the bed back and you can get some much needed sleep. Do you have any painkillers with you?"

"I have Percocet in my bag, but I'd rather take Tylenol if you have it," he responded.

"I'll be right back," Elizabeth kissed him gently before leaving the room and heading for the bathroom medicine cabinet.

She returned with a glass of water and two Tylenol caplets which she immediately gave to Jack.

He looked at her and smiled, "You are an adorable elf."

Elizabeth picked up her phone and immediately scrolled through her recent pictures. "If you like this, you may even love this one…" she stated as she handed him her phone.

His eyes were huge and he did not appear to be breathing when she responded, "This was the original elf costume I was given to wear…"

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow to talk. Can we talk now?"

"Well actually, I do have a question for you…"

"Ask away," he stated.

"Who's Freda Sampson…?"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

"Who…?" Jack asked as he found it difficult to take his eyes off the picture of Elizabeth as a seductive elf.

Elizabeth took a seat beside Jack, "Freda Sampson… you wrote that you were glad that you had met me instead of Freda Sampson. What did that mean?"

Jack put down her phone and laughed softly. "Lee and I were talking about the fact that they used to live in the Aragona neighborhood."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with Freda?"

"Freda Sampson moved into the house next door to them just before Lee and Rosie moved to Lake Smith. Obviously if they hadn't bought the house they have now, I wouldn't have met you."

"Well maybe I need to send a thank you card to my real estate agent, because I was going to buy the house in Little Neck, but she talked me into this one instead."

Jack wrapped his healthy arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "See, things do happen for a reason."

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly as Jack's lips eagerly met hers. It took very little prodding before her back was again pressed against the fluffy arm of the sofa as his lips firmly covered hers.

"Can we talk now?" he breathlessly asked.

"Now? You want to talk now?" she replied, equally out of breath.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered just before a yawn overtook him.

'What you need right now Jack is sleep," She stated as she stood from the sofa. "I didn't pull the bed back yet, but I'm going to do that now. We'll talk tomorrow."

Jack reached out and took her hand, "Please, just sit with me. I just want to hold you."

Elizabeth sat back down and snuggled into his chest. Her skin tingled and felt so alive as his fingers softly ran up and down her arm. She heard his slow rhythmic breathing and listened as his heart rate calmed.

Once asleep, Elizabeth stood up, untied his shoes and slipped them off before picking up his legs and allowing his body to stretch out on the sofa. She covered him with a blanket, kissed his forehead, grabbed a glass of wine and sat in the chair next to him to watch him sleep.

She grabbed her phone from the table, "Rosie, in case you haven't noticed, Goose is in your backyard. Jack is asleep; do you want me to come get Goose?"

"If it's okay, I could use the company. Besides, he's already sitting here in the den with me," she replied.

"Okay, I'll come get him in the morning," Elizabeth replied before ending the call.

Elizabeth remained awake and focused on Jack as she watched him sleep. Tears slipped from her eyes as she sat powerless, unable to do anything when he rolled onto his injured shoulder and winced in pain.

Her attention was focused solely on Jack until her eyes finally closed around 1am and she was done. She woke at 6am, turned out Olive, grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat at her kitchen table.

With so many thoughts going through her mind, she walked back to her bedroom, pulled her journal from the top of her bedside table and walked back to the kitchen.

From her seat in the kitchen, she turned and looked into the darkness of the den, thankful that the man she loved, her future was home and safe. She could only imagine what he went through while he was deployed, and assumed that he would discuss it with her when he was ready. She hoped that he wouldn't hold it all inside, which could be detrimental to him and them as a couple.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to purge her feelings onto the white canvas…

" _ **Homecoming Day, it's a time for shedding tears, some happy, some sad. Some are grateful while others are steeped in anger at their own loss. I feel their pain, for I have been in their shoes, and walked their devastating road. Each situation is different and I do not profess to know how everyone feels, just as it was impossible for even those closest to me to understand my journey when I lost Shane. Sometimes it's aright to say, I'll be okay again, but it just won't happen today.**_

 _ **Tears, they are amazing; so simple, that we learn from such an early age just how profoundly they affect us. Often they are used to express those words that we hold back, those things we're unable or unwilling to say.**_

 _ **We live our lives, often fighting back the tears. However, we don't cry only when we are wounded, sad, or missing a loved one. Tears of joy flood us as we welcome a new member into the family, when we are reunited with those special to us, or when we hear the words 'I love you' from that special someone.**_

 _ **Tears are shed for good and bad, and everything in between. We cry when laughing so hard that we cannot control the emotions or something so sentimental has us wiping the tears that trickle from the outside of our eyes. We cry when those we love graduate, land an amazing job, or marry. Whatever the case or reason, tears come from a place of love, that deep emotion we hold tight within our hearts. So, although we often fight back the tears, we should be proud to let them flow. For in all of their range of meaning, one thing is certain; they are always filled with love!"**_

Her eyes focused on the milky swirls in her coffee as her spoon set about to mix the contents in her cup. She was mesmerized and paid no attention to the noise behind her. She was startled as he wrapped his arms around her and his lips hungrily tasted the soft skin on her neck.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered as she jumped and he bent down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked when he observed her wiping her eyes.

"I'm fine; it's just allergies," she replied.

Jack's finger under her chin turned her head slightly to face him, "Sweetheart, don't cover up how you feel."

She turned in her chair as her arms wrapped around his neck, and she held on as if he were her anchor in a brewing storm. His arms around her waist held her tight, as he felt her body shudder and the tears flow.

"I'm sorry," she tearfully stated as she backed away. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine. I want to know what's going on with you," he replied as he stood up and took the seat beside her.

"Please look at me," he whispered.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, "Jack, I am so happy to have you home. I've missed you so much…"

His thumbs brushed across her cheeks as he swept away the perfect droplets that fell, "So why the tears, honey?"

"I think it's just the relief of finally having you home. I'm sorry; I'm being silly. Would you like some coffee?" she asked as she stood up from the table.

He took hold of her hand, "I don't need any coffee, but I do need to talk to you; will you sit with me for a little while?"

"Of course," Elizabeth stated as Jack took her hand and they walked back into the den and sat side by side on the sofa.

"I've been thinking for a while…"

As he started talking, her heart pounded so loudly that she heard each beat popping in her ears. "Yes, of course I'll marry you," her inner voice kept screaming.

"And I've been doing a lot of thinking about us; do you know what I mean?"

"YES, YES, of course I will," she blurted out only to realize that the question he asked was not the one she heard in her head.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry, everything is just spinning in my head. What did you say?"

"Elizabeth, you know how much I love you…"

"I believe I do."

He held her hands as he thought about what he wanted to say. The more time he took, the more anxious she became.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"Please, let me just get out what I have to say," he stated, but then he simply looked into her eyes.

She observed tears threatening to spill over his bottom lid, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I almost lost you."

"Sweetheart, I'm right here. I promised you that I'd wait."

"That's not what I mean. If it weren't for Goose, I would have died."

She swallowed hard, opened her mouth to speak, but no sounds escaped. She was certain that her heart momentarily stopped, and her ears shut down completely. She saw his lips move, but she heard nothing.

Jack observed the panicked look in her eyes and pulled her body to his. There was no space between them as their bodies were pressed together, hips to shoulders, and their hearts pounded wildly. He held her as he felt her arms grip tightly around his body, leaning back slightly when he eventually felt her body relax.

"You almost died?" she asked. "I knew you were hurt, but I assumed that you weren't too close to the explosion.

"We had gone into a building; I can't tell you everything, but I'll say what I can, okay?"

She said nothing but shook her head up and down.

He held both of her hands as his thumbs continually brushed across her skin. He looked out into the room as his eyes were cast downward along the bottom of the entertainment center as if he was watching through his mind's eye, and they never wavered as he began to explain.

"It was about 3 o'clock in the morning; the dogs were so hyped up, but yet it was so silent, there was barely any sound at all. As we moved about, the dogs began to pant. Goose was so stiff;" Jack swallowed hard, "he'd take a step and then stop. It was dark; without the infrared headgear on you couldn't see your hand in front of your face."

Elizabeth could hear his respiration become more rapid, "Jack, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"I have to; I need you to know everything," he replied.

He blinked, keeping his eyes closed as he took a long breath before continuing, "There were two teams; each team had a dog, so we were sent in first. I remember walking down a hall, entering and exiting rooms," he caught her glance before continuing.

"We were moving around one of the rooms and Goose…he was acting odd; he kept walking in front of me. Brad had the other dog and I think we all saw it at the same time."

Even if he'd said nothing, what he went through was written all over his face. It was not fear for himself but a loss of control to help others.

Jack continued, "We saw it; I think it was a duffel bag…oh, I don't remember. This is where it gets fuzzy." Jack's eyes were darting around as if he was looking for something, but he was actually dealing with the fleeting images in his head.

"Goose and Brad's dog lay down in front of us and we knew we were in trouble. The other guys were supposed to stay back but when we turned around, there were people in the room. One guy went passed me and I turned to grab him. He pulled forward and when I turned around I think I felt Goose's feet on my chest…"

He looked down at Elizabeth, "I don't know how… he's never done that before, but I swear his feet pushed me back. I had hold of the guy and that's the last thing I remember."

"Jack, I'm so sorry…"

"I was told that Lee pulled me out, and the next thing I knew, Goose and I were airlifted out with a bunch of other guys, some didn't make it."

"Jack, you're home now; it's going to be okay."

Jack pulled her hand up to his lips, as he leaned forward and kissed away her falling tears. "Fighting for my country doesn't scare me, but when everything happened, my thought was of you. My fear was that I wouldn't make it home to tell you one more time just how much I love you; that you opened my heart and stepped inside, and how I never want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack," she whispered as her hands tenderly moved up his arms and over his shoulders. "I love you, Jack Thornton, and don't you ever forget that."

At that moment there was silence; each one realizing that in the blink of an eye, what was before them could have easily disappeared forever. She could see the mistiness in his eyes, as he observed her inability to keep the actual tears from forming.

His arms swallowed her, holding her close as he felt every inch of her body against him. He knew how close he came to losing her, and how he needed her to know just exactly how he felt.

"Elizabeth…"

"Uh huh," she moaned the sounds as her head remained buried into his chest.

"I need to tell you something…"

She leaned back, "Is something wrong?"

He hesitated, "I know that you and Shane were supposed to get married, and because of what happened, you didn't. Do you think it's too soon for us to talk about marriage? I mean, is it too soon for you?"

"Jack, you're in the same situation. You and Rachael broke up not too long ago."

"The difference is that she broke up with me; we would not have gotten married. If Shane had come home, you two would have been married by now."

"Jack, my wedding was planned, but who knows if we would have actually gotten married. All we can deal with is what is right before us…" she stated as her tears began to fall, "And right here, right now, I love you more than I have ever loved any other man."

"So, if I were to ask you to marry me, what would you say?"

"Jack, are you teasing me?"

"I've never been more serious in my life."

"If you were to ask me to marry you, I would say, without a doubt, 'YES.'"

He leaned in and captured her lips. They were warm and carried a hint of the French vanilla creamer that she used in her coffee. As he leaned back, she moved closer, wanting more and more of him.

Although he couldn't deny the pull she had on him and making love to her was almost constantly on his mind, his thoughts of her took a slight break as another concern entered in.

"Honey, we need to talk."

"Are you serious, Jack? I had no idea that men liked to talk so much." She leaned in so close that her warm sultry breath tickled his neck as his eyes momentarily closed. "I have missed those luscious lips of yours. We can talk later," she whispered as her lips met his unshaved cheek.

"I need to shave, and there's something else I need to do to make everything perfect."

"Perfect? You're home; we're together; I'm thinking things are pretty perfect right now."

"I know Christmas is tomorrow, but could we go visit your family?"

"Excuse me? You want to meet my parents?"

"Elizabeth, I want to marry you, but I need to do it right. That means talking with your father first."

"Jack, we are old enough that my father's permission shouldn't matter."

"Elizabeth, I need to explain to your dad how I feel about you; how I want nothing more that to be there for you, take care of you…love you. But I think given the circumstances, we need his approval."

"Jack, you just made it home. You and Goose have been through a lot. Please don't feel like you need to rush; take some time, relax. I hope you know I'd wait forever."

"Elizabeth, what Afghanistan has shown me is that forever can be as short as one second. Please?"

Elizabeth reached over, pulled her phone from the table and dialed her parent's number.

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"We're fine, but we miss you. Julie and Viola came in for Christmas. We wish you were here too."

"Well, as it turns out, Jack made it home, and we'd like to come for Christmas. Is that okay?"

"Elizabeth, you know you don't have to ask. Are you coming today?"

She put her hand over the phone, "Are we going today?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

He said nothing, but shook his head up and down.

Elizabeth returned to the phone, "Yes mom, we're coming today. Did you get my packages?"

"Yes we did. We put them under the tree. Honey, I'm so happy you're coming home. We look forward to meeting Jack too."

"I love you mom. We'll see you later on this afternoon."

"Drive carefully.

"We will."

Elizabeth ended the call and placed the phone on the table. She rested her body against his chest as he leaned his back on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, as they both lay quietly, thankful to be in each other's arms.

Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth sat up, "Rosie, we can't leave her here all by herself."

"I have something I need to do before we leave. You go talk to Rosie, and I'll meet you back here at 2, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be here," she stated as she got up from the sofa and started to walk away.

Suddenly, Jack took her hand as he pulled her back down to him, "I don't want to let you go." One hand slipped around her waist as he held her tightly against his body. He initially focused on her crystal blue eyes; the golden flecks drew him in every time, and he found it easy to lose himself in them.

"I love you so much," he stated as he leaned down.

Neither one wanted to move. She moaned softly as his lips covered hers, breathing new life into the emotions she'd closed off since he'd been gone. Each caress of his lips upon hers was whisper soft but quickly became summer hot. With each kiss the need and desire they felt for the other easily began to overtaken them.

Although he wanted her more than he needed air, feeling at that moment that breathing was highly overrated, he also knew their boundaries, and with his hands itching to explore her body, he was dangerously close to crossing them.

"Honey, we need to stop," he stated. "I don't want to cross the line, and I don't think you do either."

Elizabeth watched as Jack stood from the sofa, thinking as he walked away how she had never before loved or desired a man as she did him.

You go invite Rosie to go with us, and I'll meet you back here by 2, no…better make it 3."

Jack walked to the back door, "Goose…"

Olive ran inside and immediately stared down Elizabeth, looking for her breakfast which was hours late. Elizabeth realized that she'd been so involved in her talk with Jack that she had completely forgotten to feed her.

"Goose is with Rosie. She wanted some company last night. Come on Olive, I'll feed you," Elizabeth stated as she walked into the kitchen. "Unless you need him, I'll get Goose when I go next door."

"Okay," he quickly walked back to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I've gotta run."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while," she offered as he grabbed his wallet and phone from the table and headed out the door.

Elizabeth walked next door with a sense of determination in her step. She knew how excited she was to have Jack back, and could only assume that with Lee still deployed, Rosie would be feeling just the opposite. Therefore, she would not take 'No' for an answer.

"Oh, I guess you're here to take Goose?" Rosie asked as she opened the front door.

"Well, that's only part of the reason I'm here."

"Okay, so what's the other reason?"

"Jack and I are going to visit my family and…"

"Goose and Olive are welcome to stay here."

"No, that's not what I mean. Jack and I want you to come with us."

"That's really sweet, but I don't…what are you doing?" Rosie asked as Elizabeth walked passed her and down the hall to the master bedroom. "Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"We aren't leaving you here to spend Christmas alone. So, let's get some things packed; you're coming with us."

"Elizabeth, no…really, I don't want to ruin your holiday."

"Our holiday will be ruined if you stay here alone. Besides, Jack has a question to ask me, but he needs to talk to my dad first. You don't want to miss that, do you? Please, come with us."

"He's going to propose?"

"He just wants to get my parents' permission first."

"Where is he?"

"He had an errand to run."

"To a jewelry store?"

"I don't know. Part of me says not to get my hopes up. I mean, I do love him, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't think my parents are going to like the fact that I was engaged to Shane, and months later I'm involved with Jack. I'm a little concerned that if my parents don't approve, he'll see it as a sign not to propose."

"He loves you; he won't let that stand in his way."

"I hope not, but you don't know how persuasive my dad can be," Elizabeth stated as sadness covered her face. "His approval is very important to Jack; well, it's important to me too, but I'd marry him in a heartbeat even if my parents disapproved."

"It won't come to that, Elizabeth. Your parents love you, and I'm sure they want what will make you happy," Rosie attempted to assure her.

"Come on, let's go. We need to be ready when Jack gets back," Elizabeth pulled Rosie over to her dresser to gather her clothes.

Rosie stood quietly for a moment as she thought about this lovely gesture. Realizing that Elizabeth meant business and would not be leaving without her, she packed her bag and both women loaded the car. The only thing missing was Jack.

At 2:55pm, and with five minutes to spare, Jack pulled into the driveway, retrieved bag after bag of gaily wrapped gifts from the trunk of his car, patted his right hip pocket and headed inside to gather Elizabeth, hopefully Rosie and the two dogs.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10- Meet My Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 10- Meet My Dad…**_

 _ **Where we left off in Chapter 9…**_

Elizabeth walked next door with a sense of determination in her step. She knew how excited she was to have Jack back, and could only assume that with Lee still deployed, Rosie would be feeling just the opposite. Therefore, she would not take 'No' for an answer.

"Oh, I guess you're here to take Goose?" Rosie asked as she opened the front door.

"Well, that's only part of the reason I'm here."

"Okay, so what's the other reason?"

"Jack and I are going to visit my family and…"

"Goose and Olive are welcome to stay here."

"No, that's not what I mean. Jack and I want you to come with us."

"That's really sweet, but I don't…what are you doing?" Rosie asked as Elizabeth walked passed her and down the hall to the master bedroom. "Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"We aren't leaving you here to spend Christmas alone. So, let's get some things packed; you're coming with us."

"Elizabeth, no…really, I don't want to ruin your holiday."

"Our holiday will be ruined if you stay here alone. Besides, Jack has a question to ask me, but he needs to talk to my dad first. You don't want to miss that, do you? Please, come with us."

"He's going to propose?"

"He just wants to get my parents' permission first."

"Where is he?"

"He had an errand to run."

"To a jewelry store?"

"I don't know. Part of me says not to get my hopes up. I mean, I do love him, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't think my parents are going to like the fact that I was engaged to Shane, and months later I'm involved with Jack. I'm a little concerned that if my parents don't approve, he'll see it as a sign not to propose."

"He loves you; he won't let that stand in his way."

"I hope not, but you don't know how persuasive my dad can be," Elizabeth stated as sadness covered her face. "His approval is very important to Jack; well, it's important to me too, but I'd marry him in a heartbeat even if my parents disapproved."

"It won't come to that, Elizabeth. Your parents love you, and I'm sure they want what will make you happy," Rosie attempted to assure her.

"Come on, let's go. We need to be ready when Jack gets back," Elizabeth pulled Rosie over to her dresser to gather her clothes.

Rosie stood quietly for a moment as she thought about this lovely gesture. Realizing that Elizabeth meant business and would not be leaving without her, she packed her bag and both women loaded the car. The only thing missing was Jack.

At 2:55pm, and with five minutes to spare, Jack pulled into the driveway, retrieved bag after bag of gaily wrapped gifts from the trunk of his car, patted his right hip pocket and headed inside to gather Elizabeth, hopefully Rosie and the two dogs.

 _ **Now on with the story…**_

The drive would have been in silence if Rosie had not accompanied them. Both Jack and Elizabeth, though very happy with each other, knew that progression of their relationship may hinge on her parents' reaction to Jack.

"Oh, I thought we were going to see your parents first, but just pull up front and I'll go check us in," Jack stated, unaware that they were, in fact, driving up the driveway of Elizabeth's family home.

"Jack, this is where I was raised," Elizabeth replied as she glanced over and observed Jack scanning the property.

Jack casually glanced behind him to Rosie who mouthed, "Its okay."

Elizabeth pulled up front and parked her car. Jack stepped out and opened the back door, allowing Olive out before helping Goose to the ground. Rosie opened her door, stepped outside and was immediately approached by Jack.

"Rosie, why didn't you tell me that she's rich?" Jack whispered, clearly shocked.

"Jack, she is nothing like Rachael; you know that. Besides, does it really matter?"

Jack glanced over and observed Elizabeth as she lovingly held both dogs and he smiled, "No, it doesn't matter at all."

"Besides, she told me that this is her parent's money. She prefers to do things on her own. She's different, Jack," Rosie stated as she took her suitcase from the trunk.

"I'm well aware of that," Jack mentioned before pulling the remainder of the suitcases and presents from the vehicle.

"Miss Rosie, let me get that for you," Louis stated as he made his way down the long entryway staircase.

"Hi Louis, how are you?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up and hugged him.

"I'm fine, How are you? I see you've brought another visitor with you this time."

"I'm fine. Louis," Elizabeth stated. She turned to Jack and took his hand, "Louis, this is my boyfriend, Jack… Jack, this is Louis, the best house manager anyone could ever have."

Louis stuck out his hand, "Very nice to meet you sir. Miss Elizabeth is a special one. You lucked out with her."

"I'm well aware of that. It's nice to meet you too," Jack stated as he took one bag in his good hand.

"Please sir, I'll have those brought to your rooms."

"Thank you, and Louis, please just call be Jack."

"Are mom and dad here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your dad is in his study, and I believe your mom and sisters are getting ready to head into town," Louis replied.

"Thank you," Elizabeth responded as the group climbed the stairs and headed inside.

Before any words were spoken, high pitched squealing sounds could be heard as Julie and Elizabeth eyed each other. They began to spin in a tight circle as the ear irritating sounds faded.

Mr. Thatcher came out of his office and approached the group, "Welcome home Elizabeth. Hi Rosie, I'm so glad that you could join us for the holiday."

Mr. Thatcher turned to Jack…

"Daddy, this is Jack Thornton…my boyfriend."

Jack stuck out his hand as Mr. Thatcher reciprocated.

Mr. Thatcher turned to Elizabeth, "Why don't you and Rosie join your mother and sisters on the trip to town. There is a Christmas program this evening that you really should attend. Besides, it will give Mr. Thornton and me a chance to get acquainted."

Elizabeth caught Jack's glance. "Go ahead honey. It will be a good chance for us to talk," Jack responded.

She kissed Jack's cheek as the group started for the door. As she passed her father she stopped, gave him a hug, but as she lingered, she whispered in his ear, "Please be nice to him daddy. He is very important to me."

With the women out of the house and Olive and Goose in the backyard, Mr. Thatcher invited Jack into his office for "a chat."

As Jack took a seat he commented, "Mr. Thatcher, I know you don't know me but…"

"Mr. Thornton, don't assume that just because he have never met that I know nothing about you. When it comes to my daughters I leave nothing to chance," William stated as he walked around his desk and took a seat. "The truth is I would imagine that I know more about you than my daughter does."

"Are you trying to intimidate me? If so, it's not working. I have nothing to hide. I'm an open book and I'll be glad to answer any questions you have."

Jack's firm stance wasn't something that William was used to. Often times the men his daughters brought home were tucking their tails and heading out the front door by this point. He wasn't quite certain how to take Jack.

William poured a glass of scotch, "Would you care for one?"

"No thank you, sir. I'm on medication for my shoulder, so I shouldn't."

"Mr. Thornton…"

"Sir, please call me Jack."

"Jack, you have to know that we are concerned about Elizabeth's relationship with you."

"May I ask why?"

"It wasn't too long ago that each of you were involved in other relationships. I'm aware that your fiancé broke up with you, but if Shane had returned alive, he and Elizabeth would already be married and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"With all due respect, sir, have you even talked with Elizabeth about her feelings for Shane?"

"She was engaged to him. They'd been together forever and the wedding was planned. What else can she tell me?"

"She can tell you how she feels."

"And you believe her feelings are true this time and they weren't when she was with Shane?"

"Sir, I obviously don't know everything about you, but I can only assume that you dated other women before marrying your wife."

"That's true."

"Okay, thinking back to some of those relationships, I'm sure you can remember why they didn't work. But then Mrs. Thatcher came along, and I'm assuming that she was the love of your life."

William glanced down at his desk but it was evident that he was thinking about what Jack was saying. He smiled at the thought of his beautiful wife as his eyes returned to Jack.

"Yes, so what does that have to do with Elizabeth and Shane?"

"Sir, Elizabeth and I have talked about everything and what she has explained to me is that she loved Shane, but it truly wasn't the type of love she should feel for the man she marries."

"And it took meeting you for her to realize this?"

Jack lowered his head, took a deep breath and attempted to gain control of his pounding heart. "Mr. Thatcher, I don't know what I can say to you other than I believe when we met it was like two souls who had been searching for each other. I have never loved a woman the way I love Elizabeth…"

"So you proposed to your girlfriend and didn't mean it?"

 _ **WOW, is it hot in here?**_ "Mr. Thatcher, I think Rachael and I were much like Elizabeth and Shane; we'd been together for awhile and marriage seemed like the next logical step."

Jack stood up and walked over to the window in the office, "Rachael realized it but didn't know how to break it off."

"But a 'Dear John' letter?"

 _ **Man, he does know a lot.**_

"That had to have hurt. But don't you think that maybe you both were just simply looking for someone to fill that void?"

"Sir, may I ask you…" he swallowed hard before taking the leap, "What were you looking for when you left one relationship and found Mrs. Thatcher?"

"We're not talking about me; we're talking about you and Elizabeth and why I should feel that you are a good fit for her."

"Mr. Thatcher, I knew Shane. He was a great man and I tried to back away from Elizabeth when I found out who she was to him. We'd never met, but Shane talked about her often."

Jack took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sure you're aware of the fact that you daughter is an amazing woman. She is bright and funny, sensitive, and strong. I fell in love with her, and I promise you that my intentions are pure."

"Mr. Thor…Jack, I know times are different now than they were when Mrs. Thatcher and I dated. Are you sure that you're not just looking for someone to bide your time with?"

"Mr. Thatcher I take offense to the insinuation that I am only with Elizabeth as a bed partner. If you knew as much about your daughter as you seem to know about me you would know that morally speaking, Elizabeth does not believe in premarital sex, and I support her. In fact, I find that quite refreshing to meet someone who is willing to stand for what they believe."

"Speaking of standing for what you believe, I'd like to thank you for your service to our country."

"Thank you, sir. It is my honor, but I have been thinking…"

"Aren't you concerned about something happening and leaving Elizabeth alone, because that concerns me?"

"Of course I am. As I'm sure you know I do have a law degree, so I'm looking into the possibility of moving to JAG."

"Are you considering the move just because of Elizabeth?"

"No sir, although being with her has made me do a lot of thinking about the future. I want a future with your daughter, sir. I know you feel like you know me, but all of the checking in the world won't tell you what's truly in my heart…"

"Then please, enlighten me."

"Elizabeth means the world to me. Neither of us were looking for this, but…" he took a slight break, feeling somehow that he was losing this battle.

"Sir, I've never been afraid to put my life on the line for my country. I've gladly fought and I have great respect for those families who are behind the men and women who serve. But things are different now, and I want to make sure that Elizabeth is safe and well care for."

Jack glanced around the room and outside the window, "Obviously I don't anticipate being able to provide for her as you have, but I will do my best, and I guarantee that there will never be a day that goes by that she will question my love for her."

"Well Jack, what exactly do you want from me?"

"Mr. Thatcher," Jack stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. He opened it to reveal a one carat diamond engagement ring, "I would very much like to marry Elizabeth. I know your approval means the word to her; well, actually to both of us, and I'd like to propose to her here."

Mr. Thatcher said nothing, but his eyes were intense and Jack easily felt the heat of them upon him.

Forty five minutes later Elizabeth, Rosie, Mrs. Thatcher, Viola and Julie walked in the front door. Mr. Thatcher stepped out of his office, "You're home early; did you ladies have a nice time?"

Viola chimed in, "Elizabeth was a Debbie Downer so we came home."

"Viola, it's the holidays, please be kind," Mrs. Thatcher called her out.

Elizabeth looked around the first floor, "Where's Jack?"

"I think he needed some fresh air, so he left," Mr. Thatcher replied.

"He left? Daddy, where did he go?" Elizabeth asked as her breathing became more erratic.

"I don't know. He walked out the front door and I haven't seen him since," Mr. Thatcher stated as he began to usher everyone into the family room.

Assuming that their talk didn't go well Elizabeth stepped up, "Daddy, I need to speak with you in your office." As she walked down the hall in front of her father, she took several deep breaths, doing her best to keep her emotions under control.

"Sit down Elizabeth. You look upset."

"Daddy, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Why are you so upset? I talked with Jack and…"

"And you ran him off." Elizabeth began to cry, "Daddy, haven't you ever loved someone so much that you couldn't imagine your life without them? Oh forget that, I know you know what I'm talking about, because you have mom."

"Elizabeth, I'm trying to…"

"I know you're trying to watch out for me, but I'm a grown woman and I know what I want. I know you loved Shane; I did too, but Daddy, with Jack it's different," by this point she had moved from anger to sadness.

She started walking around his office picking up the various pictures he had on display. "I said that I'd never fall for another man in the military, and I tried not to, but daddy, the heart wants what the heart wants. He's a special man; he loves me for who I am, and hasn't pressured me to change."

"Elizabeth…"

"Daddy, just stop; I know you think you know what's best for me, what's best for all of us, but this is just one situation that I know what I need. What I need is Jack, and if you can't understand that, I'm sorry. "

Elizabeth stormed out of the office with her father close behind. As she stepped out into the entryway she saw Jack coming in the front door.

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad to see you. This was a mistake, let's go…"

Having missed the exchange between Elizabeth and her father, Jack was clearly confused. "Elizabeth, I don't understand…"

"I just want to leave Jack."

"But Elizabeth…" Jack called out as Mr. Thatcher joined the group who had congregated at the front entryway.

"Did you find it Jack?" Mr. Thatcher called out.

"William, it's perfect. Thank you so much for the suggestion," Jack stated as he stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Elizabeth called out, looking much like Alice after she fell through the rabbit hole. "I don't understand."

Mr. Thatcher smiled, "Dear, if you had given me a chance to explain I would have told you that we were pleased to accept Jack into the family."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand, "William and I had a very enlightening conversation. We found that even with our differences, one thing we agree on…"

"What's that?"

"We both love you."

"So, this isn't some cruel joke; everything's okay?"

Jack smiled at her confusion, "Everything is fine."

"Now, its Christmas Eve and I have a few things that I need to do," Jack stated as he grabbed one of his bags and walked toward the back of the house. As he passed Rosie he whispered, "Keep her in the house."

"Wait, where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's Christmas Eve and it's a secret. I'll be back in a little while."

Jack managed to enlist the assistance of Louis, and Robbie, the gardener, as the three of them headed off in the golf cart.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Rosie asked.

"I'm sorry Rosie. With my family there's always drama. You'll never go anywhere with me again."

Rosie pulled Elizabeth in for a hug, "Your family loves you; don't ever apologize for that. Besides, were you really expecting anything else? I mean, your dad accepted Jack into the family; you weren't expecting that, were you?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I still don't believe it. Hey, why don't we get out of here? Would you like to go on a horseback ride?"

"It's dark outside."

"We have lighting all over; makes it look like day time."

Remembering Jack's request she hesitantly said, "Sure." However, as they walked toward the back door, "ARGH," Rosie cried out as she held onto the wall for support.

Elizabeth turned back, "Oh no, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but I turned my ankle. I think I'd better prop it up…I already feel it swelling."

"WOW, you really will never go with me anywhere again. I'm bad luck…"

"Don't be silly; it was just an accident. Just help me get to a chair in the den please," Rosie stated as she draped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders for support.

Once situated in a comfortable recliner with her leg propped up, Elizabeth excused herself to retrieve Rosie an ice pack.

Hours passed; Elizabeth's bed was calling to her, but she hadn't seen Jack since he mysteriously left with Christmas surprises to prepare.

Although Rosie objected, Elizabeth helped her upstairs and to her room, propping a pillow under her ankle for comfort.

"I'm just a room away, so if you need anything, call me? I don't want you walking until we know you're okay."

"I'm fine, Elizabeth…thank you."

After Elizabeth left her room, Rosie immediately picked up her phone…

"Jack, what's going on?"

"We just got back. I'm in the equipment building but I'm coming inside. Where's Elizabeth?"

"I think she's in her room, but she's wondering where you went. Did you…"

"Rosie don't even ask because I'm not saying anything. Now if tomorrow evening would hurry up and get here before I lose my nerve."

"Jack, you jumped into the fire when you talked to her father and you survived. You know she loves you; what are you nervous about?"

"I just want it to be special; you know; something she will remember forever."

As Jack walked in the house through the back door, he immediately scaled the staircase assuming that Elizabeth was in her room. Finding her bedroom empty, he scoured the house.

As he walked into the kitchen, he found Selma, the cook, finishing up the prep work for the Christmas dinner. "Excuse me, but have you seen Elizabeth?" he asked.

Selma placed the uncooked, stuffed turkey in the refrigerator before turning back toward Jack. "I saw her a short while ago. She grabbed a bottle of water from the frig and if she is anything like she was as a teenager, she is on the front porch steps looking at the stars."

Jack grabbed a blanket from the bench in the entryway and headed outside. There, sitting on the top step was Elizabeth, apparently mesmerized by the full sky of stars, and she never heard him approaching.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked as his hand on her shoulder startled her.

"I'm fine. Do you want to sit out here with me for a little while?" she asked.

He wrapped the blanket around them and took a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about all of this," she stated as she leaned her head on his chest.

"May I ask why you didn't?"

"Jack, this is where I was raised, but this is my parents place, it's not me. I mean don't get me wrong, my father has done well in business and it afforded me the opportunity to go to college, and they helped me get started when I went out on my own. But I prefer to do things on my own. You know, make my own way."

She took hold of his hand as her thumb nervously stroked his skin, "Sometimes when people find out, they think differently about me. I'm not different, Jack."

"Shh, Elizabeth, I know who you are. I know who you are right here," he stated as his finger tapped her chest over her heart. "I know what life you've brought to me and I love you for it."

His arm around her shoulders pulled her in tightly as he kissed the top of her head. "I hear that you use to come out here to think and to look at the stars."

"Yes, but actually my favorite place on the property is by the lake. In the evening I would go and lay by the water. Daddy had electricity run down the long path with lights here and there so I wasn't in the dark, but I never needed them; I knew that area like the back of my hand. So, I would shut off all the lights and just stare into the sky. The stars looked so close it was as though you could reach out and grab them."

Jack ran his hand up and down her arm as he felt her body relax against him. "Hey," he whispered.

Elizabeth turned her head slightly as her eyes met his. He leaned down and gently captured her lips. Although it was cold, and she'd been out for quite some time, her lips were warm, pillow soft and he found them quite arousing.

Her lips opened slightly as his tongue ventured through, rolling across the soft skin on the inside of her mouth while touching all of the areas that he knew excited her.

With one arm around her shoulders and the other cradling the back of her neck, he pulled her closer. With each kiss the connection deepened and the desire escalated.

As their lips separated, he rested his forehead on hers. Unintentionally, he released a frustrated breath.

"Jack, I'm sorry. If waiting for me is anything like what I feel waiting for you, I'm just so sorry."

Her eyes closed and heart fluttered as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Don't worry about me, Elizabeth. If it's important to you, it's important to me, and I believe that when it happens, our time together will be so worth the wait…"

"Come on, let's get inside. Santa can't come if you aren't in bed," he stated as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

As they stepped inside, Olive and Goose met them at the door. The dogs were settled in the den to keep Goose from having to climb the stairs. Goose laid on the bed Elizabeth fixed for them, and Olive walked around him in a circle until she carefully fell out beside him with her head across his back.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they ascended the staircase. He walked her to her room with neither one wanting to say good night. Elizabeth turned around to face Jack as her back leaned up against the wall. He closed her in as his hands met the wall on either side of her shoulders.

"This will be our first Christmas together…the first of many," Jack stated as he leaned in capturing her lips and making them his own.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For insisting that we come here for Christmas," Elizabeth stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. "I'll see you in the morning," she whispered.

He stepped back, took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning," she stated as he watched the door close behind her before moving down the hall to his own room.

Elizabeth pulled her bag from the floor to the bed. She reached in and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She slipped into the bathroom to change before retrieving her journal, turning off her overhead light and crawling into bed.

She flipped the switch on her bedside lamp, scooted her back up against her headboard; opened her journal to her entry last Christmas just before learning that Shane had been killed…

" _ **Love is an allowable four- letter word. It is extremely easy to spell, much more difficult to define, but truly impossible to live without. We want it to be perfect, but when dealing with people and their emotions, expectations, and fears, we quickly realize that it isn't a fairytale. It is work; it is hard, and it means fighting with and for each other to overcome challenges and obstacles, but knowing in the end that it was perfect for you because you did it together."**_

Elizabeth thought about how perfect those words now were for her and Jack. She flipped back to the next blank page and attempted to release the feelings she now felt…

" _ **My life is different; not that what I had before was bad or less fulfilling. Actually I didn't realize until much later how I needed more; how I believe that we both needed more. Sad as it sounds, I know that Shane and I were simply biding time until our true soul mates appeared. Oh how I wish that I could blink my eyes or wiggle my nose and have Shane materialize, so that he too could have found true happiness.**_

 _ **I've often heard that new beginnings are sometimes disguised as painful endings. As a result of my experiences, much healing has taken place in my life, not only in love lost but in new love found. I hope to have learned from my mistakes, moving from simply being comfortable to being thankfully satisfied.**_

 _ **Anticipation of things to come…the hopes of yesterday, the promise of today, and the dreams of tomorrow, cause our hearts to pound, and our palms to sweat, as our thoughts drift to the new beginnings ahead. Are we ready for the changes that will be expected in our lives? Have we moved too fast? Will we be happy with the end result?**_

 _ **Take a breath, think through your feelings, give them value, but never allow them to control you. What is meant to be will be, but remember, some of your best days are still on the horizon."**_

The following morning Elizabeth awoke to find Jack sitting on the side of her bed. His fingers gently stroked across her forehead as he swept errant strands of hair behind her ear.

"It's Christmas morning; come on. I hear people stirring downstairs."

"Okay, let me change and I'll be right out," she stated as she sat up in bed and his lips made contact with her cheek before he stepped outside.

"Jack," William called out, "Would you come downstairs and help me get this fire started?"

"Sure…" Jack replied before tapping on Elizabeth's door. "Honey, I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

Elizabeth and Rosie stepped out into the hall almost simultaneously.

"This is the day you're life is going to change," Rosie stated as they both headed for the staircase.

"Shh, we don't know that. Besides I hate to think that and jinx everything," Elizabeth responded.

As had always been done in Elizabeth's family, presents were handed out as everyone sat comfortably with their cups of coffee in hand. Elizabeth found herself perusing her gifts, deciding which ones to open first as she held the small box from Jack until the end.

Jack opened boxes to reveal a sweater, a pair of Oakley sunglasses, which he thought he'd privately adored, and a weekend trip for two to Myrtle Beach, all gifts from Elizabeth.

"I'm assuming that this is a trip for us?" he joked.

"Well, I thought so, but if you want to take Lee, that's fine," she teased back.

Elizabeth opened her gifts from her family, the typical clothing and household items, all of which she loved, but her mind was set on her gifts from Jack, one box in particular.

She opened his first box, a beautiful little black dress, "WOW, Jack this is gorgeous. I had no idea your taste were so exquisite."

"I picked you, didn't I?" he teased.

Her second box was a Labrador comforter that he happened upon by accident on his way out of the mall.

Now to the box she had been waiting for. He sat on the floor in front of her as she tore the wrapping, excitedly dropping it to the floor. _**Hmm, doesn't really look like a ring box.**_

Elizabeth glanced at Jack as she started to open the box. Inside was the most beautiful diamond solitaire pendant hanging from a white gold necklace.

Elizabeth's heart sank, but not because she didn't love the gift. She was certain that there had never been a more beautiful necklace produced than the one she held in her hand. However, as she and Rosie had talked previously about a ring and proposal, she now felt as though she had jinxed everything.

Her eyes watered, "Oh Jack, it's beautiful. Will you put it on me, please?"

On his way to his feet, Jack pressed his lips to hers, "I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you too, she whispered as she pulled her hair to the side and allowed the pendant to rest in her free hand.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa with Jack and finished her coffee before grabbing a trash bag and cleaning up all of the discarded paper and boxes.

Following a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, juice and the traditional chocolate covered glazed doughnuts, Elizabeth helped to clear the table, against the wishes of the staff.

Once finished she turned to Jack, do you want me to show you the lake now? It's beautiful in the morning too."

"I'd really like to see it at night; the way you do with the stars. Is that okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, but it will be colder then."

"That's okay, we have coats."

Jack spent part of the day watching football with William, and Lionel, Viola's husband, as Julie, Rosie and Elizabeth walked the grounds and spent time sitting in the gazebo.

"WOW, that's a beautiful necklace, but I really thought after talking to daddy Jack would have proposed to you," Julie commented.

"He's not ready, Julie. I can't fault him for that. When the time is right, he'll ask," Elizabeth replied.

Julie excused herself, implying that she was cold, thereby leaving Elizabeth and Rosie alone in the gazebo.

"Julie's gone now, so how do you really feel?"

"Rosie, I love Jack. I'm ready to get married, but I can't blame him if he isn't. It's just disappointing," Elizabeth stated as she turned her head to hide her falling tears.

"Your necklace is beautiful."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes before turning back to Rosie. She managed a smile as she held the pendant in her hand, "It is beautiful."

Glancing over Elizabeth's shoulder Rosie whispered, "Wipe our eyes, Jack's on his way over."

"Is that better?" she asked.

"Perfect…"

"Hey ladies; May I join you or is this women only?"

Elizabeth turned to face him, "You're always welcome."

"Well you two enjoy your time outside. I'm going in to see if there are any more of those scrumptious doughnuts left," Rosie remarked before walking away and leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Jack; it's been a beautiful Christmas, and I'm so thankful that you were here with me," she stated as she glanced over toward the mountains in the distance.

"Please look at me."

Elizabeth turned back to face him as an errant tear slipped down her cheek.

Jack's palm rested along her jaw line as his thumb swept her tear away. He leaned in and kissed both cheeks before pressing his lips to hers. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I know you do; I've never doubted that. I love you too."

"Okay, can you tell me what's wrong? Why the tears?"

"They aren't sad tears; it's just the wind causing my eyes to water."

"Well, in that case are you ready to go back inside?"

She smiled and took the hand he offered as they walked the short distance back inside.

Later in the afternoon, Elizabeth excused herself to take a nap. When she returned two hours later the house was empty except for Jack who was watching a football game on TV.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Your dad took everybody out to look at Christmas lights," Jack replied.

"WOW, he knows I love that. Why didn't they wake me up?"

"I don't know, but you know it's dark out and the sky is full of stars. Will you take me to the lake?"

"You still want to go?"

"More than you know."

"Okay, let's go."

As they started down the path, it was dark with very little light from the moon slipping through the trees. She reached for the light switch…

Jack stopped her, "I thought you knew your way around here?"

"I do, but it's dark and I thought you'd be more comfortable with some light."

"No, I want to experience it like you do."

"Okay, let's go…"

Jack's heart was pounding as they closed in on the lake. As he attempted to swallow, his dry mouth reminded him much of the Afghanistan dessert.

Once out into the clearing Jack looked up and saw the extraordinary view she had described. The stars appeared so close and truly as if you could reach out and grab them.

As she stepped into the clearing, Jack stepped off to the side and hit the power switch. Not only did it illuminate the path, but each tree around the perimeter of the lake was lit and looked as though icicles hung from each branch.

Elizabeth stood in awe as she began to scan the area. Turning back to Jack she found him on one knee holding an open ring box.

"Jack…" she whispered as her hands covered her mouth.

"Elizabeth," he began, finding himself becoming emotional. "Just to say that I love you seems so inadequate. I never want to leave you for a moment without saying it, but since the words are said so often, I'm afraid that you won't understand what I truly mean by them. How is it possible that so much feeling, and emotion is able to fit into those three meaningful yet simple words? You are my life, and my love, and until I find some other way to express it, 'I love you' will have to do. No matter how many times I say it, please don't take the sentiment lightly, for I love you more today than yesterday, but nowhere near as much as tomorrow."

He took a deep breath and attempted to gain control of his own emotions. With both he and Elizabeth crying, he continued, "My dear Elizabeth, you are without a doubt my best friend, my life and what all of my dreams are made of. I've searched my entire life for my soul mate, my one and only, my one true love, and my forever and always. The exciting part is that I found them all in you."

Jack's heart was pounding so loud at this point that he was certain each beat was visible even through his coat. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher. I promise you that not one day will go by when you have to question my feelings, and I will spend the rest of my days doing whatever I can to make you happy. Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"I love you Jack, of course I'll marry you," she screamed as he stood, placed the ring on her finger, wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground.

Hearing clapping and squeals from the woods, Elizabeth turned her head to find her family and Rosie stepping out into the clearing to congratulate them.

"Now we get to plan a wedding, "Julie yelled doing her best to be heard over the other voices.

"If it's okay with Jack I just want a simple ceremony…the sooner, the better!"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11- Lady Language

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 11- Lady Language  
**_

"There's so much to do; we need to start planning now." Mrs. Thatcher commented.

"Come on; let's leave them alone," Rosie suggested as she encouraged everyone to give Jack and Elizabeth some time to themselves.

"I've got the magazines that we used for your wedding in the library bookcase," Mrs. Thatcher smiled broadly as she glanced in Viola's direction.

Mr. Thatcher took his wife's arm and led everyone down the path back to the house, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone to experience the excitement of the moment.

Jack took her hand and walked her over to a bench where they took a seat. It was cold, but her coat and his arm around her kept her warm. "Are you happy now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, you were disappointed because I hadn't proposed."

"No I wasn't."

"I know you Elizabeth; I could tell…"

Elizabeth stepped away from him, "So why did you propose if this isn't what you want?" She pulled the ring from her finger and handed it back to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Jack, why did you propose to me?"

"Because I love you and I want you as my wife. Elizabeth, please put this ring back on."

"Jack, it sounds like you proposed because that's what you felt I wanted. I don't want you to feel pushed; this is a big decision; too big to make if you aren't sure."

"Aren't sure? Is that what you think?"

"The thought did enter my mind."

"Elizabeth, I got the ring because I wanted to propose, but I wanted it to be special, not just you opening up a Christmas gift to find it," his finger under her chin lifted her lips to meet his. "I love you, and nothing would make me happier than to be your husband."

"Are you sure?"

Jack slipped the ring back on her finger, "Please never question how I feel about you."

"Jack, I'm not questioning how you feel about me; I know you love me, but marriage, that's a big step. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Elizabeth, I would marry you right here, right now if you…"

"Let's do it."

"What?"

"Let's do it; let's get married now."

"But what about your family? I mean, don't you want a wedding?"

"Jack, I planned one wedding; it got out of control and it was more what my family wanted than what I dreamed of."

"What would your dream wedding be?" he asked.

"My dream wedding would be you and me at Seashore State Park, with Lee and Rosie as our witnesses, and a Justice of the Peace. Oh, and of course Goose and Olive have to be there too."

"What about your family?"

"Well, I'd love for them to be there, but I think my mom will be disappointed that there wasn't a wedding to plan."

"But honey, it's your wedding…"

"It's our wedding, Jack," she corrected him.

He took her hand, "I know that, but I haven't dreamed of my wedding all of my life like I know most women do. So whatever you want is fine with me."

His arms slipped around her waist as he pulled her close. Her hands worked their way up his arms and over his shoulders, linking together at the nape of his neck, as her fingers slipped through his hair.

"I'll marry you in the park, in your backyard, or a hot air balloon; it makes no difference to me. I just want to marry you."

"Hmm, hot air balloon…sounds interesting," she leaned back slightly; the smile on her face led him to believe that it was in the running.

"Are you serious?" he asked as he stepped back and caught her smirk.

"Not in this lifetime."

Jack took her hand and they started walking down the path, "Okay, then the park it is. When?"

"I don't know; Lee will be home soon, but we'll need a Justice of the Peace, and you'll need to break it to my parents," she commented as she walked out in front of him not realizing that he'd stopped walking.

"Excuse me? Why do I have to break it to your parents?" he asked.

She turned around and smiled but said nothing.

Jack laughed softly, "Don't give me those sweet, gorgeous puppy dog eyes. I'll go with you to tell them…as a matter of fact, if you're sure that this is what you want, we can tell them while we're here."

"Okay, let's go," she timidly stated.

As they stepped back inside the front door, the house was relatively quiet until Mrs. Thatcher, Julie and Rosie could be heard laughing in the den. Elizabeth held Jack's hand as they walked down the long hallway and into the room where the women sat looking at wedding magazines.

"Oh honey, come look at these," her mother thrust a Bridal magazine at Elizabeth. "These were the going fashion when Viola got married. I think we need new magazines."

Elizabeth looked back at Jack…

Jack nodded, "Go ahead," he whispered.

"Mom…" her mother glanced up from the pile of bridal magazines that had her attention. "Jack wanted to talk to you about something," Elizabeth rattled off quickly before turning around and attempting to leave the room.

"Oh, no you don't," Jack responded as his hand grasped hers. "Elizabeth, just tell them."

"What is it?" her mother asked. "You didn't break up already, did you?"

"MOM…" Elizabeth gasped. "Of course not. Well, we've had a great time, but I guess we'd better get going."

"Elizabeth, I thought you were staying for the night," her mother inquired.

"Oh, that's right."

"What is it honey?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack; he smiled, squeezed her hand, and nodded for her to speak what was on her mind.

"Mom, I know that you enjoy planning our weddings and…"

"Honey, I know you're worried that it's too much for me to do alone, but Julie wants to help and Rosie," she turned to glance in Rosemary's direction, "You'll help too, right?"

"Of course I will," Rosie replied.

"Mom, I appreciate your help; I appreciate everyone's help. It's just that I don't think…"

"Don't say another word. You don't have to worry about anything; I'll call the pastor and work on the guest list. We should be able to find a place that can handle…" glancing at Julie she continued, "300 people. Do you think that will cover what we need?"

"Mom, I don't know. We have dad's business associates, plus family, Elizabeth's friends, Jack's friends, family and I guess his platoon brothers, or whatever you call them," Julie interjected.

"Mom, I think I…" Elizabeth attempted to express her wants, but no one other than Jack was listening to her.

Mrs. Thatcher continued doling out responsibilities, "Julie you work on the food, and once we get the guest list together, I can send the invitations to the printer." She turned back toward Elizabeth, "Oh honey, you and Jack will need to pick out the cake and we need to start looking for a dress."

"Mom, I…"

"Elizabeth, I won't get involved and push my style of dress on you, but you know it takes six months at a minimum to get your dress made, so maybe a fall wedding?"

Jack heard fall and suddenly it became very important to him, "fall, as in nine months away?"

Mrs. Thatcher attempted to ease Jack's concerns, "Nine months will fly by; that's why we need to get the planning started."

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out; his eyes were asking for help.

"Mom, actually…"

"What is it honey?"

"First of all, Jack and I just got engaged, so all of this is too much too fast. Is it possible for us to just take a step back and figure out what we want?"

Mrs. Thatcher walked up and wrapped her in her arms, "I'm sorry; I just assumed that you would be excited to get the planning started."

Glancing back at Jack, Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Mom, I don't want a big wedding." Observing her mother's shocked expression, she considered her words carefully before continuing.

"When I was a little girl, I dreamed of a fairy tale wedding; I'm fairly certain most girls do. I really appreciate you wanting to plan this wedding, and if you want to help, I'll gladly accept it, but this is what I want…" Elizabeth watched her mother's expression waiting for shock or disapproval.

She had trouble gauging her mother's thoughts so she decided to continue. "Mom, I'm older now, and I know the importance of being with someone you love; not letting time slip away, and experiencing everything that life has to offer as a couple."

Elizabeth turned around and took Jack's hand, pulling him up beside her, "I don't want a big wedding; I don't want a medium wedding. I don't even want a small wedding. I guess if there is such a thing, I want a tiny wedding in the park with me and Jack, Rosie and Lee, you, daddy, Julie and Viola and Jack's family. I don't care if I wear a wedding dress or if I wear something I already have in my closet."

The disappointment was showing on her mother's face which caused her eyes to water. "I know that mother's dream of their daughter's wedding, but mom, all I want is to marry Jack, and I don't want to wait nine months to do it. Can you understand that?"

"But honey, you shouldn't given up on your dream of a big wedding or you'll regret it," her mother glanced around the room hoping that someone would join her side. No one did.

"Elizabeth, a wedding at Seashore State Park would be beautiful. You can either do it in the wooded park area or on the beach," Rosie commented, "But then again, it may be too cold on the beach, well depending on when you do it."

"That's what I was thinking Rosie." Elizabeth turned to her mother, "I truly don't want a big wedding anymore, and if I could marry this man on our way home tomorrow, I would."

"Well, if that's what you want then we'll definitely show up in the park," her mother commented. "Whatever you decide, your father and I will be there."

"Really mom?" Elizabeth asked as her father walked into the room and her attention was diverted in his direction.

"Honey, I just want you to be happy, and if a tiny wedding is what you want, that's fine," her mother outwardly assured her, but internally felt that she'd regret this decision.

"What's going on?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

Realizing that she needed to get some air she turned to Jack, "Let's take Olive and Goose for a walk."

Jack took her hand but before they could exit the room, Mr. Thatcher sensed some tension and suggested, "Jack, why don't you stay here and talk with me for awhile? Elizabeth and Rosie can spend some time together."

Elizabeth glanced at Jack who nodded his head, letting her know that he'd be fine. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "We'll be out by the pond."

Elizabeth and Rosie left the den followed closely by Julie, Viola and Mrs. Thatcher, leaving Jack and his future father-in-law alone to talk.

"Did I interrupt something?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Certainly nothing private; just wedding talk," Jack replied.

"The tension was thick…"

"Well sir…"

"William, please call me William."

"William, Elizabeth doesn't want a big wedding," Jack began to explain.

"You need not say anymore. I can only imagine how that went over with her mother."

"Well, actually she said that it was fine," Jack responded. "I think that surprised Elizabeth. She was afraid to bring it up."

William laughed, "Oh son, you will learn soon enough."

"Learn what?"

"When your wife tells you that everything is fine…it is far from fine."

"Why can't women just say what they mean?" Jack inquired as he looked for a bit of fatherly advice.

"Jack, they do say what they mean; it's simply a language that we as men need to decipher."

"So what do you do?"

"Well, I'll tell you, when Grace and I first started dating, I found myself in trouble on several occasions when I took her at her word. Apparently the word she was saying wasn't exactly what she meant and it took me a while to learn her specific "Lady Language."

"Lady Language?"

"You know Jack, you don't need to roll over and just follow whatever the women want, but it helps if you pick and choose what are the most important things to stand up for."

Seeing Jack's inquisitive look, William continued, "Some things like the color of the sofa or whether or not the drapes should be solid or striped really make no difference to me. However, how we raised our girls, business decisions and what stocks to invest in are very important to me and I will stand my ground."

Seeing Jack's dazed look, William attempted to put him at ease, "Luckily for me, Grace and I are on the same page where the girls are concerned, and truly, business decisions and our finances were not interesting to her."

Jack walked over to the bookcase; picking up a family picture he responded, "William, to be honest with you, I don't care what type of wedding we have; whatever she wants is fine with me. However, I'm at the stage in my life where I know what I want, and I don't want to wait nine months to a year in order to get married. I want my family; Elizabeth is my family."

"Jack you go spend some time with Elizabeth; I'll work on Grace."

"Thank you, William," Jack commented before walking toward the door.

"Oh Jack…"

Jack turned around acknowledging William, "Yes sir."

"I know that you think of Elizabeth as your family, but you are part of our family now too, so don't forget that."

Jack walked back and shook William's hand, "Thank you; I feel honored to be a part of your family and I promise I will always take care of Elizabeth."

"You'd better, or you will answer to me," William stated with a smile that Jack could not discern as serious or a joke.

Given that they were talking about his daughter, Jack assumed William's statement was serious. He nervously smiled before leaving the den on his mission to locate Elizabeth.

Walking down the path toward the pond, Jack observed Olive and Goose running through the woods, crisscrossing the path as he chased her toward the water and Jack assumed, back to Elizabeth.

Jack walked through the clearing and observed Elizabeth sitting on a bench with Rosie, Julie and Viola, each one doing their best to skip rocks across the water.

Olive and Goose barked as Jack approached, startling the women.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he stated as Goose and Olive bounced at his feet. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not," Elizabeth replied as she scooted over on the bench and offered him a seat.

Rosie tapped Julie on the shoulder and nodded toward the path.

"Well, I have some things to do; Rosie…Viola why don't you come with me," Julie suggested.

"What do you have to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just…stuff, and I need help doing it," Julie replied as she grabbed Viola's arm and the three women headed for home leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone to enjoy the peace and quiet of the pond.

"So, are you going to ask?" Jack whispered as he reached over and took her left hand in his.

She hesitantly smiled, "What did you two talk about?"

"Women…or I guess more specifically, wives. There's a special language you have…"

"Who, me personally?" she asked.

"No, women in general."

Elizabeth looked somewhat confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, women don't always say what they mean."

"Oh, and men do?"

"Honey, we're stupid. We really don't get it sometimes, and you need to spell it out for us."

She leaned in, "Well, let me spell this out for you; I love you, Jack Thornton, and I want nothing more than to be your wife." Her lips pressed softly against his neck, slowly moving up to his ear where she nibbled gently

His head moved slightly capturing her lips with his. "I have to be honest with you…"

"What…?"

"Elizabeth, I don't think I can wait nine months to be with you. I mean, if I have to wait, of course I will, but I'm in favor of getting married soon."

"Impatient are we?"

His eyes met hers, "You consume practically all of my waking thoughts, and at night you enter my dreams. I want to respect your boundaries, but I think it's only fair that you know how much I want you."

His hand slipped behind her neck as he pulled her closer. His lips brushed across hers, gently at first, but with each slight separation, the next kiss was more passionate and purposeful.

His hand swept several strands of hair behind her ear before resting on her jaw line. As his thumb gently stroked across her cheek he whispered, "I wish we were already married."

"ELIZABETH…" they both heard Julie's voice off in the distance. "Dinnertime…"

"I guess we're being summoned," Jack stood up and held out his hand.

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand back down the path with Goose and Olive in the lead. They met up with Julie at the entrance of the woods, "Where's Rosie?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's inside looking at wedding magazines with Viola," Julie replied.

Following dinner and an evening filled with family activities, and conversation, sans wedding talk, everyone retired to their respective rooms for the night. Jack walked Elizabeth and Rosie upstairs, saying good night to Rosie before continuing on to Elizabeth's room.

With a house filled with people, Elizabeth stood at her door much like a teenager awaiting a good night kiss; not wanting to go inside, but certain that her parents were checking on her.

Jack glanced around and seeing no one, he stepped forward, pressing her against the wall outside her bedroom. His lips covered hers as his palms rested on the wall on either side of her head.

Their bodies were touching from lips to knees, with not even a whisper having space to slip between them. His hand traced over her shoulder and down her arm as her skin tingled and her own desire for a quick wedding swept over her.

"We're going to figure this out, okay…" she assured him.

"I'm counting on it," he replied as his lips brushed across her forehead. He started for his bedroom door, located next to hers, and held her hand until the distance between them required that he let go.

As they both entered their respective rooms they each whispered, "I love you," before the doors closed behind them

Elizabeth slipped into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top, grabbed her bag from the chair by her window and carried it over to her bed. Reaching inside she pulled out her journal, flipped to the next blank page and prayed that she would be able to coherently express the feelings and emotions that consumed her…

" _ **Our lips may be silent, unable to express, unable to adequately put into words the feelings and emotions that are contained inside. But as our lips remain quiet, our hearts speak, a special language that only we understand.**_

 _ **We want, we need, we desire, although each of us are different, the love and contact we seek is much the same. We all, well I guess I can't categorically say all, but a great percentage of people seek that special connection; that pull toward another that seems to drive us, which keeps our heart pumping.**_

 _ **In every decision there is a choice; such a powerful tool which begins even earlier than we recognize. Our lives consist of infinite possibilities; with each choice we close doors while still opening others. We have the opportunity to change the direction of our lives by one simple choice; good or bad we hold the opportunities in our hands, in our hearts and in our minds.**_

 _ **As Oscar Wilde so eloquently wrote, "The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and our soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag. She lay back resting her head on her pillow, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

In the bedroom next door, Jack was under the covers with his eyes closed, but he was far from asleep. He was thinking about his conversation with William, and the possibility that it would be nine months or more before he and Elizabeth would marry. His body wanted her; his heart certainly wanted her, and his mind couldn't stop thinking about her.

**Knock, knock, knock…**

Surprised, Jack called out, "Come in…"

As the door opened, he observed Elizabeth standing just outside in the hallway.

She glanced around and seeing no one, she stepped inside and closed the door. "What if we secretly elope and then have a wedding ceremony later for our families?"

"Elope…?"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12- Say Yes to the Dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 12- Say Yes to the Dress**_

Jack sat up in bed, "Elizabeth, are you sure?"

Elizabeth sat down on the side of the bed. Her eyes seemed fixated on his bare chest and the blanket which rested just across his waist. "Jack, I am a grown woman. I'm not interested in taking nine months to plan a wedding for it to be over in a matter of a few hours."

Jack smiled, and as always, his dimples pulled her in, "When do you want to do it?"

"Do you have a preference?" she asked.

"How about New Years Eve?" he suggested.

The smile on her face proved to him that she was in agreement with his suggestion. "Okay, I'll start lining up what we need like the Justice of the Peace and…"

"Nope…" he interrupted.

"Nope…? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll plan everything."

"Jack, for someone who initially didn't want to participate in the planning of a wedding to someone who's going to plan it all, what gives?" Elizabeth was clearly confused.

"I have a plan, please?"

"Okay, I can just wear something in my closet."

"No honey, you need a wedding dress."

"But Jack, a week isn't enough time to find a dress."

"Please try. Oh wait, Rosie has a friend that owns a bridal shop; maybe you can contact her."

"Jack, a week is just not enough time to get a wedding dress and have alterations made. Really, I'm fine with wearing something I already have."

"Please at least try; I don't want to see you give up everything you've wanted to make this happen so quickly."

"Well, I'll look into it when I get back into town, but I wouldn't count on it happening," she smiled as she lay down in bed with him lying back beside her. "So, what is your plan?"

"It's a surprise," he stated before interrogating her slightly. "So you want it at Seashore State Park?"

"No, it doesn't have to be there. I just want something simple. I mean, we could do it in the den at my house."

"But honey, I want it to be something memorable for you…I mean, for us…"

"Good save, Jack."

"And if we elope it will just be you and me?"

"Jack, we're the only ones that are required to be there, so yeah, it just has to be you and me."

Jack bent his elbow and propped his head up on his hand, "Are you sure about all of this? I mean, think about it Elizabeth; I don't want you to regret it."

Elizabeth smiled as she moved closer. Laying her head down on his pillow, she quickly felt his warm breath along her neck as his lips moved up her soft skin to her cheek before quickly engaging with her mouth.

His tongue broke through the slight opening in her lips, and slowly ran along the soft skin inside her mouth, areas that he'd found tended to turn her on.

He had thought about turning her on, but certainly wasn't thinking about his own body as her tongue slipped inside his mouth and quickly lit his fire. Oh, who was he kidding, his fire was lit once she entered his room or possibly even before as he lay in bed dreaming of making love to her.

His heart pounded and blood warmed when her hand moved up his arms and over his shoulders as her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck.

Realizing that there were many things wrong with this scenario, he leaned back, "I'm sorry; this isn't right; not in your parent's house and not until we're married.

Elizabeth knew he was right, but truly the thought was tempting. However, she'd waited all these years to marry and make love to her husband, and if she gave in to the temptation now, the ecstasy she knew she'd feel would be overshadowed by the guilt and disappointment that she would feel in herself.

"You have nothing to be sorry for; I'm the one who pushed and I don't know why…" Oh, who am I kidding?" she released a frustrated breath as she sat up in bed.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked as he held her hand and sat up in bed beside her.

"It's nothing…"

Jack laughed softly, "Lady Language…"

"What?"

"You say one thing but you mean another. Like you say, it's nothing, but I believe it's something. So, please tell me what you meant."

"Jack, I don't feel right talking with you about Shane."

"Elizabeth, I know he was a very important part of your life, so please talk to me…"

"I loved Shane…"

"I know you did…"

"I've told you this before; I loved him, but getting engaged to him seemed like a normal progression in our relationship. But…"

"But what…?"

"We were together for quite some time and we never did…"

"Elizabeth I know that you two were never intimate; you were waiting for marriage; I admire that."

"Well, I'm glad that I didn't marry Shane," she stated as her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't think badly of me Jack, I wish he hadn't died, but marrying him would have been a mistake."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Jack, I thought I had that undying, the man of my dreams kind of love for him. But I've come to realize that what I felt for him was more friendship. I really think there was an expectation on each of our part that we should marry…not necessarily because we felt romantic love for the other, but it was the next logical step since we'd been together for so long."

His hand rested along her jaw bone as his thumb brushed away her silent tears. "Elizabeth, I don't think badly of you."

"Jack, this is embarrassing, but being in here with you, in bed, I just want you to make love to me."

He leaned over and pressed his lips gently to hers, "You shouldn't feel embarrassed to tell me that."

"I'm not embarrassed about that, but Shane and I weren't like this. I mean, I have no doubt that he loved me, but I'm not so sure that he was in love with me. So," she looked deep into his eyes and placed his hand over her heart, "My heart didn't pound like this when I was with Shane, and my body didn't feel things that I feel when I'm with you."

"Elizabeth, I felt a lot of guilt when I found out that you were Shane's Beth. Of course, I didn't know it was you, but the way he described you, I didn't want someone like you; I wanted you."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I guess I'm telling you this because I want you to know how difficult it is for me to be with you, and yet not be with you. I'm not used to these feelings, and I think I push the limits with you because I know you love me…I mean really love me. The way you make me feel isn't because our relationship is safe, or because it's expected; I honestly believe it comes from your heart."

Elizabeth raised her hands up in the air, palm side up, "Maybe I'm not explaining this right. I just want you to know that I'm not a tease…"

Jack put his finger on her lips, "Shh, I've never thought that."

Hearing people stirring in the hallway, Elizabeth jumped out of bed, "I love you, Jack. I'll see you downstairs."

"Hey, come here…" he called out causing her to turn around and walk back toward the bed.

"How about four days from now?"

"For what?"

"Let's get married in four days…"

"Really…?"

"Elizabeth, it's going to be just as difficult to plan a wedding in six days as it is four, and I'd assume that you can't ask off work when you're just coming back from the Christmas holidays, and I don't know about you, but I want a honeymoon…"

"Four days it is," she stated, as her mind started spinning. _**Four days to find something to wear…**_

Elizabeth slipped back to her room unseen and changed into a pair of Calvin Klein boot cut jeans, a pink, loose fit cowl neck sweater, and a pair of black snow shoes with warm fur around the ankles. Once dressed, she slipped into Rosie's room and found her crying.

"Oh no Rosie, what's wrong?"

"I've never spent Christmas away from my kids and I don't think they missed me," she stated as her arms wrapped around Elizabeth's neck and pulled herself in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Rosie, I've been so hung up on getting engaged and I forgot about you being without your kids and Lee. But why do you think they don't miss you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I talked with them several times yesterday and I couldn't keep their attention. All they wanted were their new video games," Rosie sadly remarked. "Oh, Aiden told me that he loved me and…"

"And what?" Elizabeth asked.

"And then he started spouting something about building a world or something like that," she looked happy thinking of hearing Aiden's voice, but then her smile just as quickly disappeared. "I shouldn't have let them go to their grandparents for Christmas. I don't like video games, and I should have known that they were going to fill both kids up with the newest games."

"I'm sure that they loved the gifts that came from you and Lee," Elizabeth stated as she reached up and wiped away Rosie's tears.

"They're just getting to the age where they want to sit in front of the TV and keep complaining that they don't have video games like their friends."

"But I'm sure they loved their bikes that you and Lee gave them…"

"Well, they said they did, but they had to leave them home when they left. My parents have bikes for them, but I doubt they rode them while they were gone," Rosie hypothesized. "I think if it's a choice between playing outside and video games, I know what will win out…"

"Well, maybe they'll get the video games out of their system before they come home. By the way, when do they come home?"

"They fly in on New Year's Eve, and I'm hoping that Lee is back by then. They are always a bit antsy when he's deployed."

"They aren't the only ones," Elizabeth squeezed her hand. Everything will be fine. You just miss the kids. You should have gone with them. You know I would have kept an eye on things for you."

"I know and I would have, but remember I was supposed to have a new roof put on the house and the only time the company could do it was the week before Christmas. I sent the kids, and then the company cancelled."

"Yes, but you still got your roof done, and cut the price quite a bit too," Elizabeth mentioned.

"I know, but it still wasn't worth missing Christmas with Aiden and Spencer. I can tell you, it won't happen again," Rosie stated, her voice was firm but quite sorrowful. "And you know I now understand how Lee feels when he's missed holidays at home. It really is a sacrifice on the part of service men and women and their families, and sadly I think it sometimes goes unnoticed.

"Well, I have a secret to tell you…Do you promise not to tell anyone? I mean, you can tell Lee, but no one else, okay?"

"Oooo, secret; I love secrets. What is it?"

"Jack and I are going to elope."

"What's the secret? I could have told you that you and Jack wouldn't be waiting too long to make your union official."

"We just don't want o wait. Anyway, are you ready for breakfast?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, sure…" Rosie replied as they left her room and headed downstairs to the dining room.

Elizabeth was sitting at the dining room table when Jack walked in wearing his jeans, a red, white and black plaid shirt and timber/gray colored Eddie Bauer boots, as he took a seat beside her.

Everyone sat around the table and although the wedding seemed to be the elephant in the room, no one brought up the subject.

"We hate to see all of you leave," Grace stated as everyone finished their breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit, Danish, coffee and juice.

Jack turned to Mr. Thatcher, "William, may I talk with you for a moment before we leave?"

"Sure, come on…" he stated as both men stood up and walked toward Mr. Thatcher's office.

As the two men left the room, Mrs. Thatcher turned to Elizabeth, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure; Jack didn't say anything to me."

Down the hall, both men took a seat, William on the sofa and Jack in the arm chair.

"What can I do for you…?" William asked.

"Well sir I want to thank you for understanding that Elizabeth and I want to get married right away," Jack began. "I have a plan and I'd like to ask for your help."

"Well, before we go any farther, and I'm asking this because her mother is going to want to know; you wouldn't be rushing to get married because Elizabeth is pregnant, is she?"

"No sir, absolutely not. We just want to be married."

"I understand and I can appreciate that. Whatever you need, you let me know," William assured him.

Forty five minutes later, Jack and William rejoined the rest of the family as everyone was preparing to head their separate ways.

It seemed much like a Waltons episode with everyone kissing and hugging before climbing into their respective vehicles and alternating their goodbyes.

As Jack, Elizabeth, Rosie, Olive and Goose disappeared down the driveway, Mrs. Thatcher turned to her husband, "Okay, spill it…"

"Spill what?"

"You know what. What did Jack want to talk to you about?"

"You are okay with them getting married quickly, aren't you?" he asked as he took her hand and led her back up the steps to the front door.

"Would I rather she have a big wedding…? Of course I would, but she's got to do what she feels comfortable, so what are they planning?"

"Come on in and let's talk," William suggested.

"Is she pregnant?"

"No," William quickly responded as he led her into his office and closed the door.

On their way home, Rosie heard Jack and Elizabeth discussing their upcoming wedding ceremony. Although Elizabeth repeated several times that she had a dress she could wear to her wedding, Jack was adamant that she have an actual wedding dress.

"Jack, I don't need a dress, and I don't need a big wedding; what I need is you…"

"Please just check around and see if you can find something. You've given up a lot and I'm sure that if nothing else, you'd love to have a dress," he reached over and took her hand.

Elizabeth was happy to be marrying Jack, and she truly didn't care about having a big wedding. However, she turned her head and looked out the window as a few tears slipped down her cheek, because she couldn't help it, she did want a special wedding dress.

Rosie sat quietly in the back seat. With her phone in hand she sent out a text to Stephanie Catoe…

"Hey, it's me Rosie. I need a wedding dress…?

"Aren't u already married…?"

"U know I am. It's 4 some1 else…"

"Who…? When do u need it…?"

"Elizabeth Thatcher is marrying a SEAL team member in 4 days...may b 3 days now…"

"Please tell me u meant months…?"

"Sorry, no…days. Can u help…?"

"Is she petite…? If so, may have some dresses that need no alterations…"

"Can u bring her to the shop 2morrow…?"

"Jack did you forget I have a friend with a bridal shop?" Rosie called out from the back seat.

"Actually, no…I told Elizabeth to check with you."

Rosie leaned between the two front seats and directed her question to Elizabeth, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Apparently I need to go shopping for a dress. Are you free; can you please go with me and can we check out your friend's shop?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well actually, Benjamin Catoe is stationed aboard the Burke (USS Arleigh Burke) and his wife, Stephanie has the bridal boutique. She loves helping military couples. What time can you go shopping?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack and seeing a glimmer of hope for her wedding dress she said, "What time does the shop open?"

"Just a second; I'll ask," Rosie stated as she went back to texting.

Rosie: "Steph, what x does the shop open…?"

Steph: "9, but Randy Fenoli is in town with some of his wedding dresses and I'll b in early…"

Rosie: "Who's that…"

Steph: "R u serious? Do u not watch 'Say Yes 2 the Dress…?"

Rosie: "Uh, no. I don't need 2 say yes; I don't need a dress…"

Steph: "Randy Fenoli is only the best bridal consultant…"

Rosie: "Y is he at ur shop…"

Steph: "He's making the rounds along the east coast showing his new line of dresses…"

Directing her comment toward Elizabeth, Rosie again leaned between the front seats, "The shop opens at 9; is that okay…?"

"That's perfect; thanks Rosie," Elizabeth appreciatively offered as Jack reached over and took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Rosie: "Thanks Steph…see u n the morning…"

Steph: "Bye…

"WOW, you are a lucky woman," Rosie stated.

Elizabeth reached over and rested her hand along Jack's cheek, "Yes, I am…"

"I don't mean him…oh yes, he's a catch, but Randy Fenway is in town and will be at Steph's shop tomorrow. You'll get to meet him."

"Uh, who is Randy Fenway?" clearly confused, Elizabeth turned in her seat and glanced back at Rosie. "Who is Randy Fenway?"

"Really Elizabeth…? He's just the best bridal consultant on that show, 'Yes I Want the Dress," Rosie remarked as if she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Do you mean Randy Fenoli from Say Yes to the Dress?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, that's what I meant."

Jack observed the smile cover Elizabeth's face, "I take it you know who she's talking about?"

"Randy is only the most dynamic authority on bridal wear on the show. Even if Rosie's friend doesn't have anything for me, it will be an honor just to meet him," Elizabeth admitted.

Once they arrived home, Rosie grabbed her bag, said her goodbyes and headed home so she could Skype with her kids at their grandparents' house.

Jack grabbed their bags from the back while Elizabeth released Goose and Olive from the car. The dogs ran around the front yard stretching their legs, eventually meeting their humans at the front door.

"Do you want a glass of wine or some coffee?" she asked.

"Wine please," Jack stated as he turned the dogs out into the back yard and then met Elizabeth in the den.

They sat side by side on the sofa, each one contemplating the life changes which occurred the previous day and the ones still to come.

"Jack, we haven't really discussed anything but, we're going to live here, right?" she asked.

"It seems logical. I mean, I have an apartment that I never use because I'm at Lee and Rosie's all the time. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course; why don't you go ahead and give your notice and start moving your stuff in."

"If you think it will be okay."

"Jack, I wouldn't have suggested it if I was concerned. I have two guest rooms, pick which one you want to use, or…"

"Or what…?"

"I do have a king size bed; Olive usually sleeps with me. There's plenty of room for you and Goose too."

"Seriously…? I love Goose and Olive, but once we're married, at least initially, I just want you and me in the bed."

"You'll get no argument from me," she whispered as she lean against his body, pressing her lips to his.

"Tomorrow I'll check with Seashore State Park and see if we have to have special permission to have a wedding there," Elizabeth offered.

"No, you take care of your dress, and I'll make the arrangements for the location, the officiant, and what else is there?" he asked.

"Well, there would be a lot if we were having a big wedding. I'll order my bouquet, and your boutonniere. Do you just want to spend our wedding night here?"

"No, that's a special night, and I'll take care of that…" Jack stated with a sly smile.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see, but one good thing, you only have to wait a few more days." He teased.

Later that evening, assuming that Jack would be staying with Elizabeth, Rosie locked up her house and went to bed.

Jack turned in Goose and Olive for the night before changing into his blue print knit pajama pants and white t-shirt. He stood in the doorway of the guest room across the hall from the master bedroom.

"Good night…" he called out as Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom wearing her pink and black plaid flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

 _ **It should be illegal for her to be so damn gorgeous,**_ he thought as he found it difficult to take his eyes off of her.

On the floor at the foot of the bed, Olive lay with Goose beside her, his head resting across her back, protecting her as he knew Jack would do for Elizabeth.

"Look at them…" Elizabeth commented; they love each other so much."

Jack stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body, "I love you. Thank you for agreeing to get married this week. I just don't think I can go on much longer without you in my bed."

"This bed is quite big, there's really nothing wrong with us sharing a bed, right?" she asked.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it, but it's difficult enough for me when I stay at Lee's and I'm right next door to you. I don't think…no, I know I can't be next to you in bed and have to keep my distance. So, I should stay across the hall," Jack stated as his finger under her chin lifted her lips to meet his.

Her lips were warm and still carried a hint of fruit from the near full bottle of wine they polished off before bed time.

"Good night, Jack," she smiled as she walked back to her bed and slipped under the covers.

"Good night," he replied. Jack looked over at the dogs, both were still on the floor, "Come on Goose."

Goose raised his head, looked at Jack and then immediately laid it back across Olive's side. Both dogs closed their eyes and were quickly back to sleep.

"I guess I have to sleep by myself," Jack turned and walked into the guest bedroom directly across the hall.

"You don't have to," she whispered, but knowing that if being with her without making love would be as difficult for him as she had come to realize it would be for her, both of them would be miserable.

He closed the door, lay down on the bed and struggled to close his eyes. He was tired, exhausted actually, but his mind was spinning with plans for the wedding which made it impossible to relax. Adding in the fact that the woman of his dreams was right across the hall certainly didn't help matters.

He sat up in bed, grabbed a pad of paper and pen from the bedside table and began making notes…

Minister  
Hotel  
Tuxedo  
Cake

Across the hall, Elizabeth's mind was spinning as well, and although she too was writing, hers consisted of thoughts, feelings, and emotions which consumed her past 24 hours…

" _ **I feel blessed beyond measure, for everything in my life has led me to this point and directly to you. My choices, both good and bad, my heartbreaks, both eye opening and life changing, and even my regrets for experiences that I wouldn't ordinarily have attempted have led me down this path of discovery. For had I changed one decision, refused to participate in one adventure, reacted differently to one heartbreak or triumph or refused to open up again to the possibility of love, I may not be with you now.**_

 _ **Although I don't consider myself worldly, nor do I believe that I am inexperienced, idealistic or impractical. However, what I thought I knew about love, crumbled before my eyes when you so casually entered my life. You know, they say that the Lord puts people in your path when they are desperately needed, and whether I knew it or not, I needed you then; I need you now, and I'll need you forever.**_

 _ **I will forever be grateful for the time I spent with Shane. I will never consider it unimportant, inconsequential or wasted. He was a wonderful man, and I truly believe that I did love him, it's just not the kind of love I feel for Jack. Maybe he knew that; maybe he knew that he wasn't coming home to me, and maybe, just maybe he knew in his heart that Jack was the man I needed in my life. I'm sorry that you're gone, but I feel truly blessed to have known you, to have loved you, and to have been unselfishly loved by you.**_

 _ **My life is changing; no longer will it be my own, and forevermore any decision I make will certainly impact another, as will his decisions impact me. You are today and will forever be my one and only. So I will now close my eyes to the past and open my heart to exciting new beginnings. I'm here, I'm ready and I can't wait to start this new adventure with you."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it into the drawer of her bedside table. Normally capable of sleeping through the night, on this occasion, with the man she dearly loves in the room across the hall, she found it nearly impossible to close her eyes.

Olive and Goose were sound asleep beside her. Surprisingly both dogs made it up onto the bed without her even noticing. Obviously her thoughts were elsewhere. Even Goose, with a handicap of only one front leg, made it without difficulty, which proved to Elizabeth that where love is involved, anything is possible.

She slipped out of bed and walked across the hall, *knock, knock* she gently tapped.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Jack called out.

She slowly opened the door. Finding him lying on one of the twin beds she giggled, "I'm sorry, you should have taken the other guest room; it has a full size bed."

"I'm fine," he stated as he scooted over against the wall and patted the mattress.

She walked over and took a seat beside him on the bed. She said nothing but she laid her head back on his pillow and pulled her legs up beside his. Her back was to his chest and his arms immediately slipped around her waist and pulled her close.

He inhaled; the combination of her lavender/vanilla shampoo and conditioner, combined with the residual scent of her floral perfume sent his senses into overdrive. Where Elizabeth was concerned, he had absolutely no control over his body and he was fairly certain that she was aware how quickly aroused he became as her body seemed to rub up against his.

Although it was still difficult for him to sleep, he had to admit that having her in bed with him even without sexual activity, though difficult, was still better than wondering about her across the hall.

They both finally fell asleep with Elizabeth waking before him. Smelling coffee brewing, again caused his senses to stir as he walked down the hall and found Elizabeth looking at pictures of Randy Fenoli wedding dresses on her computer.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't get up, I can get it." He stated as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured a cup before bringing the pot to the table and refilling her mug.

"Thank you," she smiled before going back to the pictures on the computer.

"Hey…um, I think I'll stay at Lee's for the next few days," Jack suggested.

Seemingly hurt she asked, "Why?"

"Honey, I don't know if you've noticed, but it's too hard being with you and not be able to touch you."

"I noticed; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come into your room," she seemed slightly embarrassed.

"No, I'm sorry; it's a physical thing and where you're concerned, I have very little control," he admitted.

"Jack, why are we waiting? I mean, we are engaged and we're getting married in a few days."

Jack was leaning against the counter when he walked over to Elizabeth. He bent down and brushed his lips across hers, "You're saying that because you know how much I want you."

"I want you too, Jack."

"Well, that's nice to know, but we only have a few days. You've waited for this, and I won't take it away from you. But, I think it will just be easier if we have a little space between us until the wedding," he suggested.

Without giving her a chance to respond, he continued, "What time are you and Rosie leaving?"

"We're leaving in about twenty minutes," she responded.

"Are you excited?"

"I am, but I don't want to get my hopes up in case there isn't anything available that I can get quickly."

Jack sat in the seat across from her; he took her hand before responding, "Even though you've said that it doesn't matter; I know down deep inside it does. So if you can't get one, let's put the wedding off."

She pulled her hand away, "No, I don't want to. Jack, are you getting cold feet already?"

"No, I'm trying to be considerate of you and what you want."

"Jack, what I want is you and me, married and living under one roof, so I'll marry you wearing what I wore to bed last night if it makes it happen. Of course, it's not real sexy…"

"Elizabeth, don't sell yourself short; you could wear a burlap sack and still be the sexiest woman I know."

"So we only have three more days. Jack, if we can't get married at the park, let's just go to Elizabeth City. We can go to the Justice of the Peace, okay?"

"That's not going to happen. As soon as you leave I'll start making arrangements," he advised.

A few minutes later Elizabeth's doorbell rang…

"Hey Rosie, do you want any coffee?" Elizabeth asked.

"No thanks, besides we need to get going."

Elizabeth kissed Jack goodbye and the two women left the house just as Jack pulled out his phone and began making calls and arrangements.

Twenty minutes later, the two women pulled into the parking lot of "Designer Loft," and walked to the entrance. Stephanie was just inside the door and immediately welcomed them.

Elizabeth stepped inside and thought that she had died and gone to heaven. Rack after rack had dresses prettier than the ones before. Sadly with her wedding in three days, there was no time for alterations. If it could not be purchased off the rack and carried home today, she'd possibly be wearing her pajamas for the ceremony.

"Steph, what do you have that Elizabeth can take with her today?" Rosie asked.

"You know Elizabeth, luckily you're slender and we have several beautiful trumpet and mermaid style dresses that will look amazing on you," Stephanie stated as she pulled several dresses from one rack.

Elizabeth, Rosie and Stephanie stepped into the back room and Elizabeth slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt and into her first dress with a sweetheart neckline, beaded, embroidered, appliqués throughout the fitted bodice. There was a dramatic flounced organza skirt and covered back buttons which finished the look.

Standing on the pedestal and looking at herself in the mirror Elizabeth began to cry.

Rosie shed a few tears as well, "Yes, that is beautiful. I see your tears; you must love it."

"It is beautiful, but I don't think it's for me."

"Why the tears then?" Rosie asked.

"I just realized how much I want a wedding dress."

"We'll find you something Elizabeth," she stated as the doorbell on the store rang and Stephanie excused herself.

While Stephanie was tending to her visitor, Rosie helped Elizabeth into a mermaid styled gown. It also had a sweetheart neckline, beading, bling and a lot of lace.

As Elizabeth stood on the pedestal, she heard a familiar voice, "Hello beautiful."

She looked up in the mirror and observed Randy Fenoli standing just behind her. "I can't believe you're actually here. I watch 'Say Yes to the Dress' all the time."

"Well thank you and I have to say, you look gorgeous in this dress. What do you think? How do you feel?"

"It's beautiful, but I just don't think it's me."

"Well, you'll know the dress when you put it on. When is your wedding?" Randy asked.

"Friday…"

"What month and year…?"

"This month; this year…"

"What, in three days?"

Elizabeth looked down. She knew before that finding a dress that she could wear off the rack would be a daunting task, but now suddenly the likelihood that it wasn't going to happen was even more real. "I was engaged and had a dress, but my fiancé was killed in Afghanistan. The fact is, my fiancé before, Shane, and I were more like friends, and now with Jack, I love him so much; I just want to look beautiful for him."

"Well, trust me, you are beautiful, but I know a bride has to feel beautiful too. So, let's see what we have that will work," Randy offered as he slipped back to pull whatever dresses he could find.

Stephanie looked at Elizabeth, "Do you realize how unheard this is? Randy Fenoli is giving you a private fitting. If anyone can find you something, it's Randy." Stephanie stepped out to help him search through her inventory.

Rosie had disappeared in all of the emotions and when she returned she had two wedding dresses, both quite sexy and sheer.

"I can't wear that. I don't want him to see what he's getting until our wedding night. He may not like what I have to offer," Elizabeth blushed.

"You're kidding right? Jack wanted you from the moment he laid eyes on you," Rosie stated as she took the sheer dress with the plunging neckline off the rack. Please try this one?"

"Sorry, it's not my style. Maybe you can wear it when you and Lee renew your vows."

"Humor me; besides you may find that you love them when you see yourself in them," she stated as she hung the barely there, sexy number back on the hanger. "There is one more out there that I have my eye on," Rosie stated as she disappeared.

Rosie returned to the room carrying another of her choices. Elizabeth came face to face with a dress that had a lace and embroidered bodice and over the shoulder cap sleeves with a plunging sweetheart neckline. The bottom was lace tulle with sparkly embellishments.

"I'm not trying those three on," Elizabeth stated as she wondered if they would be the only ones that she could walk out of the store with.

Knowing that Rosie would push until she tried the third one on, she stepped into the gown and found that it fit perfectly. It was beautiful, a bit more revealing than she intended to wear, but still beautiful.

Suddenly, it was as if the dress came to life as the crystal embellishments lit up, making her feel much like a Christmas tree.

"Oh gosh I didn't know it lit up, sorry…" Rosie stated as helped Elizabeth out of the dress.

Praying that Randy had with him or found something, she was ecstatic when he returned to the room with two more dresses.

"I see that everything you've been trying on is form fitting so I found another mermaid style, but I also pulled this…" He stated as she came face to face with the one; the gown of her dreams.

They all saw the look on her face as he hung up the dress, an A-line, natural waist, ivory lace appliqué bodice with a v-neck, thin straps and blush colored panel under the lace tulle bottom.

Randy gave her the choice of what she wanted to try on, but no one in the room doubted what she would choose.

Once she was in the gown and stepped out of the room and onto the pedestal, her tears began to flow. Only this time a smile covered her face as well; she felt much like a kid in a toy store, having picked out the one thing she'd dreamed about her entire life.

"Randy, please ask me…"

"Elizabeth, are you saying yes to the dress?"

With a smile that lit up the room Elizabeth responded, "I'm saying yes to this dress…"

"Oh, what about you? We need a dress for you too," Elizabeth stated as she began to scan the bridal shop for blush colored dresses.

"I can find something in my closet," Rosie assured her.

It suddenly dawned upon Elizabeth, "Oh my gosh, I didn't even ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"What about your sisters?"

"They can't get away, and I understand. Everything is put together so fast, I guess I'll be fortunate if Jack and I are there," the smile she had previously quickly disappeared as she continued. "I'm just disappointed that my parents can't be there."

"Why can't they be there?" Rosie asked.

"Dad gave mom a trip to Europe for Christmas and everything was already booked. We can have another ceremony later with everyone. Jack and I just need to get married now."

Randy and Stephanie brought several dresses for Rosie to try on with the third one, a soft pink colored A-line, V-neck, long chiffon dress being satisfactory to Rosie and considered perfect by Elizabeth.

With both dresses fitting perfectly and having no need for alterations, Elizabeth thanked everyone profusely, took a selfie with Randy, and paid for her purchases before she and Rosie left the dress shop with at least two items off the list of things which needed to be accomplished.

After Rosie and Elizabeth left, Jack walked next door to continue with his own arrangements, figuring that being there when Elizabeth and Rosie returned would be preferable to leaving later.

He made call after call, marking off his plans as he moved down his list…

Venue…check  
Tuxedo…check  
Officiant…he laughed before marking off this necessity.  
Hotel…check  
Cake… _**This was a hard one, so many choices**_ , he thought. He decided on a three tiered cake in ivory with a satin sheen that absolutely glistened. Two of the tiers were embellished with a motif of meticulously folded pleats which added texture and drama. The focal point of the cake, however, was the perfectly formed Calla Lilies which tumbled down from the crown of the top tier in a graceful cascade.

On their way home, Rosie and Elizabeth stopped by Howell's Florist to order the much needed bridal bouquet, Rosie's Maid of Honor bouquet, her mother's corsage and Jack's and her father's boutonnieres.

"We need to get a boutonniere for Lee too; just in case he makes it home."

After searching through numerous books Elizabeth found the perfect bouquet, although artificial, it was complete with real touch Orchids, Lilies, peach and pink calla lilies, and rose gold berries. Rosie's bouquet consisted of blush pink Calla Lilies accented with pearls and crystals. Elizabeth also picked out a Calla Lily corsage for her mother.

Matching Jack's boutonniere with her bouquet had her ordering a peach Calla Lily with a white ribbon. Duplicates were also ordered for Mr. Thatcher and Lee.

Feeling thankful to have her dress, bouquets, corsage and boutonnieres selected, ordered and promised for pick up tomorrow, she felt quite proud of herself.

"What are you going to wear on your wedding night?" Rosie asked.

"Nothing…isn't that the point?"

Rosie and Elizabeth both laughed. "Yes, that's true, but you need to have something that teases him a little, you know, drives him wild. So, we have one more stop to make," Rosie insisted.

Rosie continued, "Okay, you have your choice…Frederick's of Hollywood, or Victoria's Secret."

"I want classy, so I'll go with Victoria's Secret," Elizabeth responded as Rosie turned the corner and headed for the mall.

As they walked through the mall, Elizabeth's mind ran wild with what she'd feel comfortable wearing on her wedding night. Her heart pounded as they entered the store and she and Rosie separated to shop on their own.

Elizabeth was drawn, not to a satin or silk number but to a blue ribbed knit mini sleep dress with a hanky hem, a V-neck and a racerback. It was short and loose fitting and she could only assume that because she was comfortable in it, that she also felt sexy. However, she also realized that looking sexy may be a different matter.

Rosie joined Elizabeth with several items in her hand.

"No," Elizabeth immediately stated.

"What's wrong with this, it's festive," Rosie fought for her selection.

Sorry, but red with white trim…I know it's Christmas time, but it looks like Mrs. Claus' nighty. No thanks."

"Okay, how about this one…" Rosie showed her a satin deep blue negligee that fell several inches above her knee, with a lacey bodice and spaghetti straps.

Rosie stated, "Oh my God, you aren't getting that, are you?" she took the ribbed knit sleep dress from Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth took it back, "You know I like the blue one and I'll get it, but I love this one. Rosie, it really doesn't matter what I wear, if I feel sexy, I'll exude sexy. I'm getting it," she stated as she marched to the checkout counter with both items, not certain that she believed what she said, but loving the sleep shirt nonetheless.

Upon arriving home, she expected to find Jack working away on his own arrangements. Finding the house empty, Goose and Olive in the backyard and his Jeep still sitting in her driveway, she was quite mystified.

Rosie found Jack sitting in her den watching a show on destination weddings. "WOW; that certainly isn't what I thought you'd ever be interested in…"

"Do you think Elizabeth would want something like that?" He asked as they directed their attention to a wedding taking place on a beach in Maui.

"WOW, that's beautiful, but Jack, she just wants to marry you, so a wedding at the park, the beach, or the 7-11 up on Campbell Street would be fine with her."

"Did she find a dress?" he asked.

Rosie's face lit up, "Did she ever; it's gorgeous. I tried to talk her into a few really sheer numbers for you, but she wasn't interested."

"For me…?"

"Well, I just thought you'd like seeing her in them, but you'll love her in the one she picked out."

"Rosie, don't you know that she could wear a pillowcase and I'd still find her to be the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Yes, I'm actually well aware of that."

Elizabeth rang Rosie's doorbell, "Hey, do you have any idea where Jack went? His Jeep is in my driveway but he's nowhere in sight," she asked when Rosie opened the door."

"He's over here…"

"Hey honey," Jack stated as he walked around the corner. "Rosie said you found a dress."

"I did; what are you doing over here?" she asked as Rosie slipped away to leave them alone.

"It's just better if I stay here honey."

Elizabeth took his hand and they walked out onto the back deck where they took a seat on the porch steps to enjoy the unseasonably warm weather. "I enjoyed waking up with your arms around me this morning."

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to think I didn't enjoy it, because I did. But I don't think I've slept in a twin bed alone since I was a kid, and I don't ever recall sharing one." Jack leaned over and pressed his lips to the soft skin on her neck, "Only a few more days."

Elizabeth looked around and finding them alone she asked, "Jack, I think there is something that we need to talk about."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, but it's just something that we need to clear up before we actually get married."

"What is it?" he asked, now feeling a bit apprehensive.

"How do you feel about birth control?"

He released a cleansing breath, thankful that it wasn't something serious. "I guess it has its place, why?" he leaned back and gave her his full attention.

Realizing that many things should be firmed up before they marry she asked, "Well, I guess I'm asking more about kids; you do what them, right?"

"Of course I want them…well let me clarify."

Fearful that she may not like the answer, Elizabeth held her breath.

"I want children with you," his answer caused her to smile.

"So, do you want to use birth control or leave it in God's hands?" she asked.

"I'm all for leaving it in God's hands; I think that's who essentially put us together," he responded.

As they both sat quiet, independently reflecting on their conversation and the topic at hand Jack turned to her and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For so many things; for being my world, my life, for loving me unconditionally, accepting my marriage proposal, you know, just for being you…you are all I could ever want.

His finger under her chin lifted her eyes up to meet his. Although his eyes were soft, she could see and feel the emotion behind them, much like he was longing for something. But then again, she too longed for something, and truthfully, they longed for the same "something."

His forehead touched hers and she immediately felt a sense of warmth as it completely filled her body from head to toe. He leaned his head closer as his lips met hers, gentle but passionate, each kiss led to another.

As his lips gently pressed against hers again and again, her eyes remained closed and the world suddenly vanished. His hands cradled her head and pulled her towards him.

Each time they pulled back slightly, there was a magnetic pull which brought them back together, stronger and more passionate than before. Her body craved his, just as he craved her. She felt intoxicated and she enjoyed intoxicating him.

His insistent mouth parted her trembling lips, sending tremors along her nerves just under the skin, and inflicting sensations that until she'd met him she felt she was incapable of feeling.

As her hands moved up his arms and over his shoulders she kissed him back; deeper and more passionate; her strawberry flavored lips imprinting themselves on his much like a footprint in the snow.

Their bodies were touching and although neither said anything, they each felt the want, the need and the desire for the other.

She knew how to count and was well aware of the fact that there were only a few days before they could give of themselves completely to the other. Somehow leaving him with a sense of what was awaiting him was quite compelling. She rested her forehead on his, "I need to go."

"Now…really?" with only two words he was practically pleading.

"I'm sorry, but it's just going to make saying good night more difficult the longer I stay," she reasoned.

"I'll walk you home," he stated as he stood up and took her hand.

"Thank you, but I'm fine; I'll see you in the morning," she stated. "Oh," she turned back around, "Is it okay if Goose stays with me?"

"Sure… I love you Elizabeth," he called out.

"I love you too, she stated as they both wanted more than what they were leaving with at that moment.

Jack watched her walk away. Unable to pull his eyes from her form, it was one of the very few times that he wished he wasn't a gentleman. Now that he thought about it, the only woman who had ever elicited that reaction from him was Elizabeth.

As she turned the corner and walked out the gate, she disappeared into the trees and shrubs that separated their yards. At that moment, his body was hot with wants, needs and desires that he was certain only Elizabeth could satisfy.

Jack even contemplated a deal with the devil in which he'd sell his soul in order to have tonight with Elizabeth, for he wasn't certain that he could wait even just a few more days. However, it wasn't long before his gentlemanly side again appeared and taking Elizabeth's virginity before their wedding was something he simply couldn't do.

Being concerned that Rosie would spoil any surprises he set up for Elizabeth, he was concerned about filling her in. Realizing that the plans required travel, he sat Rosie down and explained everything forcing her to swear that she wouldn't breathe a word of it to Elizabeth.

The next day, Elizabeth spent most of her time running errands with Rosie and keeping her busy. Although she had a lot on her mind, she was aware that Rosie was desperately missing her kids and Lee.

"Only a few more days and all of your family will be back together. I know it'll be nice to have Lee back too," Elizabeth mentioned as they walked out of the local Target store.

"I can't wait to see all of them, but I know the kids are fine, I just never know until he steps off the plane that Lee is okay."

"Have you heard from Lee?"

"He called last night, Jack asked him to be his best man; he'll be home in time."

"Well, I'm so thankful that both of you can be there."

"Me too, but I have to fly back early so I'll be here for the kids," Rosie responded unaware of what she'd just said.

"Fly back…? It's only at Seashore State Park; hardly requiring an airplane," Elizabeth laughed.

"Uh, um…I mean the kids will be flying in, so I have to fly back home…you know rush, race, run fast."

"I get it, Rosie, but I'm just happy that you'll be there."

Rosie breathed a sigh of relief as she knew that Jack would have killed her if she had given away his surprise.

While enjoying lunch together, Rosie's phone rang…

"Lee, I miss you so much. When are you getting in?" Rosie asked.

"It took a lot of finagling, but I'm flying in from Germany, and I'll be there for the wedding. How are the kids enjoying their visit with the grandparents?"

"They are having a blast…a video game blast."

"Ahh, I'll bet they are," he commented.

"So, you'll definitely be back for the wedding?"

"Jack is my best friend; I'll be there."

"Oh, Lee what are you going to wear?"

"Jack got me a tux."

"May I talk to him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure," Rosie stated as she handed Elizabeth the phone.

"Lee, I'm so glad that you'll be back home in time for the wedding."

"I was lucky to get a connecting flight out there."

"Out where? We're just getting married out at Seashore State Park."

"Excuse me…?" Lee asked.

Rosie took the phone back, "Honey, it's me. I needed to hear your voice again. I love you so much," although her words were the truth, she needed to get the phone back before he said more than he should.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing dear. We're busy getting this wedding together in just a few days, but Jack has done a lot of the arrangements."

"The location is a surprise, isn't it?"

"You got it, sweetheart."

"Well, it would have helped if someone had told me that."

"Sorry Lee, just hurry home, okay?"

"I will; love you."

The following day, Elizabeth left the house early. Glancing over at Rosie's on her way by, Jack's Jeep was already gone.

"Good morning;" she stated as Jack answered his phone. "Where did you go so early?"

"I was called into the base for an interview for JAG?" he responded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Honey, you've had so much on your mind, I didn't want to add to it."

"But Jack, that's important."

"I know; I'm sorry."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, I'm in line for the next opening."

"But once you're medically cleared, you could still be deployed until that happens, right?"

"Yes, that's right, but don't think about that right now." Changing the subject he asked, "What are you doing this morning?"

"I'm picking up the flowers and running a few errands. When will you be home?"

"I have to pick up the tuxedos, but I won't be late. Will you do me a favor?" Jack asked.

"Sure, what…?"

"Pack a suitcase with enough for a few days…"

"I have time Jack. It'll be done by tomorrow morning."

"No, I need it done today."

"Why the rush?"

"Elizabeth, you are going to have so much on you and packing will be second thought. Oh, by the way, did you get something special to wear for our wedding night?"

"I sure did."

"Pack it…"

"Oh, I will…"

Later in the day, Elizabeth returned home. She walked inside and was surprised when Olive and Goose did not meet her at the door. Checking outside, she found both hers and Rosie's backyards to be empty.

She immediately dialed Jack's number…

"Hey honey; you aren't home yet, are you?"

"Jack, they're gone…" she was frantic.

Knowing she meant the dogs, he quickly responded, "I have them. I'm taking them to the vet for boarding."

"So they're okay?"

"Honey, they're fine. I'm sorry; I thought I'd told you."

"Did you pack yet?"

"Jack, I just got home."

"Okay, but can you pack now?"

"Sure, fine…I'll pack right now, are you happy?" her voice was a bit snippy as she was agitated by him pushing her to pack, and his oversight in telling her about the dogs.

"Actually, I am…"

When Jack returned home, he grabbed his bag, tuxedos, Rosie and her bag, and packed the Jeep before driving around to the front of Elizabeth's house.

"Honey, are you ready?" Jack called out as he stepped inside of the house.

"Yes, I'm packed…"

"Great, let's go…"

"Go…go where?"

Jack grabbed the two dresses and Elizabeth's suitcase as she stood perplexed in the hallway. "Come on, we're leaving?"

"I don't understand…" she stated as she hesitantly followed him outside.

Standing by his Jeep she observed suitcases, suit and dress bags, and Rosie, "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"We're going to get married."

"Jack, I know you're excited, but that isn't until tomorrow."

"Yes, but we have to get there."

"Jack, Seashore State Park is what, thirty to forty five minutes away?"

"But Las Vegas is a lot farther…"

"Las Vegas…you mean like the Little White Wedding Chapel?"

"No, I mean like Sunset Park in Las Vegas…"

"Really…? You planned all of this for me?"

"Well, hopefully it will all work out, and I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about the dogs."

"Jack Thornton, you are an amazing man. Let's go get married…" she stated as her lips pressed firmly against his.

From the moment their lips touched, the emotion between them was palpable, and the fire was so hot that even Rosie felt it.

"Hey guys, I'm back here…"

Elizabeth slipped into the passenger seat and they headed for the airport.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Jack grabbed everything he could carry and the women pulled two of the smaller suitcases on wheels. They were met just inside the entrance by her parents.

"Mom…dad, are you leaving on your trip too?"

"We're going with you," her mother answered.

"But what about your trip to Europe?" Elizabeth asked.

"It'll still be there when we get back. You don't think we were going to miss our daughter getting married, do you?" her father asked as he stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

"This is getting better and better," Elizabeth stated as they headed for the tarmac and her father's company jet.

"Your sisters really couldn't come, but they send their love," Mrs. Thatcher advised.

"I understand…"

Once all passengers were seated with seatbelts fastened, the plane took off and everyone settled in for the five hour flight. Upon landing, they were met on the tarmac by a limousine which took them immediately to their hotel, The Venetian.

Jack spoke to Beverly Harrell, his contact from Las Vegas Wedding Wagon. She asked that Jack and Elizabeth stop by the park so they could go over a few things before tomorrow.

"Honey, can you take a ride with me to the park so we can meet with Beverly…"

"Beverly, who's Beverly?"

"She handled setting up things for the wedding."

"Great; I can't wait to see it," she stated as she, Rosie and Jack stepped outside and piled into the Honda CR-V rental car that was delivered to the hotel.

They pulled into the park and Elizabeth was in awe. They parked the SUV and headed for the gazebo where the wedding would take place. Walking along the sidewalk, they came upon a gaggle of Canadian Snow Geese that basically pushed them out of the way.

Elizabeth laughed as they nonchalantly walked passed, "They must be my bridesmaids…"

They ventured into the park; Jack was nervous as all he'd seen of the gazebo were pictures, and well, you just don't always know what you're getting.

As they got closer, Elizabeth's pace quickened and her own smile, hesitant at first, brightened. "Jack, it's beautiful," she stated as they stepped under the four white pillar gazebo with plant stands in front and recessed lighting.

"Does this meet with your approval?" Beverly asked as she approached.

"For a quick wedding it's perfect," Jack stated.

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Quick wedding or something planned, this is absolutely beautiful, and you are such a wonderful man to do this for me." As she looked around her voice wavered and several grateful tears slipped down her cheeks.

Jack brushed her tears away with his thumbs as he cradled her head in his hands, "I love you…"

"I'm a lucky girl," she stated as his lips gently brushed across hers.

"I'm the lucky one."

Beverly pulled Elizabeth aside, "We have an area for you to dress, and if you'd like anything special done with your hair, we have a great stylist who will be on hand."

"Thank you; I haven't even thought about my hair," Elizabeth realized.

Once finished, they returned to the hotel where each one had a private room for the evening.

"I've got something for you; I'll be right back," Jack stated as he slipped next door into his room. While he was gone, Elizabeth opened her suitcase and pulled out a small bag. She closed her suitcase and sat on the edge of her bed waiting for him to return.

**Knock, knock, knock**

Elizabeth opened the door and he stood before her carrying a bag, whose contents seemed heavier than the packaging appeared.

Jack stepped inside the room and they stepped down the step into the lounging area. Elizabeth handed him her bag and they pulled out their gifts at the same time.

Jack's gift was a silver pocket watch with the following engraving…

 _ **Until the  
end of time.**_

 _ **Jack and Elizabeth  
12/28/18**_

Elizabeth pulled her gift out and removed the tissue surrounding it. Jack walked over and sat beside her; "You've given up a lot for this wedding, so here is your invitation to have as a keepsake."

The invitation was made of crystal with the following engraving…

 _ **Mr. and Mrs. William Thatcher**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Mrs. Thomas Thornton**_

 _ **Request the honor of your presence**_

 _ **at the marriage of**_

 _ **Elizabeth Addison Thatcher**_

 _ **to**_

 _ **Jonathan Andrew Thornton**_

 _ **Friday,**_

 _ **28**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December**_

 _ **2pm**_

 _ **Sunset Park**_

 _ **Las Vegas, Nevada**_

The entire group met for dinner and as they were seated, Lee walked in thankfully surprising everyone when he joined them.

Following dinner, Jack and Elizabeth, Lee and Rosie and Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher each went their separate ways. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher went to their room, Rosie and Lee headed to a casino, and Elizabeth and Jack took a walk along the waterway used by the hotel for gondola rides.

"Do you want to take a ride?" he asked.

"Well, we can pretend that we're in Venice."

"Well, just close your eyes so you don't see the shopping mall," he responded as they both laughed. "I'll take you to Venice one day."

"I just may hold you to that Mr. Thornton," she stated as they walked down the steps to an awaiting gondola.

They returned to the hotel and Jack saw Elizabeth safely to her room. "I'll see you in the morning," he kissed her cheek.

"You only have a few more hours to back out…"

"Elizabeth," he whispered as he gently shook his head from side to side. "I'm not going anywhere. But are you sure?"

"What, that I want to get married?" she asked as he said nothing but his head moved up and down. "Jack Thornton, I am absolutely, positively certain that I want to marry you."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the gazebo…" his lips met hers and as he walked away, each one was left with a strong, want, need and desire for the other.

 **Come on tomorrow,** each one thought.

The following morning, Elizabeth was offered breakfast but her nervous excitement kept her from partaking in the quite scrumptious looking food that was sent by Jack to her room.

Rosie and Elizabeth managed to get out of the hotel and to an awaiting limousine with their dresses, makeup and baby's breath for Elizabeth's hair without being seen by Jack.

A short distance from the gazebo, Elizabeth and Rosie dressed and as promised the hair stylist was prompt and quite talented.

Elizabeth's hair was pulled up on the sides with soft waves cascading down her back and sprigs of baby's breath down the middle.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher stopped by and both cried upon seeing their daughter for the first time in a wedding dress.

"You are so beautiful," Mr. Thatcher stated as he nonchalantly wiped his eyes.

"Thank you daddy; thank you both for understanding about the wedding," Elizabeth stated as she dabbed a tissue to her eyes attempting to catch the tears before they fell.

Mr. Thatcher leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, "I'm going to walk your mom to the gazebo and I'll be right back.

After the door closed Elizabeth suddenly had a frantic thought, "Jack's ring…Oh my gosh; I forgot his ring, and the flowers; where are they?"

"Calm down; the flowers are on the table, and I have his ring right here…"

With a knock on the door, Elizabeth realized that it was now time. Rosie opened the door and her father stepped inside and held out his hand.

"There is a very nervous young man standing at the altar waiting on you," her father mentioned.

"Nervous, why is he nervous? Oh no, does he have cold feet?"

"Hardly…he's afraid you won't show up."

"If it was up to me, I'd already be there."

"Okay, let's go put him at ease…"

As they got closer to the gazebo, Elizabeth laughed softly as the geese, many of which she remembered from yesterday were heading in the same direction. "Looks like the guests have arrived."

"Do you have more guests coming?" her father asked as he looked around.

"No, just a joke; it looks like the geese are coming too."

Just out of sight, Elizabeth stopped and took a deep breath. At the same time, Jack was mortified as an Elvis impersonator stepped up in front of him. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Seriously, you don't know?"

"No, I know who you're supposed to be, but I asked for a Justice of the Peace, not an Elvis impersonator."

"I'm so sorry, but I can get you a regular Justice of the Peace, but it may mean pushing the wedding off until tomorrow."

"Absolutely not," Jack stated as Rosie and Elizabeth came into view. "But please tone down the Elvis twang…I mean we don't need to hear his famous saying…thank you, thank you very much…"

"No problem," Elvis promised.

Initially Elizabeth assumed that the tears in her eyes had her seeing things. "Daddy, is that Elvis standing by Jack?"

"I do believe it is…"

She laughed, "Well, we are in Las Vegas after all. Anything is possible."

Mr. Thatcher walked Elizabeth up the aisle and shook Jack's hand, "Do you promise to love her forever?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes sir…forever," Jack responded with his own tears slipping down his cheeks.

Mr. Thatcher placed Elizabeth's hand in Jack's and stepped back to take a seat next to his wife.

"I'm so sorry about this. I asked for a Justice of the Peace," Jack whispered.

"Jack, this is perfect…"

"Elvis" began, _**"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It is a decision that one should not come to lightly, but only following much thought and consideration."**_

Jack and Elizabeth had taken care of everything except one thing…their vows. Suddenly, "Elvis" turned to Jack, _**"Do you want to say your own vows?"**_

Each one initially looked like a deer caught in headlights. Although nervous, Jack stated, "Yes I do…"

"Elizabeth, you are so very special to me. From the moment we met, you have surprised me, captivated me, encouraged me, inspired me and you grew to love me. I look forward to sharing everything this life has to offer. With you by my side, we can handle anything that may come our way. I love you…"

Elizabeth rested her hand on his cheek as she brushed away several tears that fell.

"Elvis" turned to Elizabeth, _**"Would you like to say anything?"**_

"Yes I would." Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes and forgetting about the others in attendance, she began…

"Who knew that Olive, a gift from Shane, would actually draw us together? But then again, those coincidences we experienced soon became to feel much more like fate. I do believe in my heart that you were always the man I was meant to be with. You have accepted me with all my flaws, fears and insecurities. I am blessed to know you; I am blessed to be standing here with you today, and I am blessed beyond measure to be loved by you. I love you, Jack…"

As she had just done for him, he reached over and gently brushed away her tears as they both turned back toward Elvis.

"Elvis" glanced at the book before continuing, _**"Jonathan Andrew Thornton, do you take this woman, Elizabeth Addison Thatcher as your wedded wife?"**_

"I certainly do…"

"Elvis" turned back to Elizabeth, _**"Elizabeth Addison Thatcher, do you take this man, Jonathan Andrew Thornton as your wedded husband?"**_

"I do…"

"Do we have rings?" "Elvis" asked.

Both Rosie and Lee held up their respective rings before handing Jack's ring to Elizabeth and Elizabeth's ring to Jack.

Elizabeth's ring was 18K white gold with two rows of diamonds covering half of the surface, with a total carat weight of .30.

Jack's ring was 18K white gold, 6mm wide with a variety of directional arrows along the center.

"Elvis" glanced between Jack and Elizabeth, _**"Please join hands…By joining hands, you are consenting to be bound together as husband and wife. You are promising to honor, love and support each other for the rest of your lives. By the authority vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. Jack, you may now kiss your bride…"**_

This was a moment both he and Elizabeth had been waiting for. His lips met hers and it was as if they had been reborn, their first kiss as husband and wife.

" _ **You are now joined to each other by love, trust and respect. These three qualities you must always remember, even, and probably most importantly, when times are difficult. I sincerely wish you both the best of luck in your marriage and in your life. It is my honor to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton."**_

As Elizabeth slipped her arm through Jack's they walked out of the gazebo and stepped into the park.

"You know, the minister or Justice of the Peace or whatever he is confused me," Elizabeth stated as she glanced back half expecting him to start gyrating his hips.

"How so?" Jack asked, worried that this faux pas could have possibly ruined the day. "I'm so sorry…"

"Jack, please don't be sorry; this day, this place, and the entire ceremony was perfect. But…that's Elvis, and I kept expecting him to break out into a rendition of 'Hunka-Hunka Burnin' Love. He just sounded so normal."

"Well, to be honest I asked him to tone down the Elvis impersonation," he admitted.

Watching the geese walking away from the gazebo Jack laughed, "Looks like the guests are leaving…"

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE #1- The honeymoon will be the next chapter**_

 _ **NOTE #2- For those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be a lot of pictures and a video that will be posted to help you visualize this chapter.**_


End file.
